


渐入佳境（双性、生子、HE、渣文笔、比较短）

by MissTREE



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE





	1. Chapter 1

一

最后一批平民开始转移，矮人士兵们有条不紊地维护着次序，阿斯加德三勇士和女武神希芙站在哨塔上朝远处眺望。远处一片火光冲天，不时传来的爆炸声和雷鸣说明那边的战斗还在继续，已经两天两夜了。  
巨蟒不久前袭击了矮人边境，这种上古时期遗留的生物曾给各大神国都带去过灾难，五千年前众神之父奥丁清剿过一次，已经很久没有出现过，这次毫无征兆地出现在了矮人国，弄得九界人心惶惶，就怕突然有一天跑到自己家来了。身为九界之首的阿萨神族自然负担起了保卫世界和平的重任，援军很快就赶到了矮人国。

“怎么这么久？”望远镜在晚上几乎没有用处，希芙只能朝着那个方向干瞪眼。  
“放心吧，索尔他们能搞定。”沃斯塔格毫不在意地啃着鸡腿，“我保证我们三个都不用出手。”  
王子殿下在前线拼命，属下却在这里看戏，还这么理所当然？不过这也怪不得他们，毕竟巨蟒这种生物不是普通人对付得了的。他们现在的任务是保证矮人的平民能安全撤离，然后布下兵线不让巨蟒从这里跑进城去。

“报告！平民已经全部撤离！”矮人士兵报告道。  
“布兵线！”矮人将军鲁纳斯下令。

这时天空中几道电光砸到那个火光冲天的地方，紧接着一阵震耳欲聋的雷声，大地都晃了晃。  
“FUCK！”沃斯塔格的鸡腿从哨塔上掉了下去，肥胖的身子也甩出去半截，希芙还挂在她的腰带上。  
“鲁纳斯将军！兵线布好了吗！”范达尔挂在栏杆上晃来晃去。  
“一切准备就绪！”  
一枚绿色的魔法光球在夜空中爆炸，范达尔朝鲁纳斯大喊：“鲁纳斯将军，请立即做好战斗准备！”  
“现在什么情况！”鲁纳斯抽出剑点了一队兵。  
“还不清楚，但是我们收到备战信号了，大家当心了！”  
一向沉稳的霍根最先感觉到风中带来的危险信息，他跳下哨塔跪下来把耳朵贴到地面，然后一脸紧张地站起来：“有敌人逼近，大家注意！”范达尔、沃斯塔格和希芙迅速跳了下来，鲁纳斯的小队在后面三五步的地方布了一条线。

果然，前方的树林里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，不像是奔跑和跳跃，而是什么东西在地面摩擦。声音越来越大，直到一条条的黑影从地上蔓延开来，黑影逐渐清晰，是一条条粗壮的蟒蛇，最细的都有成年战士的小腿那么粗。  
“是蛇！大家当心，是蛇！”鲁纳斯对传令兵大喊，紧接着哨塔上的传令兵吹响了号角。

蟒蛇群不仅数量大，而且爬行速度非常快，像迅猛的洪流一般奔腾而来，虽然是一早就预料到的，但是看到这么多的蛇还是忍不住头皮发麻。沃斯塔格抡着大斧子斩断了一波，士兵们一点不敢马虎，一开始士兵们还能阻挡，但是蛇的数量越来越多，再这样下去很快就会穿越防守进入城中，这样下去不是办法。  
“布火线！快！”鲁纳斯下达指令，可是后方已经遭到了蛇群攻击，火线过了很久才拉出来。  
蛇群被阻挡在火线前面，转而攻击后方的士兵，一场人蛇大战拉开帷幕。  
这些巨蟒的子子孙孙仿佛有灵性，只要有一条缠住了一个人的腿，另一条就会去缠住他的手臂，然后是腰腹、脖子……人反抗得越厉害缠得就越紧，不用刻意攻击就能将人置于死地。反应稍微慢一点的人几乎都丧了命。三勇士一边砍杀自己身上的蛇，一边还要去解救身边的矮人士兵。  
这时天空中响起了一个声音：“退后！”  
众人一下子就听出了声音的主人，像得救一般纷纷向后退到火线前面跳了进去麻利地和蛇群隔离开来。隐约听到念咒文的声音响起，脚下的土地传来崩裂的声音，然后是草木迅速生长的声音，紧接着地面穿出了成片的荆棘地刺，蜿蜒滑行的蛇几乎都被刺穿无法前进，挂在荆棘上扭动着身体。又一阵咒文念完后天空中砸下无数的火球，荆棘地刺瞬间变成一片火海，只有少数的蛇侥幸逃出，但是很快就被士兵们拦截下来。一个穿着金绿色皮甲的黑发魔法师从天而降，稳稳地落在火线前面。  
“是阿斯加德的二皇子。”  
“好厉害。”  
“为什么我们国家没有这么厉害的魔法师。”  
士兵们都对出现在前方的魔法师佩服至极，蛇群终于被挡在外面，还没有来得及高兴，后方又发出一阵尖叫，由于受到蛇群的扰乱，布火线用的炸药和火油漏了不少出来，加上刚刚的火焰魔法带出了不少火星，现在竟然自己燃了起来，甚至还有爆炸的危险。附近根本没有水源，士兵们拿泥土扑火根本就是杯水车薪，而且火油燃烧的速度超乎想象。  
“啧。”碧眼的大魔法师挥了挥手，绿色的流光凝聚在指尖，然后地上亮起了一个巨大的冰蓝色光阵，燃烧的油桶和炸药车转眼间被冰封。  
“带这么多炸药，后几辈子投胎都不用愁了。”魔法师拍了拍身上的草木灰。  
“真是……太厉害了。”没有人在意魔法师话里的奚落之意，矮人士兵们都被阿斯加德这个大魔法师折服了，不仅同时精通荆棘、火焰和冰霜三系法术，还有这么强悍的法力，简直一人顶万军。

“二殿下！索尔呢？”范达尔问。  
“还在那边。”洛基喘了口气，还好来的及时，都怪索尔那个四肢发达的蠢货，发力没个准头，巨蟒没伤到，反而捣了蛇窝。  
“没问题吧。”  
“他能有什么问题。”洛基没好气地拍拍衣服。  
头疼，这两个王子哪里都好，小时候兄友弟恭，就是不知道为什么长大以后就不太合了，经常明里暗里较劲，这次来矮人国支援也是争先恐后唯恐失去了这个剿灭巨蟒在国民面前显摆的机会，众神之父最后决定让两个人一起来，毕竟是巨蟒，以防万一。

话音刚落，一团东西就砸了过来，沿途的树干都被撞断，穿过燃烧的荆棘，最后在大家面前滚了几圈，依稀能认出是个人。  
“呵呵，我的蠢哥哥，没有我你就不行了吗？”洛基居高临下地看着地上滚得灰头土脸一身火星的雷神。  
索尔爬起来没理他，经过刚刚那一连串的致命撞击依然像没事人一样，转头问范达尔：“平民都撤离了吗？”  
“撤离了，兵线也布好了。”  
“士兵们也后退吧。”索尔说完转回头笑道：“弟弟，你最好站远点，我怕劈到你。”  
“尽——管——来。”洛基咬牙一字一顿地说。  
“可别跟丢了！”手里的锤子快速旋转，雷神的身体消失在原地，一道绿光紧跟了上去。

前方树林里是树木折断和倒下的声音，巨蟒已经过来了，损失了这么多蛇子蛇孙，想必非常气愤。  
天空中一个冰蓝色的雷光砸下，震起的气流夹杂着泥土和树干扑面而来，训练有素的士兵们第一时间趴到了地上，沃斯塔格用庞大的身躯将身后的人护在身下，冲击波过去后才爬起来，大家身上全是树枝和烤焦的蛇段。众人睁开眼睛的时候都惊呆了，原本来郁郁葱葱的密林现在已经消失，地上只剩低矮的树桩和翻起的泥土。几十米高的巨蟒一览无余，一身黑色鳞甲的巨蟒直直地立在不远处，尾巴在地上摇摆，一只眼睛半睁着，明显瘦了重创，脑袋上的几个地方凹陷了下去，有的还流着血。  
雷神的力量，太可怕了。  
“哥哥，你能准一点吗？再这样下去小矮子们要找父王要赔偿费了。”洛基从索尔背后走出来，刚刚的冲击他就是躲在兄长身后才没被吹走。  
“明明是你的法术一点忙都没帮上，我高估你了弟弟。”  
“该不会是你喜欢蛇所以故意不下杀手吧，真是恶趣味呢哥哥。”  
“啊，你不说我都忘了这是我最喜欢的蛇了，看着吧！”索尔抡起锤子再次冲上去，这次不像前几次那样去攻击蛇头，而是瞄准贴在地上的腹部扔出了妙尔尼尔，一个重击后巨蟒嘶叫了一声抬起蛇尾扫来，妙尔尼尔回到索尔手中再次飞出，将巨蟒的尾巴死死定在了地上，索尔双手凝聚起雷电之力，朝着刚刚击中的部位的上方部位放出神力，这次终于有了效果，巨蟒痛苦地嘶吼起来，虽然尾巴动不了，但是上半身剧烈地扭动起来，把地上被翻起来的泥土震得更松，人根本站不住，剧痛缓解了以后它找到了攻击它的人，于是张开了那张巨大的嘴，露出四根獠牙，索尔以为它会扑过来，但是巨蟒只是吸了一口气，然后从牙根喷射出一大股黑色的液体。  
“当心，是毒液！”洛基迅速张开保护屏障。妙尔尼尔飞速旋转起来挡在索尔面前。  
一波毒液喷完，巨蟒再次吸气。  
“洛基！放地刺！”索尔喊出声的时候洛基已经念起了咒文，一根巨大的尖头木桩从地下刺出，但是在碰到巨蟒的时候折成了两截。  
看着巨蟒只是被打断了吸气洛基气馁不已：“不行！他的鳞片太厚了！”  
“没关系，我已经找到它的弱点了。”索尔朝刚刚击中的地方甩出妙尔尼尔，巨蟒疼得倒在地上，荆棘地刺瞬间缠了上来。巨蟒大力扭动了几下，荆棘网有了破裂的迹象。  
“洛基，去拿火油！”  
洛基刚走没多久巨蟒就挣开了束缚，张着巨口朝索尔扑来。  
洛基和士兵们抱着火油回来的时候已经看不到索尔的身影，只看到巨蟒疯狂地用身体撞击着地面。  
“完了，大王子不会被吃了吧。”不知道是谁说出的这句话，士兵们乱了阵脚。  
“把油往巨蟒身上扔！快！”洛基下令。  
士兵们扔油桶的时候洛基再次用荆棘地刺把巨蟒缠住，但是作用不大，巨蟒像是疯了一般，一瞬间就挣脱开来，这时一团黑乎乎的东西从巨蟒的腹部捅出来。  
“索尔！”三勇士总算松了口气。  
索尔片刻没有停歇，抱着最大的那桶火油就飞回去，从巨蟒头顶浇下，一条火龙从地上缠绕上来，火龙可比地刺有用多了，蛇始终是怕火的生物。

没人看见魔法师额头的汗和发抖的手，他和索尔已经和巨蟒持续对峙了两天，魔法消耗非常大，他这个时候的状态已经可以用油尽灯枯来形容，估计坚持不了太久了，可是巨蟒的生命力还很顽强，他必须不断地维持施放火焰魔法才行，可是……这次恐怕是要功亏一篑。  
就在洛基脚底踩船的时候一双有力的手掌在后面撑住了他的背，然后源源不断的神力涌进了他的身体及时补充了法力的消耗，是索尔。  
“坚持住，快了。”索尔在身后低低地说。  
火龙的威力开始变大，高温终于烧穿了鳞甲，隐约可以闻到烧焦的肉味，士兵们继续把剩下的火油扔上去，云层中不断劈下雷电，准确地落到巨蟒身上。  
火焰和雷电的攻击下巨蟒慢慢停止了扭动，很快就会变成一堆焦炭。筋疲力尽的雷神和火神一起直直地倒在了地上。  
矮人国的危机终于解除，士兵们欢呼起来。

两位王子休息够了以后迎接他们的便是盛大的庆功宴会，矮人们对火神和雷神两位殿下感激得涕泪横流，准备了最好的美酒美食，还花高价从一直交恶的精灵国请来了美艳的精灵舞姬来犒劳阿斯加德的勇士们。

洛基到宴会场的时候三勇士早就和舞姬们搂成一团，希芙大概是和男人们待太久了，现在也有两个舞姬坐在她身边陪她聊得热火朝天，还给她喂烤肉。没见到索尔，该不会这么快就带人出去乱搞了吧，呵呵。洛基心里暗自嘲笑了一番，走到自己的座位边，但是明显他哥哥的座位更豪华看起来也宽敞，毕竟是奥丁的头生子，矮人们特意稍稍区分了一下等级，洛基的座位稍微小了那么一点点，少了两个靠枕。但是洛基故意坐到了他哥哥的座位上，丝毫不顾虑旁边的矮人们胆怯又惊异的目光。这要是得罪了大王子可怎么办。  
不久殿外就传来一阵爽朗的笑声，洛基一听就是索尔，雷神大人正搂着两个美丽的女精灵和鲁纳斯将军有说有笑地走进来，看到洛基占了他的位子也不介意，自觉地坐到洛基的位子上去。  
看到雷神没有生气，矮人们也松了口气，赶紧让精灵们上去伺候火神大人。  
洛基也不客气地躺到其中一个女精灵的腿上，一个女精灵给他喂葡萄，一个轻柔地给他捏着腿，还有一个在切烤好的羊腿肉。  
宴会散的时候洛基被女精灵摇醒，看到喝得醉醺醺的索尔正被两个女精灵扶着走出去，洛基拒绝了精灵的陪伴自己回了寝殿。

索尔自从成年以后就和无数的女神有暧昧不清的关系，好在他一直万花丛中过,片叶不沾身，没有搞出过什么私生子和感情纠纷来丢奥丁的脸，所以众神之父和神后也没有太在意，毕竟神族都是很开放的种族。洛基就不像他，就算也有为数不少的人想爬上他的床，但是从来没有人成功过，大家都对这个小王子感到由衷的敬佩。但是敬佩归敬佩，得到更多爱戴和拥护的却是那个整天风流成性的大王子。洛基也不知道到底是哪里出了错。但是他不服输，父王说过他们两个生而为王，他们两个以后都有可能成为阿斯加德的王，所以他一直努力，努力不让父亲和母亲失望，努力证明自己并不输给他的哥哥。身体不能像他哥哥那样所向披靡就苦练魔法，他在魔法方面很有天赋，就算在华纳神族里面也找不出几个比他更厉害的来。他可以和他哥哥并肩作战，总有一天会得到所有人的认可，他有资格和雷神平起平坐。

好不容易出来一趟，大家商量好在矮人国多玩了几天，魔法师去搜集当地特有的原石，战士们到处吃喝玩乐，反正对方好吃好喝地伺候着，不要辜负人家的一番美意嘛，最后众神之父看不下去才下了诏令。

“二殿下，你去叫一下索尔，众神之父刚刚来信，要我们赶紧回阿斯加德。”没有看到索尔的身影，希芙有点着急，肯定又是昨晚和那些女精灵厮混。  
“金宫出什么事了吗？”洛基一踏出行宫就看到三勇士在门口等着。  
“没有说。”  
有父王在，想必不会有什么大事，洛基也没有多想。  
虽然洛基和索尔在矮人国受到了非常高的待遇，但是范达尔他们始终是随从，只能在外面的驿馆住宿，所以洛基只好亲自去叫索尔。

想都不用想就知道他哥哥今天怎么还没有起。洛基皱着眉头推开索尔的门，一股淫靡的味道扑面而来，果然。  
侍奉的美人们倒是懂得礼数，完事后就离开了，现在就索尔一个人四仰八叉地躺在床上，地上零散地扔着他的铠甲和披风。  
不得不说他的哥哥，雷霆之神，有一具完美的肉体，强壮的体格，身上的每一块肌肉都饱含力量，前天的战斗留下的伤痕几乎都已经恢复了，现在身上只有几个浅浅的印子。还有那张俊得人神共愤的脸，头生子的优势真是气死人，无论是神力还是恢复力都比他要强，来矮人国的每天晚上都是疯狂的宴会，洛基现在身体还有点软绵绵的，而他的哥哥已经生龙活虎甚至还能和人上床翻云覆雨。

“索尔，索尔！起床了！”洛基弯下腰去推他兄长金灿灿的脑袋。可是对方却毫无反应，洛基只好抬起一条腿跪到床上继续摇动索尔的身子：“醒醒，你这个蠢货！”  
蛮力起了点作用，“小坏蛋……大清早就想要了？”索尔迷迷糊糊地抬手，一把抓住洛基的肩膀，洛基根本没想到他会来这一下，本来就重心不稳直接就倒在了对方的身上。索尔翻了个身，熟练地用下巴在对方的脖颈上来回磨蹭，然后挤开身下人的双腿就开始用下体在对方腿间顶。洛基的脑袋里一下子就炸开花了，这他妈都什么跟什么！索尔的下身已经有了抬头的趋势，不，准确地说已经坚挺地抵着他的肚子了。  
“滚开！你这个种……”话没说完就被吻住双唇，湿热的舌头闯进来，胡茬扎得他脸上一阵刺痒。  
手上的动作在索尔面前根本一点用都没有，衣领都扯坏了，洛基狠狠地合上牙关。  
嘴角的刺痛传来，索尔总算清醒了一半，撑起身子看清身下的人，是他弟弟，衣领被扯得乱七八糟，露出一边锁骨，脖子上的嫩肉被他的胡茬搓红了一片，嘴唇上还有他的口水……要是眼里没有那股杀人的怒意外还真是一幅引人遐想的美景。  
”奥丁的胡子啊……”看清是自己的弟弟以后索尔吓得小锤子当场萎了下去。  
“啪！”寝宫里一记清脆响亮的耳光声。

在行宫外面等候多时的三勇士和女武神总算看到姗姗来迟的两位王子殿下，二殿下铁青着脸骑上马没理他们任何一个，大殿下一脸郁闷地跟在后面。范达尔看着索尔嘴角的牙印吹了个口哨，敢对雷神无礼的人还真没见过：“哇哦，昨天的姑娘胆子还真大。”  
“没错，是个小疯子。”索尔翻身上马。

-TBC-·


	2. 二

金宫今天的朝会上，神使赫尔墨德带来了一个不太好的消息，失落多年的以太石重现，并且已经锁定在中庭，还被黑暗精灵盯上了，中庭现在正处于水深火热之中，如果不尽快施与援手的话中庭很快就会完蛋。  
“据我所知以太一般会寄生在生物体内，不知道有没有查到是在哪个人的体内？”森林之神维达尔问。  
“前几天能量波动很大，我已经看到以太就在那个叫简·福斯特的女人体内。”  
简·福斯特的名字一出来，大殿内就安静了。  
“所以，这次回收是大殿下去还是二殿下去？”赫尔墨德咽了口唾沫，问。  
没有人回话，两位殿下都扭头看着殿外的云彩，仿佛里面有什么绝世貌美的女神。  
“。。。”没有人敢接话

九界中，5000年来最传奇的女性是神后弗丽嘉，她和奥丁清缴了巨蟒一族，维护了九界的和平，500年来最传奇的是华纳的芙蕾雅公主，为了一串项链和矮人私通；50年来最传奇的女性是希芙，她是最年轻的金宫女武神队长，只听令于奥丁；5年来最传奇的女性则是中庭的简·福斯特女士。

五年前这位叫简·福斯特的天才女科学家误打误撞地找到了一个空间漏洞，居然开启了一个传送门，把她自己从中庭传送到了阿斯加德的金宫，这位从天而降的中庭女孩聪明、美丽、善良，面对金宫高傲的神族不卑不亢，几乎一瞬间就俘获了金宫所有人的心——除了众神之父，奥丁也懒得管，说让她玩几天就赶紧送回去。大名鼎鼎的雷神和火神更是对她展开了猛烈的追求，并且在酒馆公开打赌，输了的人要在半夜去剪众神之父的胡子。  
索尔使出了杀手锏，托诗歌之神布拉基写了情诗，侍女们撒了一路的花瓣，他当着全国人民的面向简表白，求她当自己的王子妃，可是头一天晚上简已经知道了两位皇子打赌的事，她觉得自己被高贵的神族当成了一个玩乐道具，所以她当众揭发了索尔的“罪行”并且拒绝了他，然后打了躲在柱子后面偷笑的洛基一巴掌。  
这件事让奥丁大发雷霆，他剥夺了两个胡闹的儿子的神力，贬到中庭当了一年蝼蚁。还被神使赫尔墨德和诗歌之神布拉基写成了诗剧，在民间流传盛广。

奥丁的永恒之枪在地上敲了两下。  
“叫什么？简·福斯特？”洛基装作突然醒悟一般，故意问。  
索尔捏紧了拳头。  
洛基继续大声问：“就是两年前甩了我哥的那个中庭蝼蚁？”  
“对……”  
“哦~哥哥你还记得她吗？”  
“当然，就是那位打了你一巴掌的简·福斯特小姐。”索尔的声音也不小。  
“三勇士去收藏家那里还没有回来，战神提尔出使精灵国，所以……”赫尔墨德继续请示众神之父的意见。  
“这次……索尔和洛基一起去，黑暗精灵的力量虽然已经远不如从前，但你们也要多加小心。”最后还是奥丁做了决定。  
“是，父王。”没有谁能违抗众神之父，去就去呗。

到彩虹桥边的时候弗丽嘉也已经到了，和以前一样来给两个儿子送行，只是这次弗丽嘉的脸色看起来不是很好。  
“您怎么了母后？脸色看起来很差？”洛基握住神后的手关心地问。  
“不用担心，我们会平安归来的。”索尔甩着锤子笑呵呵地说。  
“我相信你们，我的孩子，早点回来。”弗丽嘉摸摸儿子们的后脑勺，然后用一种很严肃的口气说：“索尔，你是哥哥，要照顾好弟弟知道吗？”  
索尔不以为然地瘪瘪嘴：“当然。”  
弗丽嘉的脸色并没有好多少，只是叹了口气，分别抓起两个儿子的一只手然后把两只手交叠到了一起：“去吧，早点回来，洛基的成年礼就要到了呢。”

弗丽嘉走后洛基变出一块手帕擦了擦手，索尔看见以后赶紧在裤腿上蹭了蹭手背，可惜这种动作做晚了一步威力就会减半，索尔只好多蹭几下。  
“就要和老情人见面了，感觉怎么样？”  
“你错了弟弟，我们还没成情人，所以就不算被甩。”  
在洛基回击之前海姆达尔面无表情地开启了彩虹桥，刺眼的光芒淹没了眼前两位喋喋不休的王子。

纽约市现在一片混乱，大批奇形怪状明显不属于地球文明的飞行器穿梭在林立的高楼间。  
“已经打起来了吗？铁罐人和绿皮怪呢？简在哪里？”洛基四处查找着以太的能量波动，但是一无所获。  
“简应该被他们藏起来了，我们先把敌人赶走。”索尔说完就抡着锤子飞走了，洛基捕获了几只飞船，用心灵魔法控制了驾驶员以后就坐在飞船上面让它攻击别的黑暗精灵。  
只是场简单的战斗，黑暗精灵来中庭并没有派太多的兵力，看见索尔和洛基来了以后赶紧就撤了。

简果然在复仇者大厦，据说发现以太到现在一直都是昏迷状态，班纳用干扰力场隔绝了她身上的能量涌动，所以黑暗精灵才没有找到具体的藏身地点，不然这里早就是废墟了。  
隔离室里的简安静地躺着，她现在眼窝深陷，颧骨突出，脸色很不好，班纳说以太一直在吞食宿主的生命，她坚持不了多久了。  
“没有办法把以太取出来吗？”索尔问。  
班纳摇了摇头，这是远超出地球科技的东西，他们无能为力，洛基试了几次，表示他也不行，恐怕只有黑暗精灵懂。  
“怎么办？再这样下去简会死。”  
“这个简单，等黑暗精灵来了，把她交出去，等黑暗精灵自己取出来，我们再抢过来不就行了。”洛基说得轻描淡写。  
“你们有把握？”托尼有点担忧地问，他不想牺牲这个无辜女孩的生命。  
“当然，交给我们吧。”索尔信心十足地说，他对这个诡计多端的弟弟还是有信心的。

黑暗精灵应该会做好应对计划才会再次进攻，所以当天晚上复仇者们安心地接受了托尼的泡温泉提议，为了给员工们最好的福利待遇，托尼在复仇者大厦里造了两口温泉。

“托尼你可真聪明，这样我们就不用跑远路了，说真的你们的飞机太慢了，来来回回很耽误时间。”  
托尼无视神族人员的优越感，把酒盘给伙伴们一个个推过去。  
大家喝着酒的时候洛基进来了，腰间围了块毛巾。其实脱光了衣服看得话洛基也不算太瘦，看得出肌肉紧实，四肢修长有力，就是太白了，像被冻了很久。  
托尼随口说了句：“我说，你俩这身板，真不像亲兄弟。”  
“我也这么觉得的，你看看他，前后都没有规模，就像块搓衣板。”索尔大笑着拍了拍自己鼓起的肱二头肌。  
“当然，你以为谁都像你一样前凸后翘的一副男妓样。”洛基坐进池子后往后一靠，懒得理他们。  
“不，弟弟，男妓很多都是你这样的。”  
“搓衣板男妓？哥哥你的爱好什么时候变得这么奇怪了。”  
彼得和班纳听到都乐得大笑，史蒂夫和巴基在一边摇头，托尼在心里算了一下哪种男妓会比较赚。

洛基再次睁开眼睛时索尔却不见了。他去桑拿房的时候发现索尔在里面，睡得像只死猪，裆部盖着的地方搭起了小帐篷，规模可观，嘴里小声地嘟哝着不知道念叨啥，不知道在做和哪个女神的春梦。  
叫的谁呢，偷听一下。  
洛基轻手轻脚地走过去，双手撑在索尔大腿两侧，差点就要贴上索尔的胸，他慢慢把耳朵凑到索尔的嘴边。  
索尔本身体温就比常人的热，在桑拿房里更是像一块红炭，水蒸气蒸出来的热气烧得洛基脸有点发红。索尔的呼吸撩到耳廓，洛基像是被羽毛撩到了心尖，不由得颤了颤。  
命运女神曾经说过一句话：名字是最短的咒语。他现在听到的这句咒语的音节是：“洛基。”  
洛基的心率噌噌噌飚到了一个新高度，脑袋里一片空白，诡计之神的脑子居然转不过来了。几秒钟后他像是被吓到般猛地转了转头，鼻尖擦过索尔的鼻尖，索尔也被惊醒，两个人的目光对视到了一起。  
洛基猛地站直，惊慌失措地向后退了四五步，索尔以为出了什么事，赶紧站起来向前走，也许是蒸得太久大脑缺氧，索尔站起来后就觉得天旋地转，然后就往前倒去……  
山一般的身体砸下来，洛基本来就精神恍惚，一个不留神就被压到了地上，索尔精神抖擞的小锤子顶在他下面。真是熟悉的画面，洛基的脸色别提有多难看了。

“听我说，我可以解释！”索尔一边说一边把朝他脸扇过来的手抓住，又扇过来一只，继续抓住。  
这样洛基两只手都被索尔牢牢地按在脑袋两边，这姿势糟得不能再糟了。  
“别动不动就动粗，我真不是故意的！”索尔急得舌头打结。  
洛基开始念咒语，然后索尔做了一个非常符合战士且蠢破苍穹的决定：用嘴堵住了洛基念咒语的嘴。他心里还暗暗得意：小样的，看我还制不住你了？

“咣当——当——当——”浴液、塑料盆、毛巾、酒瓶掉了一地，托尼、史蒂夫、班纳、克林特、幻视、彼得、巴基张大了嘴巴站在门口。  
索尔赶紧起身，两人的嘴唇分开的时候拉出了一股银丝，真没啥，就是人在紧张时会大量分泌唾液。  
反应最快的克林特第一时间捂住了彼得的眼睛把未成年人拉了出去。  
“抱歉。”思想还停留在上世纪的老冰棍赶紧弯腰捡东西。  
“我们什么都没看到。”托尼虚掩住眼睛转身。  
“奇怪，索尔和洛基呢？我去外面找找。”巴基看着天花板也往外走。  
……  
与此同时隔壁女性温泉的娜塔莎和旺达听到了一声惨叫。

没想到黑暗精灵来得这么快，第二天一大早他们的飞行器就密密麻麻地布满了纽约市的天空。  
大家有所思地看着索尔的腰，彼此交换了个眼神，索尔反应过来后笑着说：“没事，都恢复了，就捅了一小刀而已。”然后还大幅度地扭了扭证明他真的没事。

这次进攻的飞船明显多了好几倍，黑暗精灵开了个传送门，敌军像马蜂一样不停地涌出来，索尔和幻视守在传送门旁边已经尽力了，效果也只是杯水车薪，如果毁掉那个传送门，那他们明天还会再来，必须要一网打尽。

“这要打到什么时候！”洛基对这种毫无效率毫无逼格的战斗提不起兴趣，再说了，他和索尔倒是可以战斗几天几夜不停，但是中庭蝼蚁明显不能像他们一样。光是保护市民就能消耗掉大半战斗力。  
有同样想法的还有托尼，纽约市这几天受到的损害远远超过预计，伤亡人数也不少，他也想赶紧结束。  
“嘿斑比，你昨天的计策有用吗？”托尼飞到洛基身边。  
“当然。”洛基早就迫不及待了，说完就传送回了复仇者大厦，解开了简身上的封印力场。  
以太的能量泄露出来，洛基甚至觉得周围的空间都被扭曲了。  
“好强大的力量。”洛基暗自惊叹，他抱起昏迷中的简施了个传送阵就把他俩传送到了大厦楼顶。

传送门内的玛勒基斯感受到了以太的能量波动，源源不断的能量波告诉他目标已经出现，他提起武器就冲出了传送门。

“哥哥！快！我找到以太了，让海姆达尔把我们传送回阿斯加德！”洛基抱着简在楼顶对索尔大喊，通过魔法增强的声音当然也传到了玛勒基斯的耳里。  
“想回阿斯加德，没那么容易！”玛勒基斯朝洛基冲了过去，十几秒钟的时间就到了洛基面前，同时有六个黑暗精灵从飞行器上跳了下来。  
六个人同时攻过来，洛基一手抱着简一手拿着匕首防御，没几下就被逼到一边，简也从他怀里滑下。  
在他被留个黑暗精灵用长枪指着的时候玛勒基斯抬起手，简就飘了起来。玛勒基斯的手里有一个透明的瓶子，他念了几句咒语，简的五官里就涌出黑红的雾气，雾气全都进入他手里的瓶子里。  
很快简身体里的以太就被剥离出来，装进了玛勒基斯手里的瓶子。玛勒基斯取出以太以后就一甩手把简扔下了大楼。  
原来是要容器，洛基看着玛勒基斯手里的瓶子，里面有一颗暗红色的宝石，周围环绕着黑雾。  
“无限宝石？！”洛基终于反应过来这是什么，难怪黑暗精灵想方设法要得到。  
“阿斯加德的小王子，我现在就杀了你，让奥丁也尝一下失去亲人的滋味。”玛勒基斯变出一把长刀，对准洛基的胸口掷了过去，洛基被六个人压制无法动弹，只好眼睁睁看着利刃刺穿自己的身体。  
随着利刃的穿透，一个撕心裂肺的声音响起：“洛基——!”  
索尔抱着被玛勒基斯扔下的简飞上来刚好看到了他弟弟被刺穿的景象。  
“奥丁的大儿子？很好，今天我就来个斩草除根！”玛勒基斯掷出第二根剑。  
索尔用锤子挡开，他降落到已经昏迷的洛基身边，同时劈下几道惊雷，把洛基旁边的六个黑暗精灵劈成了焦炭。  
玛勒基斯失算了，他没有想到这个才一千多岁的毛头小子居然这么厉害，索尔的锤子每一次砸到他的兵器上都让他退一步，他每次的反击对索尔来说却是不痛不痒，他的武器没几下就断成两截。他开始用魔法攻击，他忘了索尔是奥丁之子，神力充沛，索尔可以用神力攻击，在奥丁的神力面前任何魔法都是白搭，索尔掐住他双臂的时候他以为自己的内脏都要被挤出来了。索尔把他高举过头顶，然后用尽全力砸向地面，这一摔几乎摔碎了他的五脏六腑，他被陷进钢筋混凝土里，索尔又飞起一脚，把他踢到了洛基的血泊上。  
索尔气喘吁吁地看着眼前颤颤巍巍站起来的敌人，玛勒基斯催动魔法快速地修复内伤，刚刚那一踢踢断了他七八根肋骨。  
就在玛勒基斯思考着如何带着宝石逃走时，一把长刀穿透了他的胸膛，他不可置信地回过头，洛基正从他后面走出来，一点伤都没有。  
“Surprise~”诡计之神满脸讥讽之意。  
“你……”玛勒基斯这才发现他上当了，他居然没有识破洛基的幻影魔法。  
洛基扯下玛勒基斯腰上的瓶子扔给索尔：“哥哥你吼得整个纽约市都听得见。”  
“说明我演技好。”索尔接过瓶子，“抓紧时间打扫战场吧。”

见首领已死，剩余的黑暗精灵纷纷开始撤离，密密麻麻的飞船逃向了传送门。  
“索尔！幻视！别让他们跑了！”托尼对这群混蛋是恨之入骨。

对地球这颗脆弱的星球来说，雷神的力量是非常恐怖的，他甚至不能百分百地发挥神力，因为会给地球造成无法恢复的伤害，但这次他打算发挥全部神力来把这些黑暗精灵一网打尽。

飞船在传送门门口聚集成了一个超级马蜂窝，索尔举起锤子，天空中的云朵在他的力量牵引下形成了一个漩涡。

“你说，这雷要是打下来，纽约市还保得住吗？”娜塔莎看着天空中那个被雷电缠绕的神袛，她感受到一股恐怖而强大的力量即将降临，就像海啸那样，人类在这种力量面前无能为力。  
托尼也不敢说话了，这下只能寄希望于洛基，他不是魔法师吗？说不定能开个防护罩。  
“防护罩？那玩意儿怎么可能挡得住那个白痴。”洛基从他们头上飞过去。  
雷电劈下来的瞬间，传送门周围出现了无数个巨大的空间传送洞，没有劈准的雷电从传送孔中进去，又从上面的孔中出来，劈到周围的飞船上，如此来回弹射。  
这个方法不仅不用节约法力，还不浪费神力，不愧是诡计之神。  
“他还真是……勤俭持家……”终于松口气的克林特娜塔莎等人都倒到地上笑起来。  
反应过来的幻视和旺达也毫无顾忌地施放他们的光束和魔法。  
三人持续发射了几分钟，再加上这样来回弹射了几回，黑暗精灵的飞船几乎都被摧毁，掉到下面最大的传送阵里，全被洛基送去未知的深渊。

成功回收以太，也就是无限宝石，索尔得意地晃着玛勒基斯的容器。  
“我觉得不太对劲。”洛基觉得哪里不对，但是也说不清楚。  
“想多了吧。”  
反正也说不清楚，洛基也不再多想，跟着众人返回复仇者大厦。

-TBC-


	3. 三

三

 

索尔和洛基去中庭后的第二天就有三个约顿海姆的霜巨人造访了阿斯加德，所有人都知道阿斯加德和约顿海姆签了1500年和平条约，现在时间到了，约顿的使者肯定是为了这件事来的。  
但是没有人知道阿斯加德的小王子是约顿王劳菲放在阿斯加德的质子。这件事只有奥丁、弗丽嘉和劳菲知道，1500年前约顿海姆战败，被迫签订停战协议，劳菲用自己的私生子洛基做了质子，约定1500年后送回约顿。

弗丽嘉正在为约顿使者的事发愁，这时一个侍女提着裙子惊慌失措地跑进来。  
“弗丽嘉陛下，不好了，二殿下他……”侍女跑得上气不接下气，弗丽嘉一听到说的是洛基当场心里一惊，赶紧起身跟着侍女出去。索尔和洛基不是已经成功回收以太了吗？怎么会出事。  
刚出分撒尼尔就看到一路狂奔而来的索尔，关键他还抱着一个人。  
“母后！母后！您快看看洛基。”索尔满头大汗地冲上来。  
弗丽嘉走上去，索尔怀里抱着的正是洛基，她的小儿子现在浑身冒着寒气，皮肤变成了灰蓝色，胸口的衣服上一片血污，衣服上的血已经被冻结住变成冰块。  
索尔带着哭腔跪到地上：“对不起，母后，您快救救洛基，我不知道他怎么会变成这样了。”  
弗丽嘉给洛基施了个简易的治愈魔法，然后就用传送魔法把洛基和她一起传送回了火神宫。

事情是这样的，索尔和洛基成功地回收了以太，也就是无限宝石，洛基是一个魔法师，他感到宝石有点不对劲，但是又说不上来哪里不对，所以让索尔给他查看。他拿到宝石以后感到宝石容器上有一层奇怪的魔法，他就用了个驱散法术。没想到这个驱散法术激发了容器上面的一个攻击魔法，这个攻击魔法非常强大，是玛勒基斯用来防止宝石被盗设下的，所以很难被发现。这个攻击魔法当场化成一把黑色的利刃猝不及防地刺穿了洛基的身体，洛基倒了下去。索尔一开始以为只是普通的皮外伤，但是当他发现洛基的身体自动结了冰，而且外形也在改变，皮肤逐渐变成灰蓝色，双瞳也变得赤红。他尝试安抚受伤的弟弟，但是洛基挣扎了几下就彻底昏迷了过去不再动弹，似乎连呼吸都没有了，所以他赶紧让海姆达尔把他们召回了阿斯加德。

火神宫内。  
无限宝石周围的魔法过于强大，攻击洛基的同时把奥丁在洛基身上下的封印一起破除了，所以洛基冰巨人的形态就显现了出来。冰巨人在有生命危险的时候会自动把身体冰封，将体能消耗降到最低，直到得救。伤势不轻，就算是神后弗丽嘉也耗费了不少的神力才保住洛基的命。

弗丽嘉施法完毕，洛基的身体自我调理了很久后终于缓缓睁开了眼睛，看到坐在床边的神后洛基急忙撑起来：“母后……”  
弗丽嘉心疼地探了探小儿子的额头，体表温度还是很低：“洛基，好点了吗？还有没有不舒服？”  
洛基拍拍弗丽嘉的手臂，想告诉她自己没事，但是他伸出手的时候发现自己的皮肤变成了蓝色，上面还有奇怪的花纹。  
“母后……我的手……”洛基不解地看着自己的手。  
弗丽嘉知道是时候把真相告诉洛基了。

 

索尔一直坐在洛基的寝宫门口，直到满天星斗的时候弗丽嘉才推开门出来。  
索尔赶紧迎上去：“母后，洛基怎么样了？”  
弗丽嘉关上门：“没事，伤已经好了，但是完全恢复还需要一点时间。”  
“哦……我……我能去看看他吗？”  
弗丽嘉看着大儿子一身的血污，说：“明天吧，不要打扰他休息，去换身衣服好好休息一下。”  
弗丽嘉说的没错，索尔只好不太情愿地答应：“哦……好……”  
“回去吧。”  
索尔又朝紧闭的门看了一眼：“嗯。”

第二天的朝会洛基没有来，但是约顿的使者来了。  
约顿的使团？为什么突然来访，有什么事吗？诸神都在小声讨论。只有索尔闷闷不语，他还没有从洛基受伤的自责中缓过来。  
三个冰霜巨人走进了大殿，巨人族个个都身材高大，全身皮肤是蓝色，带有各自特有的花纹，双目赤红，头上还有两个很大的犄角。  
索尔隐约觉得眼前的巨人有点眼熟。

三个巨人恭敬地对众神之父行了礼，说：“我们此次受冰霜之王劳菲之命，前来迎接我们的王子回约顿海姆。”  
什么王子？索尔的心里紧了一下。  
这时奥丁告诉大家，洛基是约顿的质子，在成年以后，也就是和平协议终止以后即将送回约顿。  
什么？洛基是霜巨人？不是自己的弟弟？！索尔的脑子里哄地一声炸开了，一时间不能接受这个事实。震惊的不仅是索尔，别的神也都有点接受不过来。  
唯有奥丁气定神闲。  
“感谢劳菲守信用，给阿斯加德和约顿海姆带来1500年的和平，阿斯加德会履行约定送约顿海姆的王子回国，并且由雷霆之神索尔护送，三天后出发，希望我们的和平继续。”  
约顿使者再次行礼：“愿和平继续，请允许我代表劳菲向众神之父和雷霆之神表示感谢。”  
“我不去。”索尔没好气地回道，他不想送洛基走，不管他是不是霜巨人，他都是他的弟弟，怎么可能因为两个老头子的一点狗屁契约就随便送来送去，洛基又不是什么物品。  
“索尔！”奥丁的神杖在地板上重重砸了下去，整个大殿的人都不敢出声。  
索尔也没再说话，手里拿的要不是妙尔尼尔恐怕早就被他捏得粉碎了，他知道自己不能违抗众神之父的命令，奥丁也不深究，权当他答应了。

彩虹桥虽然有强大的空间传送能力，但是这个能力不能在中庭以外的国家使用，除非经过允许，因为这是一种很不礼貌而且很有侵略性的行为，所以洛基要回去，必须走很长一段路，穿过公共区域，等到了约顿境内他们再决定如何传送，这就是奥丁让索尔护送的原因，当然也有一部分原因是阿斯加德的礼节和面子问题。

朝会退了以后索尔拦住了弗丽嘉：“母后，洛基他怎么会是约顿人，他知道吗？”  
“我昨天告诉他了，他知道以后情况很不好，连我都不肯见，你去看看他吧。”看得出弗丽嘉也很难受，她一直就很喜欢洛基，甚至比对索尔还好，所有的魔法都倾囊相授，她早就把洛基当成自己的亲儿子了，“无论如何他都是你的弟弟，就算没有血缘关系。”  
“嗯，我明白。”

索尔硬着头皮进了火神宫，侍女们都被支走了，只有掌事宫女在最外面，见索尔来了，脸色非常不好地行了礼：“殿下，洛基殿下现在不太好，您要不要改天再来？”  
“没事，我去看看，你下去吧。”  
寝殿门果然关着，索尔喊了几声没有回应，只好自己推开，地上都是砸碎的摆设和器皿，连平日最喜欢的葡萄都扔在地上，法典和魔法原石乱七八糟地散落一地，床边的镜子也被打碎。索尔环视了一周，没有洛基的身影。  
小时候洛基生气了就会藏起来，藏到窗帘后面，索尔轻轻走到窗边，果然窗帘后面有一个人形的轮廓。  
“洛基，弟弟？”索尔拉开窗帘，一个赤着脚只穿了条短裤头的人在那里坐着，头埋在膝盖上，全身蓝色的皮肤，还带着深浅不一的花纹。索尔吓得差点把窗帘拽下来，幸好他很快就反应过来这是洛基。  
“你看到了，我不是你弟弟。”蓝皮肤的约顿人知道来人是谁，但是没有抬起头。  
“快起来，母后很担心你。”索尔想把人拉起来，“你的身体还没恢复，要好好休息。”  
洛基不着痕迹地抽开手臂，起身走到破碎的镜子前打了个响指，镜子碎片重新合在一起恢复了原状。  
镜子里清晰地映出他的样子，丑陋的约顿人，蓝皮怪，一身奇形怪状的图纹，野兽一般赤红的双目，额上还有两个畸形的鼓包。  
“就因为我是个先天畸形的霜巨人所以劳菲不要我，我没有办法和你一样强壮，就算我的魔法再好，奥丁也不会看重我，我毕竟是个外人，什么狗屁的生而为王，我真是痴心妄想。”洛基的语气里充满了自嘲，因为情绪激动而大幅度地喘息着，每一句话都像刀一样扎在索尔心上，“我是劳菲和华纳女人的私生子，连自己的生母是谁都不知道，甚至连个像样的巨人犄角都长不对，还是个……”

索尔是见过霜巨人的，但眼前的洛基在那些霜巨人眼中说不定还真的是个异类，因为作为一个男性的霜巨人他太瘦小了。那些霜巨人个个人高马大，长相粗犷像头野兽，皮肤粗粝得像花岗岩，就算是看上去比较正常的女性的体形也非常可观，而且他们的眼睛绝对没有洛基这么好看，他们连眼白都是红的，洛基只有瞳孔是红色。额头上的小角也没有夸张得像两把刀，只是两个拇指大的小包。他的皮肤除了颜色变蓝了以外还是和从前那样光滑，纹路从耳根开始蔓延要胸口，手臂，腰腹，然后没入裤腰。这是精灵吧，索尔有点分神，差点忘了准备好安慰洛基的话。

“别这样，洛基，你只是回到……老家……对，回老家而已……”索尔不懂安慰人，接下来的话几乎每一句都精准地踩到了雷点。  
“擅作主张把我带来，一声令下就要我走，我连个普通客人都不如。”  
“不是这样的，你的到来为我们两个国家带来了1500年的和平。”  
“所以我就是个道具是颗棋子，在这里我永远都是外人！”  
“父亲已经决定让我送你回去，有什么事我们可以在路上说，你有什么想说的都可以告诉我，就算你回去了以后我们也可以……”  
“还不是因为你们阿斯加德那些可笑的面子和礼仪，不然你早就让我自己滚回去了不是吗！雷神殿下？”朝会上拒绝护送的事估计被洛基知道了，索尔百口莫辩。  
“洛基，我只是……”索尔的“舍不得”三个字还没说出口就被打断。  
“我知道了，我会走的，绝不多待，你走吧。”

索尔很后悔这些年来没有和洛基好好相处，没有尽到哥哥的职责，他要是早点醒悟就好了，洛基也不会觉得自己像个外人，也不会误会他不把自己当弟弟。  
他突然感激奥丁给了他护送的任务，这样他还有一点时间来修复兄弟间的关系。

第二天弗丽嘉的侍女到火神宫告诉洛基，神后在宝库等他。洛基故意晚去了很久，觉得弗丽嘉等不到他以后应该就会离开，但是他到宝库的时候弗丽嘉还没走。无论对奥丁还是索尔他都能肆无忌惮地宣泄自己的不满，但是对弗丽嘉他不会，他深爱着这位温柔慈爱的女神，无论如何都不会对她发脾气，昨天知道自己的身世后说的那句“我想自己静一静”已经是极限了。  
感受到洛基的到来的女神转过身，露出和蔼的微笑，似乎被这微笑感染，洛基也勉强扬了扬嘴角。  
弗丽嘉上来握住他的手，温度总算上升了一点：“身体好些了吗？你这么久没来，我还以为没恢复呢，还打算晚上去看你。”  
洛基把手背到身后，随意“观赏”起宝库里的东西，说：“有什么事吗？”  
弗丽嘉走上宝库尽头的台子上，那里放着最重要的几个东西，其中有一个长方形的匣子，周围散发着冰蓝色的寒光，匣子四周冒着蓝色的雾气，是周围的空气因为温度太低不断变成水雾的原因。弗丽嘉取出了这个极寒的匣子，递到洛基面前。  
远古冰棺！洛基不用思考就知道这个东西的名字，这是约顿海姆的圣物，冰霜巨人的力量来源，据说它可以毫不费力地冰冻整个地球。  
洛基疑惑地看了看弗丽嘉。  
弗丽嘉解释道：“这是1500年前从劳菲手里拿到的，现在交给你。”  
洛基看了一眼冒着寒气的冰棺：“是众神之父的意思？是要我还给劳菲？”  
弗丽嘉笑笑：“也是我的意思，不过这是给你的，不是给劳菲的。”  
“为什么要给我？”  
“我相信这个东西在你手里会更好，你可以随意使用，甚至不用告诉劳菲。”  
洛基麻木地接过冰棺收进他的随身空间。  
“其实索尔不是那个意思，他对你的爱和我相比一点都不少，只是性子急不善于表达，你不要怪他，奥丁也是，不要辜负他的期望。”  
洛基暂时还想不出奥丁对他有什么期望，难道要他去当约顿海姆的王吗？就凭这个冰棺？不过索尔的部分他倒是可以重新考虑。  
“我明白。”  
弗丽嘉宽慰地笑了笑，摸摸小儿子的头发。

九界除了中庭，寿命都很长，神族和巨人普通人的寿命是7000年左右，等级越高的人寿命越长，王族更是能活几十万年，他们在1500岁成年以后基本就会维持原型很长一段时间直至衰老死亡。  
洛基的成年礼还有一个月，但约顿的意思看来是不打算让他在阿斯加德过他的成年礼了。三天后护送的仪仗就在雷霆之神的带领下离开了阿斯加德。

看着远去的队伍，弗丽嘉终于忍不住流下了眼泪：“你明明可以阻止的。”弗丽嘉的声音很轻，只有奥丁听见了这句话，当然这句话也是对他说的。  
奥丁颤颤巍巍地咳嗽了两声，稀疏的白发在他头顶随风飘晃：“我老了。”

 

-TBC-


	4. 四

四

（本章有一点轻微的触手X洛基的情节）

 

护送洛基的队伍一路向北，公共区域的温度开始肉眼可见地下降，曾经熟悉的植被已经换成了奇形怪状的抗寒植物，野兽的咆哮也比以往更加明显，队伍遇到过几次钢鬃兽的袭击，不过在雷神面前都毫无威胁。快到约顿边境的时候已经能在远方山峦的后面看到暗蓝的大海，凌冽的海风翻山越岭而来，剩下淡淡的海腥味。

晚上的营地燃着篝火，大部分人已经入睡，只有十来个卫兵在外圈守备。洛基悄悄躲过守卫，迎着海风踩着浪花一步步走进了海域，他霜巨人的身体已经完全觉醒，本来应该冰冷刺骨的海水现在只有一丝凉意，他是个魔法师，就算在海底也能呼吸，所以他没有什么顾虑地让身体就沉入了海底。  
海底不是完全黑暗，他能看见或者说是感觉到有卫校的海洋生物从自己身边游过，可能是水母、可能是荧火虾——如果约顿海域的生物和阿斯加德的一样的话。  
在海里是一种失重的感觉，说不上坏，甚至有些舒服，海水轻柔地挤压着身体，洛基不由得呼了口气。  
几条黑绿色的海藻缠绕到他的身上，他发现自己原来什么都没穿，什么时候脱掉的？！他不记得自己下水前有脱衣服的动作。心里开始有一些紧张，这时缠在身上的海藻竟然变成了带有吸盘的触手，仿佛是某种海洋生物的。  
这个生物是什么时候出现的！？洛基依然没有发现。  
越来越多的触手把他的手脚和身体缠住，先是腰腹，然后是四肢，最后指缝间也有细小的触须游动。他看不清那头怪物具体长什么样，也不知道缠在他身上的那些触手吸盘是不是给他注射了麻醉素，他现在使不上劲，魔法也想不起来。  
冰凉的触手从他的手掌脚掌开始，缠绕着他的四肢慢慢蠕动到躯体上，明明是在深海，可是他的身体却热得像火。触手的触摸反而让他清凉不少。  
无数吸盘紧紧地吸附在他身上，他的乳头也被吸住，前所未有的酥痒感席卷着大脑，很快下体也有了同样的感觉，而且更加强烈，细小的触须盘在他挺立的阴茎上，下面的穴口周围也有不少触须在试探，腿间的嫩肉像是有无数只蚂蚁在怕。  
好难受……

然后他的两条腿被狠狠地并在一起缠住，却有一根粗大的触须在他股间来来回回地抽动，他被激得弯起了腰。这时怪物的脸靠近了他，他原本被触须缠着的双腿被分开，最后他被死死地按到了海底的沙石上。靠近的海怪脸上有很多海藻，现在海藻正在一根根往下掉，他就要看到海怪的脸。但是他还没有看清楚海怪的脸就被海水呛住，随着喉咙里一阵刺痛剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
结果就是洛基被自己咳醒了。  
洛基大喘着气擦了擦头上的汗，这该死的梦，他发现自己全身都是汗，下体更是湿得一塌糊涂，他很少有这种情况。也许是要成年的原因吧，做这种梦。自从恢复霜巨人的体质后他的身体就开始起了一些变化，再加上重伤初愈，他总觉得自己整个人都怪怪的。

他现在在马车里，阿斯加德准备了足够宽敞的马车给他休息，弗丽嘉还亲自把车厢里面布置好，舒适度不输他的火神宫，除了有点颠簸。出汗以后更冷了，觉得被窝里都凉丝丝的。从门帘缝隙进来的光线他大概能判断出现在应该还是中午，他裹了裹被子以免风吹进来。  
这时外面响起了索尔的声音：“我可以进来吗洛基？”  
洛基裹着被子坐起来，说:“进来吧，你什么时候这么有礼貌了。”  
索尔掀开帘子钻进来:“我听侍女说你一直在咳，母后给的药吃了吗？”  
“吃了，就是觉得好冷。”  
索尔伸直腿坐到他旁边，拍拍自己的腿说:“来，我抱你。”  
洛基咳得更厉害了:“咳……咳咳……你……咳……是不是有病……咳咳……”  
“我们小时候都是这样的啊，别害羞，快来。”  
“咳……不要……别碰我……咳咳……放手……”  
索尔连被子带人一起揽到了怀里，看着洛基慢慢变红的脸:“看吧，多管用。”  
“我喘不过气了……咳……”  
“哦，我松松。”  
也许是两个人的动静太大，外面的约顿使者好奇地过来掀开门帘看了看，当他们看到索尔抱着洛基时变得很生气:“雷神殿下！请自重！”  
自重？什么玩意儿？  
索尔眯着眼问:“你说什么？”  
索尔的眼神有点用，不过使者还是怯懦地补了一句：:“两位殿下这样搂搂抱抱成何体统？”  
洛基懒懒地看了使者一眼:“不经通传就进来，你有体统？”  
使者没想到这个前些天还病秧秧情绪低落的王子今天就开始摆架子了，一下子楞在原地，差点摔下马。  
“还不出去？要我用棍子请？”  
使者赶紧道歉然后放下了门帘。  
索尔告状一般：“刚刚就是他们说要我先问你才准进来的，你们约顿的民风这么保守的吗？”  
“我怎么知道。”洛基往索尔怀里钻了钻，找了个舒适的姿势开始睡觉。

几天后队伍进入了约顿国土，劳菲会派人来这里迎接，所以他们在边境找了个村子休息。  
约顿三面环海，离这个这个村子不远处就有一个码头。洛基的伤几天前已经全好了，可以正常出来和索尔一起骑马前进，队伍休整的这几天就和索尔骑马在周围的村落里晃悠。  
作为九界闻名的花花公子，范达尔主动担任起了导游的职责：“约顿海姆是极北之国，常年气候寒冷，只有1月的时候会有太阳，他们的矿物和珠宝是主要经济来源，其次是渔业和动物皮毛，稀有草药也不少，但是因为气候恶劣地形险峻，出口量并不多，只有少数人会为草药去冒险。”  
洛基看着经过的村民，个个的身高都在3米左右，包括女性，就算骑着马他也得仰望他们：“他们可真高大。”  
“对，巨人族都这样，南方的火焰巨人也很高大，他们都是只有极少数才会和我们身材一样，比如……”  
“咳咳……”索尔赶紧提醒范达尔。  
范达尔也听出来了，赶紧转移话题：“比如矮人和精灵，他们和约顿的贸易来往很多，其次就是华纳，和南方的火巨人关系也还不错，和阿斯加德来往很少。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为众神之父拿走了他们的圣物远古冰棺，冰棺可以提供给他们无限的能源和力量，所以冰棺被夺走以后他们并不愿意和阿斯加德来往。”  
逛了这么久索尔只有一个想法:这里太荒凉了，没有葡萄，常年晒不到太阳，洛基喜欢的宝石花也不能生长，他一定待不惯。  
索尔自言自语地说了句：“如果把冰棺还给他们情况会好转吗？”  
范达尔摇摇头:“我不建议这样做，这是众神之父好不容易才赢来的和平，不能随意就抛弃，有了冰棺他们很可能就会肆无忌惮地发起战争。”  
洛基逛了半天也乏了：“这里就没有什么好玩的吗？”  
“海边可以去捕鱼，森林里的野兽皮毛，能换很多钱。”  
“哈，就没有轻松一点的？”洛基一听这种满脑子肌肉的活动就头疼，“比如晚宴？话剧？实在不行歌舞也行。”  
“约顿物资匮乏，很少会做办宴会这种浪费资源的事，歌舞倒是有，他们的女性霜巨人还是很漂亮的，他们的酒虽然不好喝，但是很有用，喝了不会太冷。”  
洛基边听范达尔介绍边看集市上的霜巨人，女性确实还不错，但是最矮的都比索尔高，他们这些阿斯加德来的也就和未成年人比比。想到自己的身体，他是个畸形的霜巨人，要想在约顿找到适合他的配偶，看来要掘地三尺。  
洛基不由得叹了口气：“看来我得去华纳或者阿斯加德找老婆了。”  
索尔猛地转过头:“弟弟你想得可真远。”  
“毕竟以后都要在这里，据说有子嗣的话在宫廷里的地位也会高一点，我得抓紧时间。”  
“你看希芙怎么样？”  
旁边的范达尔把刚喝下的酒喷了出来。  
“算了吧，我觉得你和她挺配的。”

第二天索尔和洛基趁约顿使者不注意悄悄跟着村民出去捕鱼。在约顿海域捕鱼和阿斯加德不同，因为这里大多数鱼类都很大，用网是不太可行的，基本都是用鱼叉或者亲自潜水下去抓。而且浮冰甚多，很容易撞坏渔船，处处都要小心。  
在渔民们教导了无数次无果后，索尔把锤子扔进海里表演了一段雷神电鱼。最终效果显著，渔船周围密密麻麻地漂了一片当地特有的暴龙鱼和象鼻鱼，连平时在深海游动很难抓到的珍珠鱼也飘上来不少，而且洛基表示他们要不了这么多，只拿了两条就全部送给了当地的渔民。巨人们纷纷表示也要去找矮人做几把能放电的锤子。

兄弟俩背着鱼骑马回村子的时候远远看到一支霜巨人的仪仗队已经在落脚的酒馆门口，不远处的码头边挺着几艘很大的船，应该就是劳菲派来迎接的。接下来就要把洛基交给约顿海姆，他们以后很可能好几年都见不上一面，说不定还会在战场上兵戎相向。他们从小就没有分开过，。眼看他们的关系才刚缓和就要分开，现在索尔的心里就像被割肉一样难受，他想说些什么，但是喉咙仿佛有什么东西堵着，只好木然地骑着马前进  
随着距离的拉进，他们发现这支仪仗规模和制式等级还不低，虽然没人说但是大家都知道无论谁对待一个归国的质子都不会这么上心，而且港口边的船队船体上还有约顿海姆的旗帜和标识。不可能这么豪华，而且没有必要用船，这也太夸张了。洛基心里隐约有些不安。

仪仗领队的霜巨人看到索尔和洛基骑马回来，马背上还驮了不少鱼，皱着眉头挥了挥手，几个女性霜巨人围到洛基身边，有的帮他牵走马，有的把索尔隔开，然后簇拥着洛基走到了领头人的面前。  
被挤开的索尔觉得莫名其妙，把马和鱼交给侍从后去找范达尔。范达尔的表情看上去不太好，看到索尔走过来以后就更差了。  
“你看起来不太对劲，发生什么事了吗？”  
范达尔皱着眉头：“他们说……劳菲已经下令……要洛基……去和亲……”  
索尔一下子抓住了范达尔的手臂：“什么？和亲！？”  
范达尔强忍着手臂上的剧痛:“是的，即刻启程。”  
索尔手上的力度又加大了几分：“去哪里！”  
范达尔吃痛，抽出手臂退后半步:“穆斯贝尔海姆，嫁给火焰巨人苏尔特尔。”  
这次是索尔退后了半步，眼里一片空茫。他看向人群中的洛基，同样也是面色惨白。  
很快范达尔就听到了震耳欲聋的雷声，脚下的地面都在颤抖。“轰——轰隆——轰隆——”天空中突然乌云密布，紫色的雷暴从各个反向不停地撕扯着天幕，海面上波涛汹涌，浪头一个接一个地扑上岸，准备送亲的船队在狂风中被吹得“嘎吱”作响。

 

-TBC-

假期最后一摸，有点短，哈哈，下周末再更第五章。


	5. 五

五

 

约顿的送亲队伍执意按劳菲的旨意即刻出发，但是就在他们即将启航时来暴风雨来临，还被雷电劈坏了几根桅杆，因此队伍只得停下来等暴风过去。

几个侍从从船上下来，在不远的岸边找到了索尔，几个侍女商量一番后派出一个朝索尔走去。  
“雷神殿下，马上暴风雨就要来了，我们先去酒馆修整，等雨停了再出发，但是洛基殿下说不去旅店，他要留在船上，我们想请您去劝一下他。”  
索尔想了一下：“好，我去看看，实在不行我在船上陪他，你们不用担心。”  
听索尔这么说了侍女如释重负般道了谢挺直腰杆走了。

所有人都上岸后索尔去了洛基的房间，一进门就见地上有一只摔碎的花瓶。  
房间布置的还算可以，墙上和天花板上都有天然发光的石头，还点了魔法蜡烛，索尔很容易就看见一个身着盛装的人坐在镜子前。  
“洛基，你不上岸吗？暴风雨快来了。”  
洛基缓缓起身转过来：“我的新娘礼服，好看吗？”  
不得不说巨人们的工艺还是不错的，洛基现在身上穿的是用七彩纱织成的礼服 ，正常情况下看只是普通的白纱，但是在阳光或者灯光下会有彩虹的光泽。随着洛基挪动步子，礼服上晃过一圈圈七彩的光晕，映得墙上都是。  
索尔呆在原地，木木地说：“好看。”  
洛基提着裙摆又迈出一步，仿佛是为了让索尔看得更清楚点：“我就要嫁去穆斯贝尔了，哥哥你替我高兴吗？哦抱歉，我老是改不了口。”  
索尔揉揉发痒的鼻子：“没关系，你喜欢叫什么都行。”暴风雨就要来了，屋子里异常闷热导致他全身都在冒汗。  
洛基拖着纱裙走到索尔跟前:”哥哥～稀里糊涂地被嫁到穆斯贝尔，是个人都不会开心的。”  
索尔透过轻薄的布料看到了洛基白皙的皮肤 ，他只有腰上多一层白布，别的地方几乎都能从礼服里透出来，索尔不知道该把目光放在哪里：“我知道，我……”  
洛基用食指按住他的嘴唇：“我不想听那些大道理，你一个字都不要说。”他的语气里饱含委屈，接着把脑袋靠到索尔颈边，另一只手绕到索尔的肩膀上用食指绞着索尔垂下的一缕金发。  
礼服轻薄如蝉翼，就算隔着铠甲索尔都能感觉到洛基柔软的躯体，他绷直了身子:“好……我不说……”  
感受到对方身体的僵硬，恶作剧之神把嘴贴到索尔耳朵边：“作为众神之父抚养我1500年的回报，我愿意把我的初夜献给你，怎么样？”  
强烈的闪电照亮了船舱，紧接着一声雷鸣的巨响。  
索尔抓住他绕着自己头发的手把对方推开：“你疯了？！”  
外面的闪电照着洛基的脸，他咬着下嘴唇，委屈极了：“我听说那个苏尔特尔已经有七八个王妃了，外面还有数不清的情人，年纪和奥丁一样大，我……我……”眼泪从眼眶里流出来，“为什么倒霉的总是我，小时候明明是一起恶作剧，为什么我就得到了恶作剧之神的名头，你就是战神就是力量之神。”  
因为坏点子都是你想的，责罚都是我的。索尔心里这么想，嘴上说着：“没有的事弟弟，我……”  
洛基一把推开想上来安慰他的索尔：“劳菲生下我却不要我，奥丁把我养大一声不吭就扔给别人，你们都不要我！”  
索尔慌了，他赶紧上前把洛基按回怀里，一只手捏住洛基的后颈安抚：“没有！我会想办法的。”  
洛基的情绪重新缓和下来，重新靠回索尔肩头：“我想请哥哥你帮我。”  
索尔完全跟不上洛基的节奏：“怎么帮你？”  
洛基的手指摸上索尔铠甲的搭扣：“送苏尔特尔一顶绿帽子。”  
咔嚓！索尔搞不清是他心里的还是外面的雷暴声。  
“哥哥，你就不想要我吗？”他俩身高相仿，洛基只比索尔矮半个头，他的呼吸就在索尔耳边：“那天，在史塔克的桑拿室里，我可是听见你在梦里叫我的名字了。”  
“啪嗒。”索尔的上身的铠甲掉到了地上，他以为隐藏的很好的秘密居然早就被当事人发现了。没错，自从矮人国那次以后，他就时不时会做一些荒唐的梦，梦里无论是女妖、精灵、人类、野兽……都是黑发碧眼，最重要的是他们在梦里和他交欢的时候叫的都是“哥哥”。

他们现在只隔着一层布料——洛基身上的不能算衣服——互相能感受到对方的体温和肌肉的形状。  
“我不会说出去的，这顶绿帽子只有我看得见，多少占苏尔特尔一点便宜，这样我心里也会好受一点。”洛基用鼻尖蹭了蹭索尔的脸颊，胡茬戳得他有些发痒，差点打了个喷嚏，“好吗哥哥？最后一次恶作剧。”  
如果问这世界上有什么事是洛基百分百有把握的，那其中一件就是激怒他哥哥的同时博取到足够的同情心。所以见索尔没有被说动，他从索尔的怀里挣脱出来：“没关系，你不愿意的话我找别人，我知道范达尔就在下面的船舱。”

什么？关范达尔什么事？听他的语气就算下面的不是范达尔是个不认识的霜巨人也可以？  
洛基的手快要触到门把手的时候身后一股怪力扑过来按住了门板，他能感觉到身后的热量和头顶发梢上厚重的呼吸。  
暴雨如期而至，海浪和雨水哗啦啦地冲刷着船体，夹杂着一阵阵的闪电和雷鸣，船舱里却安静极了。  
洛基被索尔的手臂困在他和门板中间，索尔用一种他从未见过的眼神看着他，他有点害怕，身体尽量往后贴，不过他们彼此对视的时间没有太长。  
“我……我没记错的话……今……今天应该是我的成年礼，所以我有权利……唔……”  
索尔的两只手还撑在墙上， 他只是含住了洛基的嘴唇并没有做更多的动作，因为他也被自己的这个举动吓到了，他居然真的亲了自己的弟弟 。  
洛基的嘴唇微凉，唇瓣间带有他特有的清冽味道，柔软的触感让索尔以为自己含住了一块布丁。许久之后他才恋恋不舍地放开 ，拉开了一点两人之间的距离，洛基睁大了双眼，微张着嘴说不出话。  
索尔单手托着他的脸，有的事一旦开了个头就止不住，他还回味着刚刚那个意犹未尽的吻，他用拇指指腹摩挲着洛基微红的脸颊，再次吻了下去 。   
索尔吻得极为仔细，他把洛基抵到了门上，把手掌垫在洛基脑后，然后用舌头和嘴唇来回抿住洛基的上下唇深深吮吸，洛基被吻得眼花缭乱 ，原来接吻有这么多的套路的吗？他只能笨拙地去咬兄长的嘴唇，直到呼吸困难脑袋发晕了都不懂放开 ，幸好这时候索尔用舌头撬开了他的口腔。洛基觉得自己全身的骨头都被这个吻搞酥了，身体忍不住往下滑。不得不说索尔真的是个体贴的情人，他及时地用手臂担住了洛基发软的腰 。有了支撑点以后洛基便安心地把身体的重量都放到了兄长的手臂上，专心地对付兄长的吻。  
索尔当然不会满足于单纯的接吻，他宽厚的手掌在洛基腰背游移，这两个地方没有什么肉，于是他转而向下，出乎意料的是屁股的手感极佳，他忍不住拍了几下。  
巨大的羞耻感把洛基从意乱情迷的吻中拉回来，他使劲推开了他哥哥，愤恨地看着他。  
洛基的反抗让索尔更兴奋，他弯腰勾住弟弟的腿弯，轻松地把人抬起来扔到了床上。  
铺天盖地的吻落下来，价值连城的礼服被无情地撕碎 ，大片的肌肤裸露在空气中，索尔身上的铠甲已经被洛基脱掉现在只有一件里衫，洛基抬手摸进他的衣摆，从他结实紧致的腹肌摸上胸口。他惊叹于他哥哥完美精悍的肉体，他曾经无数次幻想去触摸感受一下它的手感，没想到竟是在这种情况下实现了。   
索尔享受着弟弟毫无技术含量的爱抚，一边去撕弟弟身上最后一块布。现在洛基的身体完全展现在他面前，白皙光滑没有一点瑕疵和赘肉，劳菲把他送给苏尔特尔是明智的选择。  
索尔最先注意的是耻毛丛中那根尺寸可观的阴茎，他的弟弟居然已经勃起了。他凑近嗅了嗅，当他发现自己并不因为面前的是个男人而排斥以后张嘴含住了顶端。洛基的性经验仅限于春梦和自己动手，这一含激得他大脑一片空白，手指和脚趾同时卷了起来。索尔继续吞咽，当他去捏下面的囊袋的时候发现了异样——原本男人会阴的地方居然多出来一条细缝，看上去和女人的阴道差不多。  
洛基毫不避讳地告诉索尔：“这大概就是劳菲把我送给苏尔特尔的原因。”  
索尔和他一起长大，居然从来没有发现过:“我记得小时候不是这样的啊。”  
“这个器官在成年之前没有作用，再加上众神之父的封印，所以连我自己都不知道。”  
原来如此。  
索尔的大脑被好奇心占领，他弟弟也会像女人那样吗？如果去吸他的乳头 ……索尔想着想着就付诸了行动，他捏住洛基的一颗乳头，看到洛基因为刺激而仰起脖子后毫不犹豫地含住了另外一边。  
洛基的大脑一直处于“和哥哥做爱”的“道德谴责”中，所以根本没有心思去享受 ，只想着赶紧把绿帽子准备好：“唔 ……你怎么那么多花样 ，直接点不好吗？”  
索尔不理他，把两边的乳头都玩得红肿以后就去抚弄新发现的那个隐秘地。雌穴内部像是有个水泡，索尔的中指刚进去一个指节里面就分泌出滑腻的体液，指尖抚弄着里面一层层的嫩肉，这倒是和别的女神没有什么区别，洛基的表情也是，碧色的眸子里起了一层水雾，细不可闻的哼声从喉咙里溢出。  
异物侵入后没有想象中的不适，而是一股微弱电流流过的感觉，入侵的手指在穴内探索开发起从未被造访过的处女地。电流流过的感觉越来越强烈，洛基忍不住地呻吟起来，他抓住索尔胸口的衣襟，听着自己像发春的母猫一样浪叫，索尔的手指已经开始模仿性交的动作抽插起来，带着薄茧的手指富含技巧地刺激内里的每一处敏感点，从未感受过的快感让他头皮发麻。  
“不要了……索尔……嗯……哥哥……求你了……啊啊……”  
索尔加快抽插的频率，吻着他的唇:“你还没享受到真正的快乐。”  
“不……嗯……不行……要尿了……啊啊……”洛基觉得下面完全不受控制，他努力地夹紧，但是温热的液体还是从他颤抖的股间喷出来，他仿佛听到了喷水的扑哧声，那瞬间他的大脑几乎放空，只想痛快地释放出来。索尔抽出黏糊糊的手指把上面的粘液抹到洛基硬挺的乳头上，又在洛基的注视下认真地舔干净。

刚刚的手指运动让洛基尝到了性爱的甜头，所以现在当索尔硕大的阴茎顶到他的雌穴口时他不但没有排斥反而多了一丝期待，不过他很快就会后悔。索尔的家伙太大了，蘑菇头刚挤进去他就叫不出来了，张大嘴巴无声地表达他的痛苦。  
索尔胸口的汗水滴下来，他忍得很痛苦，但又不想弄疼他弟弟:“痛吗？受不了的话就不做了。”  
洛基是谁，大名鼎鼎的火神，这点痛算什么:“做！继续！”  
轻柔的吻从额头开始落下，厚实的嘴唇若有若无地拂过他的皮肤，火热的呼吸从耳廓钻进心窝里，洛基不住地缩着脖子颤抖，该死的索尔还用胡茬蹭他的颈窝和锁骨。洛基心里有什么开始在苏醒，他不知不觉中分开了双腿，无意识地挺起腰杆向索尔求爱抚。索尔一边舔着红肿的乳头一边压下腰身，又爽又痛双重感觉折磨着洛基的神经，他眼前的景象已经完全模糊，索尔在他断断续续的呻吟声中完全进入，把那个狭窄的地方撑得满满的。  
索尔才动了一下洛基就大声地叫了出来，手指甲都陷进了索尔的手臂肌肉。但索尔已经控制不住了，他不能自已地再次挺入、再抽出、挺入……  
“啊啊……嗯 ……嗯 ……哥哥 ……”洛基觉得自己全身都痉挛了，索尔每撞进来一下就仿佛有电流从下面流动到全身，让他发疯 ，索尔抽动的速度越来越快，原本紧致的雌穴已经变得湿润松软，现在还因为流水过多被撞击了“啪啪啪”的撞击声。  
索尔把他的两只手按到床上，像雄兽压制他的雌兽，洛基被撞得摇摇晃晃，双腿快要盘不住他的腰，只是机械性地举在索尔的腰两侧。  
随着洛基一阵剧烈的抽搐，阴道绞紧了正在里面痛快驰骋的阴茎，索尔一下子没把持住全都交待出来，雌穴被浓稠的精液瞬间灌满。  
索尔不管他黏糊糊的下体，把洛基抱起来跨坐在他腿上准备开始新一轮的占有，他要完整地占有他的弟弟。  
后穴不像前面那样敏感，索尔就着流出的精液尝试着放入一根指头，洛基一个激灵缩回了屁股快速地摇着头：“不行，那里……不行 ……”  
索尔咬着他的耳朵问：“绿帽子不要了？”  
一想到这个洛基又有了勇气 ，加上索尔的舌头在他耳廓周围乱舔带来的痒意一直在麻痹他，最终终于妥协：“那 ……你……你温柔一点 ……”  
索尔拍拍他的屁股：“自己去趴着 。”  
洛基听话地趴到床上，按索尔教的头贴在床褥上，手抓稳床单，分开双腿，屁股撅高 。他的身体精悍而柔软，很容易就把腰背下塌出了一个好看的弧度，屁股完全撅高以后后面那个粉嫩的肉穴就暴露了出来 ，艳红的穴肉从中心开始呈菊花状扩散 ，颜色也随之变浅，到边缘就只剩一圈淡淡的粉色，渐渐和周围雪白的臀肉融合，就像一个从中间切开的桃子，桃仁中间的小孔因为害怕而颤抖收缩。  
原来他的弟弟这么诱人的吗？为什么不早点发现！索尔对男人从来没有兴趣，就算对着女人也很少有这种想法，但今天不知道怎么了被他弟弟的身体迷得七荤八素 ，他不假思索地舔上那个粉嫩的肉穴 。舌尖在穴口打了个转，然后对着肉眼不断戳刺，洛基被刺激得不停发抖，呻吟声也断断续续地，手里的床单被拧成了麻花，他没想到索尔竟然能做到这个地步。感到肉穴的收缩幅度变大以后索尔停下舔舐，不费力地插入了一根手指。手指变换着角度在紧致的肉穴里开拓 ，当他碰到一处凸起时洛基的呻吟声变了个调，他继续按压那里，洛基几乎要哭出来了。肉穴里开始有清透的液体流出，索尔接着体液的润滑插入第二根手指，洛基的眼前炸出一阵阵的白光，他什么都不能思考了，抓着床单胡乱地尖叫着：“要到了 ……那里 ……啊啊啊 ……啊 ……哥哥 ……”  
索尔听到有东西滴到床单上，果然洛基是射了。  
“舒服吗？还可以更舒服。”索尔趴到他背上，扶着阴茎对准了还处于痉挛状态的肉穴口。  
像根烙铁，索尔的东西就像根烙铁，这是洛基的感觉，被全部进入以后他觉得自己像个肠道都火辣辣的，索尔已经清楚他的敏感带在哪里，粗长的阴茎每次插入都能精准地压过那个地方，他才刚刚射过，身体敏感得不行，索尔粗暴抽插对他来说简直就是折磨 。太过分了，实在太过分了，他还没有喘好气就被这么粗暴地对待，简直当他是妓女。他用膝盖奋力往前挪了一步，马上就被索尔掐着腰杆拉回去，换来的是打在他的屁股上的清脆的巴掌声，还有更猛烈的肏弄。在没有任何爱抚的情况下洛基被插得又射了两次，第三次是被索尔正面肏射的，因为他连跪的力气都没有了，屁股上还都是红指印，索尔就“大发慈悲”抱着他做，他哥哥简直可怕，完全不给他休息的时间。射完第三次以后他整个人都差不多虚脱连咬人的力气都没有，索尔依然孜孜不倦。见洛基浑身酸软地挂在他身上，索尔把人放回床上，从后面抬起洛基的屁股，朝着那个湿软的小洞再次一插到底。洛基只是轻轻呻吟了一下就没了反应。

完事后索尔给洛基洗了澡又去底层船舱找了点吃的，他看到已经有人准备好了食物，心里正喊不好的时候又看到了餐盘旁边的一个金属徽章，是范达尔的。船上除了索尔和洛基以外还有范达尔，他一般不会离索尔太远，这是他的职责，所以两个王子在船上做了什么他完全清楚，还一边心惊胆战地在下面守着不让任何人进来并且留下自己的徽章告诉索尔放心，一边祈祷众神之父不要发现什么。

第二天暴风雨依然没有停，沉甸甸的乌云笼罩着整个沿海区域，索尔分不清现在是白天还是晚上。洛基的身体也起了变化，变回了霜巨人的样子。  
索尔搂着他发烫的身体担忧地问：“洛基，你怎么了，是不是不舒服？”  
洛基呼出的气灼热无比，头发一夜之间也长长了不少，像团海藻一样，眼眶里貌似也被蒸出了水雾，看上去湿湿的，他有点失神地看了一圈天花板，然后目光在索尔脸上聚焦：“难受……很热……”  
“是上次的伤复发了吗？我带你去找医生。”  
“不……不是……可能是……发情期……”  
索尔对霜巨人的身体一无所知：“什么是发情期？”  
“昨天送亲的霜巨人告诉我的，霜巨人成年后会有发情期。”  
“还有呢？”  
“……我就打断了他，朝他扔了个花瓶，叫他们滚。”  
索尔语塞。  
发情期，和亲，难道劳菲是算着洛基的发情期快到了所以迫不及待要早点送到穆斯贝尔去？只是没想到洛基的发情期来得这么早。  
索尔焦急地擦着洛基额上的汗水:“发情期？那我是不是只要和你做……就可以了？”  
“如果你不嫌弃我这个样子的话。”  
嫌弃？怎么可能 ，索尔是嫌弃那些曾经在战场上和他打得不可开交的霜巨人，但眼前的洛基他一点都嫌弃不起来。洛基就像只冰雪精灵，蓝色的皮肤上蔓延着美丽的图纹，他本身身体就修长，变成蓝色以后更显纤细，赤红的眼睛也不比原先的逊色。  
这样的洛基索尔怎么会嫌弃，他虔诚地吻了吻洛基的额头，然后吻了洛基额头上其中的一只小角。  
“嗯……”像受到很大的刺激似的，洛基皱着眉头轻哼了一声，索尔以为自己做错了什么，赶紧停下来。不同于昨晚正常状态的洛基，发情期的霜巨人性欲强烈，索尔刚停下动作洛基就拽着索尔的头发向下主动吻了起来。索尔托着洛基的后背熟练地回应着，洛基的喘息和力气都变大了许多，没亲多久就把索尔压到床上自己翻身骑了上去。他像只饿急了的馋猫，一面用屁股磨蹭索尔的下体，一面在索尔胸口上又舔又咬。昨夜的性事过后两人都未着寸缕，肌肤相贴的情况下欲火一点即燃，洛基感到胯下的巨物正在迅速苏醒。龟头顶部的小孔开始冒出前液，在洛基下体的摩擦下浓烈的男性气味迅速在空气熊扩散开来，发情的霜巨人像是受到了极大的蛊惑，他拱起后背，脸凑到了索尔青筋暴鼓的阴茎边，伸出艳红的舌尖舔去马眼新冒出的前液，然后迫不及待地含了进去。  
温暖的口腔包裹上来时索尔舒爽地叹了口气，这简直像他梦里的那些“洛基”，主动、妖娆、淫荡，索尔又深吸了口气，抓住洛基的头发说:“灵活运用你的舌头，弟弟？”  
得到指导的洛基尝试着用舌头去逗弄马眼，翻搅出大量腥咸的液体，他不断地吞咽，索尔不由得挺了挺腰，尽管洛基已经在卖力地吞咽，但他哥哥的东西实在太大了，他只能吞进一半，所以口水还是止不住低流出来。  
“可以了，现在可以把你的屁股放上来了，不然我要被你舔射了。”  
洛基松开早已发酸的腮帮子，转而用手去撸。修长的手指包裹上来，虽然没有什么技巧但是力度刚好。  
索尔真的要被撸射了，他大喘着气，咬牙骂道:“加快，小混蛋。”  
洛基加快速度撸了几十下后一股温热的白浊从马眼喷出，浇了他满手。他好奇地闻了闻，和自己的差不多，但是是他哥哥的，他被这个想法弄得面红耳赤，哪怕现在他的皮肤是蓝色他也觉得耳朵快要烧起来了。  
没爽够。这是索尔的想法，他抬起大腿蹭了蹭洛基的下体，早已湿的不行，他用膝盖顶了顶洛基的屁股:“上来。”  
洛基撑着索尔的腹肌抬起屁股，在索尔眼前毫无遮掩地分开双腿，用手指分开自己的雌穴，在毫无疲软预兆的阴茎上摩擦:“哥哥，你想用前面还是后面？”  
索尔挑眉:“后面，我要看你自己把自己肏射出来。”  
洛基弯腰吻了吻索尔的嘴角：“如你所愿，我的哥哥。”  
他当着索尔的面舔湿手指，沾着索尔刚刚射出的精液伸进自己的后穴里做扩张，发情期的霜巨人不用花太多时间准备，一旦进入发情期他们的身体随时都可以进行交合。  
洛基长长地呻吟着坐下，高热湿软的穴肉吸着蘑菇头往里吞，索尔伸出手和他十指交握充当他的支撑点，他就像骑马一样在他哥哥身上起伏 ，一夜间变长的黑发像丝绸一样，衬得他更加妖娆迷人。  
还差一点，他前面的小兄弟一直没有得到爱抚，所以还差一点：“嗯……嗯……帮我……哥哥……好难受……”  
“难受就自己勤快点。”  
洛基见索尔不肯帮他，只好支起双腿用一个蹲坐的姿势去动，他把长发都甩到后背，抓着索尔的手努力保持好姿势让索尔的阴茎每次都能擦过敏感点。  
“啊啊啊……”洛基踮着脚跟射了，上下甩动的阴茎把精液溅得到处都是。  
洛基累得倒在索尔胸前，索尔抱着他翻了个身，舔掉他脸上和胸口上的东西，抽出后穴里的阴茎插入了前面的雌穴。情热再次袭来，他搂紧索尔的脖子用变调的声音催促道：“操我……哥哥……”  
索尔把他的长腿压到胸前用力挺动起腰身，木床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，洛基赤红的眼睛早已失焦，身上的花纹颜色仿佛也变得更明显，索尔还腾出手去摸他额上的小角。  
“啊啊……啊……用力……”  
索尔也快到了，他抬起洛基的屁股，用一个最深入的姿势做最后的冲刺，洛基的双腿大大地分开，交合处的耻毛沾满了白沫。索尔低吼了一声抓着洛基的腿根射出来，发情期的霜巨人可能真的在身体构造上有一些不同，索尔发现他这次射进洛基身体里的精液几乎都被吸收了，一滴都没有漏出来。  
接吻的感觉该死的好，他们都愿意花很多时间在上面，在两个人都射过一次之后他们更是愿意做这种不费精力却又满足感爆棚的事。  
“啾 ……啾 ……”情色的水声说明正在接吻的两人是多么难舍难分，贴在一起的四片嘴唇一刻也不愿分开，他们肆意地交换彼此的呼吸和津液，舌头在唇齿间相遇互相勾缠，偶尔因为呼吸困难停一会儿，但下一秒就又盯着对方红肿的嘴唇吻了上去。  
“还要吗……”索尔靠在床头把洛基抱在怀里，托着他脑袋手指缠着浓密的黑发，说完这三个字就又继续他们的接吻大业。  
洛基吻了很久才断断续续地边回吻边吐出几个字：“要……我要你……哥哥……我是你的……嗯……”

洛基的发情期不到两天就退了，做完最后一次后洛基就一直昏睡到现在，像只小猫一样缩在索尔怀里。大概是纵欲过度，索尔没睡着多久，醒来以后也什么都不想做，就抱着洛基在床上听海潮声。船身在海水里摇晃，索尔想起小时候，忘记是几百岁了，弗丽嘉在花园给洛基做了个很大的秋千架，他和洛基就常在上面睡午觉，被弗丽嘉施了魔法的架子会自己摇动，就像现在。

一只海鸟停在圆形的玻璃窗口啄羽毛，暴风雨快过去了。

-tbc-  
（上周忙的人仰马翻，今天好不容易搬完家了宽带又安错了，晚上装电脑 ，发现键盘丢了 ……╯□╰）


	6. 六

六

 

“洛基殿下变回霜巨人了呢，还是巨人的样子好看。”  
“是啊，就是矮了点。”  
“听说是阿斯加德的雷神索尔说服他的。”  
“多亏了雷神殿下，不然奥布大使的脑袋又要开花了。”  
“雷神殿下也好帅。”  
“要是能多看他几天就好了。”  
“是啊，这次要是去阿斯加德和亲就好了。”  
……  
洛基躺在床上听甲板上的侍女们叽叽喳喳地讨论，他自己也很头疼，不是他想变成霜巨人的样子，是他变不回去了，拜索尔所赐，他现在一点精神都没有，全身都酸痛得要死，除了累就是累，这绿帽子做得太不容易了。这几天他也睡得不好，船开得很快，非常晃，霜巨人的房间布置也只是好看但是一点也不舒适，只适合索尔那种皮糙肉厚的家伙。再加上索尔在三天前，也就是暴风雨停止的那天收到了奥丁的召令后就走了。从阿斯加德到约顿的路上几乎每天都是索尔抱着他睡的，现在晚上没有人给他抱着取暖，他睡得更不好了。  
操你的索尔·奥丁森，一声不吭就走了。

“咚咚咚 。”又是叩门声，洛基正在气头上，过了很久才说“进来”。  
一个女巨人端着食物进来了，她跪到洛基床边，轻声说：“医师说您要多出去晒晒太阳，这样对您的身体有好处，所以今天请务必和我一同出去。”  
洛基这几天都没有召见任何人，只允许这个侍女定时来送吃的，他现在还是很不舒服，看来不听医师的不行了，于是说：“好吧，这些天来也辛苦你了，你叫什么名字？”  
“莉丝 。”  
“好的莉丝，现在来给我更衣吧。”  
莉丝放下食物后就去衣柜找了更换的衣服，再回到床边时洛基已经从被窝里坐起来了，他全身赤裸，只在重要部位搭了条毛巾，莉丝不是没有见过男性的裸体，但眼前的王子身上全是大小深浅不一的痕迹，那些暧昧的紫红色痕迹在洛基蓝色的皮肤上也非常显眼，可见痕迹之深，而且从脖子到胸口，一直蔓延到腰部以下直到腿间，洛基要是转过身子的话她还能看到屁股上面也有。  
莉丝惊得全身发抖，她抱着衣服站在床前一动不动，洛基用手指梳了梳头发：“你看到什么了？”  
莉丝赶紧低下头：“没有，奴婢什么都没看到。”  
“很好，你过来。”  
莉丝小步走到床边，洛基把手放到她的头顶，一阵白光从她脑袋上晃过，她的眼神变得迷茫，原本紧绷着的肩膀也耷拉下来。  
洛基拿开手，一字一句地说：“听好了莉丝，你刚刚什么都没看到，你记住，你是我最忠心的仆人，只听命于我，永远不会背叛我，明白了吗？”  
“明白，我的主人。”  
“好了，给我更衣吧。”  
“是，主人。”  
莉丝麻利地给他换上衣服，又挑了条纱巾给他围在脖子上，刚整理好外面就传来一阵嘈杂的声音，洛基让莉丝去看看发生什么事了，莉丝很快就回来，说外面有个人类魔法师捣乱。  
人类魔法师？洛基回想了片刻，推开窗户，只见一个女魔法师坐着一把扫把飘浮在他的甲板上方。  
洛基一只手肘靠着窗框：“阿莫拉？呵，你这是个什么装扮？从中庭的低俗话剧里面学的？”  
叫阿莫拉的魔法师看着洛基很久才确认眼前这个蓝皮肤的家伙是她认识的那个洛基：“哇哦，小王子你总是能给人惊喜，苏尔特尔娶了你真是福气。”说着她撩起那件在洛基看来不伦不类的巫师袍，露出扫把上的“光轮2000”的商标：“对，哈利·波特同款。”  
“说吧，你来做什么？”  
自从洛基出现后阿莫拉的目光就一直在他周围往返，好像在找什么，什么都没找到后才说：“嗯……咳……那个……你哥哥呢？不是他负责护送你的吗？”  
洛基翻了个白眼：“走了，回阿斯加德去了。”  
“啊？不敢相信，他居然会扔下你？”  
“别说得我跟他关系多好似的，要找他就去阿斯加德，这里可没有你能看上眼的人。”  
阿莫拉飘下来和洛基平视：“怎么会，小王子你要是愿意陪我我也是可以的。”  
洛基关上了窗户。  
就在巨人们准备把阿莫拉赶走的时候莉丝推开了窗户：“奉洛基殿下之命，阿莫拉小姐是洛基殿下的朋友，是来参加他的婚礼的，请你们务必好好招待。”

阿莫拉比索尔还大一千多岁，是个还算不错的魔法师，居无定所，几千年来都在九界流浪，要说和洛基有什么关系，那就是她和洛基在采魔药的时候见过几面，帮过曾经年少的洛基几次，所以洛基对她印象不错，还有几年前和索尔有过一夜的露水情缘。  
莉丝端上来茶点，阿莫拉毫不客气地接过，很快头上缠着绷带的奥布大使也进来了，看样子上次扔的花瓶没有把他的脑子砸坏。  
奥布行了礼，说：“殿下，请让我继续上次的话题。”  
洛基也有点后悔上次没有听完他说的话，于是示意他继续。  
奥布挺直腰：“好的，上次说到霜巨人有发情期，这是我们约顿人特殊的繁殖方式，我们每年都会有一次发情期，这期间行房的话就会孕育子嗣……”  
洛基大脑像被雷劈过，不由得脱口而出：“怀孕？！”  
奥布见怪不怪：“对，但殿下您是双性巨人，双性巨人因为体内有两套生殖器官，所以身体负担比普通霜巨人大两倍，因此体型和体能都会降低，而且受孕率非常低，就算侥幸怀孕了孕期也会非常痛苦，一定要有人很精细地照顾和强大的法力支持，不然几乎没有双性巨人能平安地生下孩子。”  
听到受孕率很低后洛基松了口气，但是心里却又隐隐地有一丝期待，万一他要是真的怀上了索尔的孩子，不知道那个大个子会是怎么样的表情呢，要是奥丁知道了一定会把他吊在金宫门口示众，想想就有趣，他收拾好自己的心情，问：“怎么知道我的发情期什么时候到呢？”  
“一般都是固定的，第一次发情是什么时候以后就都差不多是那段时间，发情期会持续3-7天不等，怀孕后会停止发情，还有就是双性巨人一年有两次发情期。  
“那……孕期有多久？”  
“12个月。”  
阿莫拉看了看洛基的表情，凑到他耳边问：“问这么仔细干嘛？”  
洛基微笑着轻声回道：“给你生个弟弟，或者妹妹，喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢喜欢！”阿莫拉附和道，但话音刚落就发现不对，这小子占她便宜呢！随即一个爆栗敲在洛基头上，“你才该叫我妈呢！臭小子！”  
洛基抱着脑袋：“是叫爸爸。”  
阿莫拉使出杀手锏：“与其担心能不能给苏尔特尔生孩子，你不如关心一下你们的新婚夜该怎么办？一个火巨人，一个霜巨人，啧啧……”  
“去你的新婚夜！”  
洛基和阿莫拉打闹的时候奥布眼角扫到了扔在墙角的碎布，一看就是婚礼礼服，顿时心里大骇：“殿下！大婚的礼服如何能损坏！这太失礼了！你……你……”  
洛基也懒得和他理论，让莉丝去甲板撑伞带着阿莫拉出去晒太阳：“有数落我的功夫还不如去重新做一件新的来，反正到时候我就说是你们弄坏的，你们就会欺负我这个不受重视的王子，看苏尔特尔相信谁。”

航程一帆风顺，自从启程那天的暴风雨以后天气都非常好，巨人们都说这是受命运女神祝福的婚事。  
这天洛基照例按医师的嘱咐去甲板晒太阳，莉丝端着水果上来时他看到一排女巨人正在阿莫拉的指挥下走上来。  
阿莫拉坐到洛基旁边：“我也要一个仆人，你看哪个可以给我？”  
洛基心不在焉地看了几眼：“你自己挑吧，都可以。”  
阿莫拉喝着茶看了半天，随便指了一个说：“就她吧，你们约顿人简直没一个能看的！”然后又补一句：“哦不，除了小王子您。”  
被阿莫拉挑中的女仆叫依米尔，长得确实一般，不仔细看到的话还以为是个男的，其实别的几个都挺漂亮的，不知道为什么阿莫拉选了她。  
洛基看了看已经开始给阿莫拉捶腿的依米尔：“是你的审美有问题。”  
“我不要那些中看不中用的，依米尔一看就是会干活的，你看她捶腿锤得多好，要不要给你体验一下？”  
“不用，我的莉丝就不错。”

 

“话说，你真的就这样乖巧安静地嫁过去了？”  
“你说呢？”  
阿莫拉从果盘里挑了一块西瓜啃起来：“我说不会。”  
“当然，我先给苏尔特尔生个孩子，然后杀掉他的其他孩子和王妃，最后再杀他，从此以后穆斯贝尔海姆就是我的了。”  
说得好听，谈何容易。阿莫拉脑补了一部大型中庭话剧以后给了洛基一个鬼才信的表情。

水路走完又是陆路，别说洛基大伤初愈累得不行，就连随行的人高马大的巨人们都被逐渐炎热的气候折磨得苦不堪言。  
晚上在一个光棍树的林子里扎营，就快到穆斯贝尔海姆边境了，这里的树木都没有叶子，地上的草也很短小，踩上去倒是像地毯一样舒服，只不过马车很难前进，行程又慢了下来。

阿莫拉掀开帐篷门帘的时候就看到洛基抱着头坐在床边，洛基听见有人来了便抬起头，阿莫拉见他脸色发白，担忧地问：“你看起来不太好，晚上吃东西了吗？”  
洛基摇摇头，接过莉丝给他递过来的温水:“一吃就吐，我出去走走透透气，不然我还没到穆斯贝尔就挂了。”  
“我和你去吧。”  
于是依米尔给他们在前面开路，莉丝提着餐篮跟在后面。这里太热了，热气源源不断地从土地下蒸腾上来，根本不适合生存，连阿莫拉都受不了，更何况是身为霜巨人的洛基，所以他们走了没多久就又往回走。

四人回到营地时听见几个巨人正在篝火旁边聊天。  
“真他妈热啊。”  
“其实我还真有点同情洛基殿下，就这样被送到穆斯贝尔，别说生孩子，连生存都困难。”  
“你操什么心，堂堂穆斯贝尔的国王难道还没办法给他修个凉爽的寝宫吗？”  
“对啊，就算苏尔特尔不给他修，为了拉拢穆斯贝尔，劳菲陛下也会出钱修的啊。”  
“就是，总不能白白浪费一个王子，还是个这么漂亮的王子，苏尔特尔见到洛基殿下一定会喜欢的。”  
“如果洛基殿下能伺候得苏尔特尔高兴，说不定我们的贸易关税还会下降。”  
“肯定的，听说双性霜巨人发情次数比我们多，都比较那啥。”  
“对对，还有……”  
……  
后面的对话简直不堪入耳，阿莫拉都听不下去了，洛基听了一会儿后面无表情地走了过去，那几个霜巨人见正主来了赶紧停止了讨论，纷纷跪到地上。  
阿莫拉踢了一脚离她最近的一个巨人：“我是你的话就杀了他们。”  
洛基一边往帐篷走一边吩咐莉丝：“莉丝，让奥布大使把他们的舌头割下来喂狗，不准医师治疗。”

进了帐篷后阿莫拉拉过洛基：“我说，你们如果现在走的话还来得及。”  
“我们？”  
“我……我是说你和莉丝，她不是已经中了你的控心术了吗。”  
洛基捏捏眉骨：“我现在法力还没有完全恢复，走不了多远，如果他们派人来抓我，我根本没有能力躲避和抵抗。”  
“你可以回阿斯加德啊！”  
洛基苦笑了两声，就是阿斯加德把他还给约顿的，回去有什么用，他摆摆手：“不用担心我，你先回去休息吧，有什么事明天再说，我先试试有没有什么办法可以快点恢复法力。”  
“好吧。”

阿莫拉走后洛基拿出了冰棺，他之前一直不敢用这个东西，因为弗丽嘉告诉过他冰棺的力量太大，一般人是不可能随心所欲地操控的。但是现在管不了那么多了，洛基握着花纹繁复的镂空封装匣，四溢的寒气舒缓了他这几天的不适，之前心头的烦闷和四肢的不适感全都消失了，呼吸也顺畅了许多。他又试着用了个诱导魔法，很快源源不断的法力就从冰棺进入他的身体，补充了他虚空许久的法力。洛基一下子有了底气，万一真到了山穷水尽的境地，他最少也可以来个鱼死网破。

到达苏尔特尔的皇宫的时候离他们起航之日已经过了一个月，阿莫拉一下马车就大喊：“这里真是烂透了，几百年前我来的时候就是这样，现在还是这样。”  
天空中的云是黑红色，四周都是冒烟的火山，道路上都是纵横交错的岩浆，像一张网。灼热的大地炙烤着所有的生灵，空气仿佛也是滚烫的，充斥着浓重的硫磺气味。苏尔特尔的皇宫正殿是由火山岩堆砌成的，非常简陋，简直像个巨型动物巢穴，头顶上不停地有火焰生物爬来爬去，反正除了大没有什么优点。

苏尔特尔已经坐在王位上等候他的新娘，他体型高大，外表和阿萨人很接近，只是肤色偏红，眉毛和头发都是燃烧着的火焰，这是他彰显自己至高法力的方式。  
各大国来参加婚礼的有矮人国的鲁纳斯将军，看到洛基的时候还热情地对他招了招手；精灵国的温蒂尼和诺姆，华纳的弗雷芙蕾雅兄妹。这个婚礼不是迎娶王后，再加上苏尔特尔娶王妃的频率很高，所以各国都只派来普通的使臣参加，随从和礼物都不多。可是阿斯加德居然没有派人来？洛基环视了好几圈都没有见到阿斯加德的人，顿时心凉了半截。

就像一件物品，洛基走上大殿以后苏尔特尔并没有下来迎接，而是由穆斯贝尔的礼官下来给他戴了一个类似花环的东西——可能是妃子的礼冠吧，大概是标志着他已经是苏尔特尔的人了，接着几个火巨人侍女端着一个盒子上来，也是礼官打开，从里面取出一块发着白光的石头准备交给洛基。  
礼官双手奉上宝石，用恭敬的语气说：“这是我们穆斯贝尔的圣子石，现在交给王妃保管。”  
圣子石放到洛基手上的时候发生了变化，原本莹白的石头变成了红色，洛基拿着石头正观赏时礼官吓得后退了好几步，周围的火巨人们也都开始议论纷纷，苏尔特尔的脸色也变得很难看。

大殿突然安静下来，苏尔特尔开口了：“说，孩子是谁的。”  
孩子？什么孩子？洛基和宾客们一脸纳闷。  
礼官觉得洛基在装无辜，于是说：“我们每位王妃都会有一颗圣子石，为的是能第一时间发现王妃怀孕，圣子石本身是白色，但是如果手持者怀孕的话就会变成红色，所以你说，你……你……你为什么会怀了孩子！”礼官说完一手打翻了旁边侍女端着的盒子。  
洛基傻了，没想到真的怀了！孩子是雷神索尔的！他应该说出来，把这个光明宏伟的神子拖入深渊，一起堕落，一起被世人唾骂。但是现在真到了悬崖边，他又不忍把他推下去。  
洛基吞了口口水，风轻云淡地说：“这孩子和我的婚礼有关系吗？你们有说过我不能怀孩子来参加婚礼？我怎么不知道？”  
礼官气得浑身发抖：“你……你简直……不知廉耻！”  
“廉耻是什么？你拿一个出来我看看？”  
大殿里安静极了，就在礼官不知道如何回应时苏尔特尔又问了一遍，语气比之前重了许多：“谁的！”  
恶作剧之神的嘴角扬起一抹冷笑，他摘下头顶的花环，和圣子石一起随手扔到一边：“你们猜去吧。”  
“拿下他！”

随着苏尔特尔一声令下，周围的士兵都朝洛基冲过去，洛基发动全身的法力以最快的速度在身上施了防御法术，看不清的冰箭从他身上的光圈射出，将上前的火巨人们都冻结在原地。  
观礼的宾客碍于立场都没人上前掺和，但是来送亲的约顿人居然也没有一个上来帮忙的！洛基心里冷笑，加大了冰箭的施放范围，他无需顾虑任何人了。  
但是洛基忽略了他怀孕的事情，怀孕真不是什么好事，魔法时好时坏，明明一开始还能正常放冰箭，没多久就连冰渣子都变不出来了。  
又有几个士兵的枪尖刺上来，洛基的冰箭没有被发动，他只能努力向后跳开，这时后面又冲上来一队持盾的士兵，用带着尖刺的盾牌把他顶出老远，就算身上有防御法术他也感到脊背上传来的剧痛，防御法术也被削弱了很多，就在他快要摔到地面上的时候有人接住了他。

“依米尔？你……”接住洛基的人正是他赏给阿莫拉的那个女仆，他心头泛起一阵暖意，不过有点不对，女仆的容貌正在发生变化，她极力地挣扎着，好像是要挣脱什么，洛基脑袋里灵光闪过，对他施了个驱散魔法，女仆身上的伪装魔法褪去，露出了原本的样子——索尔！  
“索尔？你……你什么时候？”洛基吃惊地看着穿着女仆装的兄长，再看看阿莫拉，阿莫拉坐在宾客席里翘着二郎腿 正一副看戏的样子：是他自己找我帮忙的。

索尔知道自己不能违背奥丁的旨意，好在奥丁只是叫他回去并没有分配别的任务给他，所以他一回到阿斯加德就召唤来了阿莫拉。他们那次的露水情缘之夜后阿莫拉在他身上留了一个召唤魔法，索尔虽然知道但是一直没有用过，刚好这次派上用场了。他让阿莫拉用最好的伪装魔法把他伪装成霜巨人跟着她来到了洛基的船上，代价就是这段时间给阿莫拉当奴隶。

看到索尔后洛基紧绷的心一下子放松了，他想马上躺到地上什么都不管，但是现在的情况不允许，他的银舌头在这个关头打了结，挤出一句：“你怎么不等我洞房了再来”。语气没控制好，听上去有点像撒娇……  
索尔知道洛基怀孕以后震惊得好久都不能动弹，加上挣脱阿莫拉的伪装魔法花了不少精力，现在说话的声音都是颤抖的，他做梦都没想到自己要当爸爸了：“私奔、逃婚和抢婚，我觉得抢婚比较好听。”  
“还好意思说，那天怎么一声不吭就走了。”  
“没有，我亲了你一下才走的，因为你一直都没醒。”  
众人：……  
洛基脸上一烫，心里小鹿乱撞一般砰砰砰的，这家伙的脑子是有毛病吗，这种话都当众说？  
索尔好像也发现自己说错话了，赶紧转移话题：“抢婚最有效，不是吗？”  
确实，与其半路逃跑躲躲藏藏没日没夜地纠缠下去，不如一次来个痛快，是死是活就看今天了。  
扶洛基站稳后索尔对苏尔特尔说：“孩子是我的，我是阿斯加德的雷神索尔。”索尔的语气不重，但是他保证在场的所有人都听清楚了他说的每一个字。  
又是一阵交头接耳，绿帽子、喜当爹、接盘侠等词汇进入苏尔特尔的耳朵，虽然他不太理解某些新生词汇的意思，但就凭绿帽子三个字他也能推测出不是什么好话，他压住心头的怒气：“奥丁家的小子？你爹和我认识的时候你还没出世呢，这就敢来撒野。”  
“对，谁让你的永恒火焰还在我家仓库呢？”  
这话彻底地激怒了苏尔特尔，众所周知他的永恒之火和约顿的远古冰棺一样，都被奥丁抢走了。所以巨人族几十万年来一直都斗不过阿斯加德，不过就算有也斗不过，不然这两个东西怎么会都被奥丁抢走。

熔岩兽体型中等——和中庭的驴子差不多大小，但是动作和猎犬一样迅猛，是一种杀伤力极强的生物，现在无数的熔岩兽正从大殿四周的石柱上朝中间的索尔和洛基奔涌过来。  
兄弟二人背向而立，索尔双手聚集起雷电：“洛基！你的魔法还能用吗？”  
洛基试着催动法力：“能！吧……”  
“妙尔尼尔！”索尔伸出手大吼了一声，意料中的锤子没有出现在他手上，熔岩兽已经到他跟前，他用拳头打飞了一片。  
洛基的魔法失效了，他灵敏地躲避着扑过来的熔岩兽，时不时甩出几把匕首：“你的锤子也被施了魔法了吗！变成什么了！”  
索尔把洛基拽到身后，架住扑过来的熔岩兽的前腿一发力甩了出去：“抱歉，放太远了。”  
随着一次次越来越近的山体碎裂的声音，一颗冒着火花的东西在洛基周围转了一圈，本来围住洛基的熔岩兽脑袋都被砸碎。索尔接住带着雷电的锤子往地上砸去，万钧雷霆在地面铺开，熔岩兽都变成了一块块的焦炭。  
还没来得及喘气，一直匍匐在苏尔特尔王座后面的两只火龙跳了出来，火龙高十几米，几乎和大殿的房顶一般高。两条龙一下子就跃到中间，庞大的身躯落地的瞬间把宾客席的桌椅全都掀翻，本来背靠背站在一起的兄弟二人也被强行分开，然后火龙对准体型如蝼蚁般的两个人喷出了火焰。  
两条都是训练有素的战龙，火焰喷得精准无比，索尔只要有一秒停止抡锤就会被烧焦，洛基那边也很吃力，他现在的法力不稳定，如果他的冰霜护盾出了一点问题他也会命丧当场。索尔仗着自己有神力加持，周旋了一会儿就迎着火焰朝火龙的大嘴冲上去，打算用锤子去砸火龙的脑袋，火龙这时也刚好要换气，火焰停止了，就在索尔以为要成功的时候铁锤一样的尾巴甩上来，一下子把他扫砸陷进了地底。  
这边洛基趁着火龙吸气的空隙召唤了荆棘魔法将火龙捆住，就在他即将施冰霜魔法的时候腹部一阵绞痛，同时法力也消失了，被困住的火龙身上燃起火焰，眨眼的时间就将他的荆棘网烧得一干二净。洛基痛得弯下了腰，而火龙已经吸好气吐出第二口火焰，就在众人以为洛基会命丧当场时一阵彻骨的寒意以洛基为中心朝四面八方扩散出来，就连在场的霜巨人都感觉到了这股气势非凡的寒气。火龙停止了进攻，准确地说应该是整只火龙都被定住了，冰柱从火焰顶端开始，将小山一样的火龙冻结在原地，冰柱起点是大喘着气的洛基，他法力消耗过度，一只手撑在膝盖上，一只手托着个什么东西，脊背因为大喘气而一起一伏。

“远古冰棺！”灰尘散尽后在场的所有人都喊出了洛基手里拿着的东西的名字，劳菲要是知道奥丁把冰棺给了洛基的话估计肠子都要悔青了。

冰棺的力量过于强大，现在的洛基根本驾驭不了，才几秒钟的时间他的身体就已经有一半结了冰，冰棺开始反噬，强大的冰棺之力就要摧毁他的身体。这时肚子里一阵绞痛，神子感受到了母体有危险，也在和冰棺争夺洛基的身体。两股力量几乎要将洛基的身体撕碎。  
对肚子里的孩子的保护欲让他叫出声：“索尔……”  
声音虚弱得几乎听不见，不过索尔听到了，他举着锤子从地底下钻出来的时候看见洛基的脸已经变成淡蓝色，于是将锤子扔下把另一只火龙的头钉在地上，然后跳到洛基身边夺走冰棺并且朝洛基体内输送神力，得到神力安抚后腹中的神子终于消停下来，冰棺的反噬也都落在索尔身上，在神族神力的压制下暂时没有太大的威胁，洛基总算恢复了一点体力，打起精神把冰棺收进他的随身空间，最后精疲力尽地倒进索尔怀里。

这时苏尔特尔拔出王座旁边的暮光之剑，瞄准索尔的后背掷了出去。

-TBC-


	7. 七

七

 

命运三女神曾经说过，索尔会成为比奥丁更强大的神，这句预言现在就能看出苗头。

暮光之剑来得太突然，所有人都想不到苏尔特尔会从背后去偷袭一个小辈，等大家发现剑的时候剑尖离索尔的后背只有一步的距离了。就在这时强大的神力从索尔身上暴涨出来，神力转化为雷霆在他周围形成了一层强大的能量墙，暮光之剑碰到那层雷电的时候激起了一连串刺眼的冰蓝色火花，被神力所扭曲的空间将暮光之剑阻隔在索尔背后不能前进，随着索尔的一声怒吼，暮光之剑被弹了回去插在苏尔特尔的王座前。  
索尔转过身，他现在的眼里发出明蓝色的电光，细细的雷电正从他的眼里、嘴里、耳朵里冒出来，在他的身上流窜，滋啦滋啦的声音告诉外人凡是靠近他的东西他都会毫不犹豫无差别地毁灭。然而在他怀里的洛基却毫发无损，刚刚爆发出来的力量仿佛一点都没有作用在洛基身上，他就像是索尔身体的一部分。  
苏尔特尔冷笑一声，拔出暮光之剑就朝索尔跳过来，索尔想也不想就放下洛基，双手凝聚神力向前跑出几步接住了暮光之剑，接住暮光之剑已属不易，再加上巨人强大的力量，他两只脚都被压进地里。苏尔特尔继续加码，他腾出一只手朝索尔施放出高热的火焰，苏尔特尔的力量不是刚刚的野兽可以比拟的，索尔觉得自己的皮肤快要被灼伤，整个人都像陷在岩浆里，于是他反射性的召唤了锤子。无坚不摧的锤子在他面前高速旋转，将苏尔特尔的火焰挡在一边。  
苏尔特尔冷笑道：“我还以为你的神力已经完全觉醒了呢奥丁之子，你可以抵挡我的火焰，不知道劳菲之子行不行呢？”  
索尔心里一惊，他偏过头，刚刚那只被他的锤子压住的龙失去锤子的压制后已经去攻击洛基，现在的洛基仅靠一层薄弱的冰霜护盾挡在面前，要是他的魔法再失控的话……索尔不敢想下去， 他抓住锤子不顾身体的灼伤朝苏尔特尔的王冠砸去，苏尔特尔有点忌惮妙尔尼尔的力量，往后退了一步，就着空档的时间索尔抡着锤子折回去，火龙的尾巴扫过来，索尔一锤砸开，火龙哀嚎了一声，索尔丝毫不停留，一举砸碎了火龙的脑袋。  
“我倒是看看你有几只手。”苏尔特尔话音刚落，王座后面的洞穴里又钻出来几只火龙，还有无数的熔岩兽，不知什么时候已经悄无声息地包围了大殿。

索尔扶着摇摇欲坠的洛基，洛基正盘算着看准时机把冰棺拿出来，索尔抓住他的手给了一个制止的眼神。  
洛基甩开他的手：“你想我们都死在这里吗！”  
索尔用拿锤子的那只手抱紧他，一只手按住他后脑，下巴抵在他额边：“嘘，我让海姆达尔把你传送回去。”  
洛基大怒：“你敢！”你敢扔下我试试。洛基知道他做得出来，他哥哥是光明磊落的雷神，不会做畏罪潜逃这种有辱众神之父的事，洛基是被他传送走的，所以算不上潜逃，别人也骂不到洛基头上去。  
“你听话！就这一次！”  
洛基急得快哭了：“半次都别想！”可是索尔已经把他推开，同时自己也往后退了几步。

一道绚烂刺眼的光柱砸在大殿中央，火龙和熔岩兽出于野兽的本能被强光吓得匍匐在地。光芒散去索尔并没有消失，反而多出来几个人——神后弗丽嘉、森林之神维达尔、诗歌之神布拉基以及几个随从。  
布拉基踩到一截烧焦的龙角差点摔倒，站稳后看到一地的狼藉，惊讶地叫出声：“海姆达尔是不是传送错地方了？这是什么大怪兽的窝吗？”  
稳重的维达尔叹了口气把布拉基的脑袋拧向苏尔特那边，弗丽嘉已经提着裙摆朝洛基跑了过去。  
温柔的治愈魔法光晕将洛基笼罩住，弗丽嘉一落地就发现了小儿子的不对劲，但她很快又发现了更不对劲的地方，于是他问旁边的索尔：“到底发生了什么事？苏尔特尔对洛基做了什么吗？洛基有点不对，他的身体里好像有什么。”  
洛基心虚地不敢正视弗丽嘉关切的目光，垂着眼睑不知道该看哪里，索尔结结巴巴地说：“没有……是……是我……洛基怀了我的孩子。”  
“什么？！”弗丽嘉不可置信地看着索尔，又看了看洛基，两个人都低下了头，弗丽嘉知道两个孩子喜欢恶作剧，但没想到这次竟敢玩这么大，破坏别人婚礼就算了，还敢……她颤抖着打了索尔一巴掌。

礼官见神后来了，立即上前“报告”阿斯加德的罪状：“雷神索尔和我们的王妃私通，阿斯加德必须给一个说法！”  
弗丽嘉深吸了口气，整理好表情，一改刚才的担忧慈爱，转身对苏尔特尔欠身道：“苏尔陛下，请容我把事情搞清楚，我们本来是来参加婚礼，但是没想到是这样，我们先把事情搞清楚再决定该怎么做好吗？”  
伸手不打笑脸人，更何况还是笑脸神后，神后的面子是不能不给的，苏尔特尔勉强点了点头。

得到默许后弗丽嘉转身扫了一眼众人：“请问约顿海姆的劳菲陛下在哪里？”  
奥布从人群中走出来，向神后行了个礼：“劳菲陛下没有来，我是约顿海姆的送亲大使奥布。”  
弗丽嘉朝奥布点了点头，说：“奥布大使，请问洛基是什么时候答应来和亲的？为什么身为父亲的劳菲没有来？”  
奥布心里一紧：“劳菲陛下事务缠身，没有来得及和洛基殿下沟通。”  
“哦？这么说劳菲没有问过洛基吗？”  
“……没有，陛下没有时间。”  
“那就是说劳菲都没有和洛基见过面就擅自决定要他去和亲？”  
奥布意识到这是个陷阱，他思虑良久终于挤出一句：“洛基殿下并没有反对这次和亲。”  
维达尔接过话头：“当初约顿战败，众神之父在战俘营里捡到难产出生的洛基，劳菲表示双性巨人生命脆弱甚至有抛弃亲子的想法，是众神之父执意将孩子带回抚养，关于1500年后放回质子的说法连张契约都没有，阿斯加德本来没有义务履行这个所谓的约定，只是顾忌劳菲的面子才送洛基回约顿。洛基离开他最爱的母亲和兄长已经很伤心了，突然又要来这么远的地方和亲，他才1500岁就要面对这么冷血的事实，他哪里还有心情去反抗，劳菲一把年纪不顾父子之情还有脸怪洛基不懂事？”维达尔说得铿锵有力，字字落地有声，众人都开始责备劳菲的狠心。  
奥布心里大骂：不是说你们不清楚怎么回事吗！我看你们何止清楚，简直是串通好的！

见奥布无话可说，弗丽嘉直接对苏尔特尔说：“我想事情已经很清楚了，很抱歉苏尔陛下，索尔和洛基他们已经有了孩子，所以洛基是绝不可能当穆斯贝尔海姆的王妃的，他必须先回阿斯加德。”  
矮人将军鲁纳斯站出来了：“我说亲爱的苏尔陛下，要我说这婚事就算了吧，劳菲根本就没有诚意，连他儿子是什么情况都不知道就送来，说难听点，故意给您戴绿帽呢。”  
芙蕾雅也帮腔：“我和哥哥在阿斯加德的时候所有人都知道我们是华纳的王子公主，但洛基在阿斯加德1500年竟然没人知道他的身世，约顿一次探望都没有，可见劳菲一点想和他相认的意思都没有，只是突然想要讨好陛下您才这样做的。”  
精灵们和维达尔的关系非常好，也倒向这边：“可怜的洛基王子，从小流落他乡，和没有血缘关系的哥哥默默相爱这么久，现在好不容易有希望了却被不明事理的劳菲拆散，他哥哥一定是想到了约顿就向劳菲提亲的。”  
弗丽嘉回到洛基旁边检查了一下洛基的伤势，只是耗神过多，没有大碍，她继续说：“阿斯加德一直以维护九界和平为首任，我们把冰棺交给洛基就是希望以后阿斯加德和约顿的关系能有所缓和，我们带着足够的诚意放约顿王子回国，没想到劳菲居然无视我们的诚意。”  
综上所述：都是劳菲的错。  
礼官气得发抖：“那阿斯加德打算就这么算了？”  
弗丽嘉回道：“当然不是，雷神和火神都是有担当的人，他们必须接受苏尔陛下您的惩罚。”  
苏尔特尔明显已经认命，人家都自己伸脸来给你打了，你打还是不打，于是继续点头。  
弗丽嘉面向索尔：“索尔，你有保护自己亲爱之人的勇气和决心，这点很好，做得不错，但是也要有承担责任的勇气和能力，洛基，你也是，现在，去向苏尔特尔陛下道歉。”  
“是，母后。”索尔扶着洛基走到苏尔特尔面前认真地道歉。  
看着两个刚刚那么嚣张跋扈的王子变得如此乖顺，所有人心里都对神后表示深深的敬佩。

于是商量下来的结果就是阿斯加德的雷神和火神必须接受穆斯贝尔海姆的刑罚，因为他们明明可以提前制止今天这件事的发生却没有做，反而添油加醋造成今日的局面，穆斯贝尔海姆是直接受害者，所以由他们施刑是合情合理，碍于火神怀有身孕，火神的刑罚由雷神承担，维达尔留下来参与监刑。  
约顿海姆与穆斯贝尔海姆另外商议赔偿事宜。  
苏尔特尔用手指挑着眉毛上的火焰：“我特许你们用彩虹桥传送来参加婚礼，可你们什么礼物都没带。”  
弗丽嘉没想到苏尔特尔真的会问，她顿了顿，挑眉道：“哦？传送出问题了？我让你们带的洛基最喜欢的宝石花呢？海姆达尔是不是老了最近总出错？”  
随从们互相看了几眼，也都点头：“是是是……”  
查拉基更是一副痛心疾首的样子：“就是就是，我的竖琴都没给我传送过来，我还要给苏尔陛下演奏我最新的爱情赞美诗呢。”

穆斯贝尔给的刑罚是每天抽50鞭，为期10天，由于索尔一个人承受双倍的惩罚，所以每天要抽100鞭。  
“每天100鞭？这么简单？”洛基有点不敢相信，以索尔的体质，抽100鞭根本不算什么，于是他又问，“用什么抽？”  
监刑第一天回来的维达尔喝完整整一大壶水才说：“皮鞭。”  
“就是普通的皮鞭吗？”  
维达尔又摇了摇别的壶看有没有水：“对，不用担心。”  
“我想去看看，可以吗？”  
“不行，苏尔特尔说过不准探视，而且地牢里的温度太高了，对你和胎儿都不好，你就安心等着吧，索尔很快就会回来的。”  
“可是……”  
“去坐好，我给你输点神力。”

第五天的时候洛基坐不住了，找维达尔没用，所以他决定直接去找苏尔特尔。苏尔特尔不像奥丁那么勤政，据说是三天一次朝会，今天刚好没有，洛基挑了个中午的时间去见苏尔特尔。  
果然不会那么顺利，坐在一堆侍女中间的苏尔特尔一听他的要求就问：“我有什么好处呢？或者，我能得到什么？”  
洛基摊摊手：“我不是来做交易的，你也看到了，我是劳菲的弃子，我什么都没有。”  
苏尔特尔放下酒杯：“你错了，你还有你自己。”  
洛基背上一阵白毛汗，心里骂了句老色鬼：“陛下您忘了？我还怀着索尔的孩子。”  
苏尔特尔推开膝盖上的侍女朝洛基走过来：“你怀了谁的孩子我都不介意，孩子你要是想要，就留下来，不想要，就打掉或者交给阿斯加德，我都可以满足你，只要你留下来。”  
忍耐，现在不是惹事的时候，你也打不过他，索尔还在他手里，不能冲动！洛基不断在心里告诫自己，一边小步小步地往后退。  
“你现在有冰棺，约顿和穆斯贝尔联合起来的话就可以和阿斯加德抗衡，我们手里还有个神子，只要灭了阿斯加德，九界就是我们的……”  
洛基此刻心里的想法：有梦想谁都了不起。  
“呕……”洛基胃里一阵翻涌，苏尔特尔话还没说完他就直接干呕起来，肚子里那个小家伙又开始闹腾了，“抱歉，我不太舒服，明天再说。”洛基说着就扶着墙转身准备走。  
苏尔特尔又叫住他：“去吧，就说我准许你去的，不要想耍花样，后果你知道的。”  
洛基转过头的时候他已经回到那群侍女中间继续喝酒。

地牢里闷热无比，洛基刚下到第一层就已经呼吸困难，到第5层时感觉双脚简直是踩在烙铁上，陪同的维达尔及时给他上了防护魔法。  
索尔在第十层，最底下的那层，今天的刑罚已经施完，现在正躺在牢房里。洛基见到他时终于知道火巨人的刑罚为什么那么轻了。索尔现在手脚都绑着铁链，铁链由矮人打造，上面刻有暗红色的符文压制神力和魔法，所以他现在的恢复力和体力都降低到和普通人差不多，每天100鞭对现在的索尔来说无疑是酷刑，亏维达尔说的出“只是受点皮肉之苦”这种话。  
索尔不知道是晕过去还是睡着了，他只穿了一条及膝的短裤头，头弯在胸口，沾满汗水和血污的金发乱成一团，身体被打得皮开肉绽，有的地方甚至能看到筋骨，因为温度太高血液都干涸凝结成了血痂。  
洛基心里像被针扎一样，他想摸摸索尔的脸，但是又怕弄疼他，手悬在索尔头顶起来又放下。索尔感觉到有人来了，他咬牙抬起头，看到来人是洛基以后咧嘴笑起来，他用脑袋蹭了蹭洛基的掌心：“洛基？”  
洛基赶紧施了个治愈魔法，但是都被索尔身上的符文抵消了。  
索尔马上变了脸色，一下子坐起来：“洛基？真的是你？你怎么来了？这里太热了，你快上去。”  
敢情刚刚一直以为自己是做梦呢，洛基心疼地笑笑：“来看看你，你要是死了我就惨了。”  
“苏尔特尔居然让你下来？”  
“我答应做他王妃了。”  
索尔的眼神立即变了，什么王妃，洛基怎么突然改变主意了，难道这10天发生了什么变故？他急得抓住洛基肩膀：“不行！你……你……”  
洛基忍住笑意：“为什么不行？他说不介意我怀了你的孩子，还愿意抚养我们的孩子。”  
索尔也不知道为什么不行，急得咳起来：“不行……因为……苏尔特尔不会那么好心的，你快回阿斯加德。”  
见索尔身上结痂的地方因为激动被扯开又在流血，洛基也没心思继续逗他，赶紧说实话：“行了，骗你的，他根本就没心思管我们，我去找他说了几句就让我来了。  
索尔对弟弟的话从来就是深信不疑的，听到洛基的话后才松了口气，呼吸也顺畅了，他擦了擦汗，又轻轻摸了摸洛基的小腹，像是疑问又像是自言自语：“这里……真的有个孩子……”  
神族的孩子虽然出生时和普通的孩子差不多，但是在胚胎时期却很强大，不仅能直接吸取父母的力量，甚至有微弱的意识，现在感受到父亲抚摸的神子兴奋起来，弄得洛基有点难受，他皱眉轻轻嘶了一声：“动不动就闹腾。”  
“哈，像你。”  
“明明是像你！”  
“这次玩过火了，下次要注意。”  
“没有下次了。”  
两个人都回忆起了在约顿的那几个夜晚，不由得有点尴尬，谈话陷入短暂的沉默。  
双性巨人怀孕真的太辛苦了，洛基怀的还是阿萨神族的血脉，负担更大，怀孕的第二三个月是稳固胎儿最重要的时期，胎儿会不停地从母体吸取大量的养分，才一个多月他就已经瘦了一圈，弗丽嘉叮嘱过他不可以随意使用冰棺，尤其是在穆斯贝尔海姆，这几天要不是有维达尔给他输送神力他可能已经衰竭而死了。  
索尔捏了捏他消瘦的肩膀：“只有5天了，这几天你好好休息，别再下来了，等我出去我们就回阿斯加德。”  
洛基苦笑：“还是先顾好你自己吧，有什么事出来以后再说，我有维达尔舅舅照顾，你放心吧。”

旁边的维达尔不知道这两兄弟的感情什么时候变得这么好了，10天的皮肉之苦平息苏尔特尔的怒火，这划算得简直该偷着笑了好吗？

10天后索尔受完刑，维达尔带着他们回阿斯加德，等待他们的还有众神之父的审判。

 

-TBC-

 

（大家安心啦，奥丁不会那么讨厌的，下章开始就甜甜的啦~嗯，应该还有两章就完结了）


	8. 八

八

预警：为拥（找）抱（一）柏（个）拉（借）图（口）本章写得极其小白小言，观看途中如有恶心、反胃、尴尬等症状请及时右转点X。另外，有微弱的基锤擦边！有微弱的基锤擦边！有微弱的基锤擦边！有微弱的基锤擦边！有微弱的基锤擦边！我觉得毛都没有，但是不知道接受能力差的小伙伴扛得住不，总之慎入！

 

正文：

阿萨主神们一早就聚集到了奥丁的书房，奥丁还没来，众神都在窃窃私语。  
“什么事这么神秘不在大殿说？”  
“当然是索尔和洛基的事了，家丑不可外扬啊。”  
“不可外扬？我听说有四五家剧院都写好新剧本已经开始彩排了，什么《父王再爱我一次》《王子复仇记——洛基之殇》《王弟别想跑》《我至今都不知道弟弟肚子里那个是什么时候怀上的》《背德者交响曲》《霸道王兄和痴情国王你选谁》……”  
“哎，总之外面现在是沸沸扬扬。”  
“你说会是索尔强迫洛基的吗？”  
“不太可能吧，他为什么要找死？”  
“那是洛基勾引索尔的？”  
“那也不符合他的品味啊。”  
“那……他们两情相悦？”  
“这更不可能！”几乎所有人异口同声说道。  
好一个两情相悦，奥丁刚赶来就在书柜后面听到他们的议论，一口气没上来差点吐血，哪里有什么两情相悦，那两个兔崽子就是单纯地恶作剧！他就不应该去睡觉，才睡了几天就已经被上房揭瓦了。  
“咳咳咳！”奥丁大声咳嗽了两声，众神很快安静下来，纷纷站到各自的位置边等奥丁入座。  
“叫大家来，主要就是这个孩子的问题。”  
辈分最大的洛德说：“既然是雷神的头生子，生下来就可以，霜巨人也不是什么低劣的种族，只是生下来以后无论洛基同不同意，孩子都要留在阿斯加德。”  
奥丁点点头，表示他也是这么想的：“那洛基呢？”说真的这么多年他也把洛基当亲生儿子看，除非万不得已，不然他不会亏待洛基的。  
“可以和约顿方面商量，如果他们要继续迎回王子，就让他们按常规礼仪迎接。”  
“如果不愿意呢？”  
“这个嘛……”  
战神提尔不乐意了：“为什么要和他们商量，什么时候我们阿斯加德的事要看他们的脸色了？”  
布拉基坐在窗台上翘着腿：“我劝你们还是问问索尔和洛基的意见，人家当事人还没机会说话呢。”  
海尼尔说：“那么大的事哪能由小孩子自己乱做主。”  
布拉基拨着他的七弦琴：“哇，人家中庭的王室现在都知道婚姻自由了，怎么几十万年了你们还这么老古董。”  
奥丁决定在他们吵起来之前换个话题：“索尔闯了那么大的祸，大家觉得怎么发落比较合适？”  
“发落？不是说神后已经发落了他们吗？”  
“什么？”奥丁突然觉得他还是去睡觉吧。

弗丽嘉的发落是禁足一年，两位王子分别禁足在各自的宫内，由于洛基怀孕需要索尔的神力，所以索尔被转移到火神宫，禁足期间撤走所有仆人，并且禁止任何人探望。  
弗丽嘉亲自动手布结界，用了最高阶的魔法，内外不可互视互通。  
洛基触碰到结界壁的时候就知道他要是想消除结界，得再修炼个一两百年：“啧，完美，我们看不到外面，外面的人也看不到我们。这一年我们都要与世隔绝了。”  
特意来围观的希芙忍住笑意:“当年你剪掉我的头发我也把自己关了一个月，放心吧，一年很快就过去了。”  
索尔拍拍洛基的肩膀：“这是我们该受的惩罚。”  
洛基小声嘀咕：“难道不是觉得我肚子里这个太丢人了吗？ ”  
丢人？在某些方面神的世界还真没有那么多条条框框，索尔不以为然，一边搬着东西一边说：“觉得丢人的话就不是关一年了，应该让我们一辈子不见天日。”  
洛基在墙角采了根狗尾巴草在空气中乱抽：“我会无聊死的。”  
结界布完，弗丽嘉带走了所有人，偌大的火神宫就只剩索尔和洛基两个人。洛基继续埋头采他的狗尾巴草，索尔一言不发地把生活日用品往屋里搬。  
生活又归于平静，恶作剧的兴头和成功的成就感褪去后剩下的就是无尽的尴尬，现在两个人都冷静下来了，想起这段时间发生的事……巴不得挖个地洞钻进去，鬼知道他们为什么要玩这么大！现在他们是什么关系？兄弟？情人？炮友？……真让人头大啊。索尔心里是不反感这个孩子的，出于男人的本能他甚至有点高兴，洛基也不反感，只是怀孕的不适反应让他很不舒服。  
在火神宫只能躲一年，一年以后孩子出生了该怎么办？雷神的头生子八成是要留在阿斯加德的，但洛基怎么办？如果留在阿斯加德，用什么身份？如果离开阿斯加德，要去哪里呢？去约顿？中庭？……不，去哪里索尔都不会放心的，自从洛基怀孕以后他对洛基就产生了一种近似护犊子的心绪，他不能忍受洛基在他管不到的地方。也许等孩子出生就好了吧，也不对，这和孩子没有关系。洛基完全可以留在阿斯加德，他是雷神头生子的亲生父亲，凭什么要离开，洛基可以是他的伴侣。伴侣一词闪现时索尔吓了一跳，伴侣，一生一世的伴侣，洛基肯定不会喜欢有外人和他分享丈夫的，大不了以后都不找别的女神，只要洛基一个不就行了？他们还可以再生几个孩子，虽说霜巨人的受孕率很低……不过洛基要是不答应怎么办……  
“啪！”洛基拍了正在满脑子不切实际幻想的索尔一下，“你愣着傻笑什么？”  
索尔挥去脑子里那些奇怪的想法，和洛基进寝殿去收拾东西。

虽然撤走了所有的仆人，但是神后准备得极为完善，宫里的衣物被褥都不缺，每天还都会有专人送食物过来。  
索尔把洛基的床铺好，然后自己在窗户旁边搭了个软塌，洛基爱在窗边看书，他把那里布置得更舒适了些。  
索尔一边铺天鹅绒一边对洛基说：“我看什么都不缺，只是要自己打扫卫生洗衣服，不过你都不用操心，这些都交给我，你就安心休养吧，一年很快就过去了。”  
洛基不是很高兴，早上吐得天昏地暗，现在胃里还一抽一抽的：“还不是因为你在这里才安排得这么好，如果只有我的话……”  
“洛基！”索尔很少用这么严肃的口吻对他说话，“你不能怀疑弗丽嘉对你的关心。”  
洛基也意识到是自己偏激了:“抱歉。”

等全部整理完已经是晚上了，窗户那个软塌被加宽了不少，索尔表示他就睡那里，方便洛基随时使唤他。  
洛基爬上床，在一边躺下：“我命令你睡我旁边。”  
“不用，我怕压到你。”  
“你在旁边的话孩子可以直接吸你的神力，就不会弄醒我，再说了你睡觉跟猪一样我怎么叫得醒你？亲爱的哥哥，你就让我睡个好觉吧。”  
说得好有道理，索尔抱着枕头爬到洛基身边躺下。  
“靠近点。”  
“哦。”  
洛基已经有点疲了，眼皮越来越重，索尔把手放到他的小腹上他也懒得管，只觉得小腹暖暖的，孩子难得地没有闹腾，他很快就进入了梦乡。  
索尔看着洛基安稳的睡颜，肚子里的神子开始吸取他的神力，索尔轻轻地靠近了些，习惯性地伸出手去抚洛基的后颈，洛基已经进入深度睡眠，后颈受到抚摸以后立刻像小动物那样扬起了脖子，在索尔的掌心蹭来蹭去，时不时还发出舒服的鼻息。索尔轻轻捏了捏手里的颈肉，洛基绷紧身子颤栗起来，突然他微微张开了眼睛，迷蒙地看了一眼索尔，然后傻笑着吧唧了几下嘴，滚进了索尔怀里。  
这是？梦游？刚刚那些动作都是梦中进行的吧，梦见什么了这么高兴。洛基大概是一点意识都没有，他一只手搭在索尔胸口，不一会儿就发出微弱的鼾声。简直是只吃饱喝足的小奶猫，就差把肚皮露出来了，索尔好笑地想着，捋了捋洛基变长了的头发。

第二天索尔按弗丽嘉说的早上去大门口拿食物，每天由弗丽嘉的侍女萝拉送来。索尔等了十几分钟，大门开了，除了萝拉以外还有几个熟悉的面孔——范达尔、霍根、沃斯塔格，萝拉警惕地看了看周围：“你们快点，传送门只能维持五分钟，被人发现我就死定了。”   
沃斯塔格千恩万谢后跑过来：“索尔，你们玩得真大。”索尔的额角跳了跳。  
范达尔边走边从怀里抽出一本书：“拿着，这是那个叫莉丝的约顿小丫头给我让我交给洛基殿下的。”  
索尔看了看书脊：冰霜巨人孕期护理。  
沃斯塔格塞给他满满一篮子吃的：“我们求了萝拉小姐好久才能来看你，下次不知道什么时候才有机会来，我给你带了一壶蜜酒，省着点喝！”  
“洛基殿下怀……怀孕了。”霍根还没有完全接受这两兄弟的事，说起话来有点结巴，“你让着他点，好歹是……是你的孩子！”听他的语气好像是怕两兄弟一言不合打起来把火神宫拆了。  
索尔把蜜酒还回去：“不，我现在不能喝酒，下次可以给我多送点肉，对了，众神之父那边有什么特别的事吗？ ”  
“没有，你的事已经很大了。 ”  
索尔瘪瘪嘴：“是，我的错，我会好好反省，洛基也是。”  
索尔虽然行事鲁莽，但绝对算得上是有能力有担当，这就是众神之父看重他的原因。所以三勇士都相信这一年的禁闭绝对是值得的。对洛基来说也一样。

好不容易过了一个月，每天的生活流程都一成不变，而且极其简单枯燥无味，神后的结界太过逆天，火神宫真正做到了与世隔绝，宫殿里安静得能听到树叶落地的声音。洛基终于体会到了什么叫闲得蛋疼，不找点什么事做他真的会疯。  
晚上索尔依旧躺在他身边给孩子输送神力，洛基突然问：“你天天都消耗这么多神力，不要紧吗，会不会‘精尽人亡’？”  
索尔摸摸肚子：“没什么感觉，就是比较饿。”  
“你说……你能生吗，生孩子？”  
索尔不假思索地否定：“不能！”  
“你们不是神族吗？万一可以。”  
“不可以！从我祖父开始就从来没有听说过阿萨神族的男人有能生孩子的，华纳神族也没有！”  
“试一试呗，你有的我都有啊。”  
“可是你有的我没有！”  
“万一可以的话以后就不用我这么辛苦了。”  
“以后？”  
“……我……我是为你以后的妃子着想。”  
“那我要上哪儿去找一个有你这种功能的？！”  
“你哪来的那么多废话！乖乖把腿分开！”洛基说着就坐起来把索尔的被子掀起来潇洒地甩到地上。  
索尔只穿了条裤子，于是赶紧抓紧裤腰带：“我拒绝。”  
洛基才不管那么多，直接去扯：“别装了你都硬了，是不是早就饥渴难耐了？让大叔叔我来好好疼爱你。”  
索尔欲哭无泪，他根本不敢和现在的洛基较劲，再加上洛基用了点小魔法，没几下就被洛基脱了裤子。他怀着赴死之心撅起屁股，洛基才进去一根手指就飚了血，闹剧在索尔杀猪一般的惨叫中告终。

这天索尔照例去门口拿今天的餐食，他端着早餐走到寝殿门口时听到了一声怒吼，明显是洛基的声音，刚起床不还好好的吗？来不及多想，他赶紧三步并两步地跑过去。  
只见洛基站在镜子前一脸惊恐：“我脸上长了个……包？还有……雀斑？”  
索尔赶紧把吃的放下走过去掰过洛基的肩膀全身上下仔细检查:“什么包？哪里，我看看？”  
“痛死了，一摸就痛，你看。”洛基指着自己的眼角，果然有一个深蓝色的米粒大的小凸起，好像是颗痘，然后鼻梁上有几颗不太明显的蓝斑，给洛基原本严肃的脸增添了几分俏皮。按索尔这几天的学习成果，怀孕期间有点内分泌紊乱是正常现象。  
“完了我变成丑八怪了。”一向很看重皮相的小王子欲哭无泪。  
索尔松了口气，把洛基因为晨起还没有梳理的头发拢到耳后说:“哈，不会啊，很可爱。”拢好后还对洛基露出了一个温暖到死的笑容。  
洛基吃惊地看着一脸宠溺的哥哥，海蓝色的眼珠里仿佛闪动着星星，眼角弯起几根也是很可爱的皱纹。对视没一会儿两个人都红了脸，洛基先别过了头，手忙脚乱地拿起梳子梳头：“这头发突然好长，我想剪短。”  
索尔揉揉鼻子，这次可不能再乱说了:“咳，今天萝拉送来的葡萄很好，我去洗。”

前三个月的胎儿需求非常大，洛基像只大懒猫，一整天最少有一半的时间都在睡觉养精神，就连洗澡的时候也会中途在池子里睡着了，这时候陪在旁边的索尔就会去捏他的脸让他醒过来，等洛基洗完了还要上上下下前前后后擦干身体免得感冒，话说霜巨人会感冒吗？不会吧，神族更不会了。  
晚上洛基的精神突然很好，大概是白天睡多了的原因，照例和索尔天南海北地聊起来，聊着聊着就聊到了阿莫拉。  
“阿莫拉就这样轻易地答应帮你了？”  
“当然不是，我答应那段时间都给她无偿当奴隶 。”  
“这么简单？”  
“阿斯加德的大王子给她当奴隶，这可比什么金银珠宝都值钱，也更有谈资。”  
“那你都做了些什么？总不会天天让你干苦力吧。”  
索尔回忆了一下：“还真是天天干苦力，有一天她把船的螺旋桨弄停了，让我下水去推，那几天为了避免被人发现，我的神力都是完全封印的，差点死在海里。”  
洛基有点不相信，按他哥哥风流成性的秉性，而且阿莫拉那天一来就问索尔的去向，他们怎么可能那么老实什么都不做。  
见洛基不太相信，索尔勾了勾嘴角，问：“你很在意吗？”  
洛基脸上一热，幸好晚上没有点蜡烛，所以索尔看不见他深蓝色的脸颊，他背过身去：“我才没兴趣管你们做了什么。”  
索尔有些着急地挤过来，光裸的胸口贴着他后背：“真没有，她就整天让我给她捶腿捏肩，打扫屋子。”  
隔着轻薄的睡衣能感受到兄长结实的胸肌轮廓，索尔的手掌还在他肚子上，被抱得有点热，洛基慌忙用被子捂住下半边脸。  
索尔感受到了怀里人的不自在：“你的身体有点烫，不舒服吗？ ”  
“没有！闭嘴睡觉！再说话我就把你变成青蛙！”  
于是接下来许久都没有再听到索尔的声音，均匀的呼吸从耳后传来，缠在他腰上的手臂一动不动，还真的睡着了……

日子在百无聊赖的煎熬中一天一天过去，终于过去了半年，三勇士自从那天以后就再也没来过，别人更没有，包括弗丽嘉，萝拉一开始还准时送饭，但最近也是时早时晚，洛基觉得他们好像已经被众神之父抛弃了。  
火神宫花园里的紫枫开始掉叶子，灰蓝色的叶子在地上铺了一大片，很是养眼。树下的那个秋千也被弗丽嘉换成了大人的，可以坐两个人。  
“已经六个月了，再坚持六个月就解放了。 ”洛基坐在秋千上算着日子，索尔洗完衣服晾好后就到洛基后面去推秋千绳。在索尔每天的精心照料下，每天都有足够的神力吸取，胎儿基本已经稳定了，洛基自己一点负担都没有，还抽出时间来研究冰棺怎么用。  
索尔向前探出脖子：“想好名字了吗？ ”  
洛基摸着已经隆起的肚子：“海拉，怎么样？ ”  
索尔捡掉洛基头上的树叶：“像个女孩的名字，你已经知道是个女孩了吗？ ”  
“嗯，我能感应到她的神识，她会是个了不起的姑娘。”  
秋千上的魔法启动后就不用人推了，索尔坐到他旁边：“洛基，谢谢你 。”  
“你原本可以找一个更优秀的女神为你孕育子嗣 。”  
“不，海拉很好，你就很好。 ”  
洛基得意地笑笑：“那当然。”  
索尔下唇向前抵出，像做了个很大的决定似的长长地呼了口气：“我们已经相处了1500年，如果以后我身边的不是你我会不习惯。”  
“你是关禁闭太久出幻觉了吧，等出去你会发现除了和我在一起以外还有很多事能做，毕竟我们在一起吵架的几率比较高。“  
索尔在膝盖上搓了搓手背：“和你吵架的日子也很开心，而且我们又不是没有好好相处过，在约顿的路上，还有……那三天，不是很好吗？也许我们可以把这种关系更深入些？”索尔转身面对着洛基，轻轻握住了他的手。  
索尔的眼神真诚无比，洛基不敢和他对视，垂下眼帘不知道该看哪里，可是无论他看哪里都能感受到索尔灼热的目光。突然耳鬓边一痒，电流倏地流到心尖上，像片羽毛飘落在平静的湖面，点出一圈圈涟漪，是一个吻，索尔刚刚亲了他，亲了他的脸！  
低沉的声音就在耳边：“我不是要你立刻就答应，我只是觉得我们可以尝试一下。”  
目光顺着自己的鼻尖向上，洛基陷进了那双深海一般的眼睛里，他有点呼吸不过来了，索尔还托着他的下巴，砰砰砰的心跳声敲在耳膜上像打雷一样，对方的胡须触到他的鼻尖时他突然躲开：“我……我还没洗澡呢……”  
索尔把掉到地上的披肩捡起来盖回洛基腿上，像什么都没发生过一样捏了捏他的脸:“我去放热水，好了叫你。”

 

-TBC-


	9. 九

九

 

索尔抱着一大本《阿斯加德税制及其施行》坐在屏风前，警惕地听着后面浴池里的水声，洛基现在怀孕7个月了，身体起了很明显的变化，主要是他的乳腺开始发育，虽然不大，但是莫名其妙鼓起来的两小坨他总觉得看不习惯，再加上现在胎象稳固，不用像两三个月那时候时时刻刻都要有人陪着，所以他也就不让索尔再在浴池边等他，洗好了自己穿好衣服出去就行，索尔在外面只为了以防万一。  
索尔其实是知道弟弟的身体变化的，毕竟每天待在一起，晚上还同床共枕。他知道洛基现在稍微胖了点，只是胖的地方是双乳和屁股。从范达尔给他的书里得知，双性霜巨人在怀孕的时候虽然会像正常女人那样发育乳腺，但是不会有奶水，洛基应该是不想让他看到自己不男不女的样子所以才不让他待在边上。

索尔看了看脚边的沙漏，马上漏完了，他合上书盯着沙子，当最后一粒沙子漏完时朝屏风后面喊了一声：“洛基，时间到了。”  
差不多了，虽然泡澡很舒服，但他现在怀孕了只能随便泡一会儿，洛基扶着池边想站起来，但是刚起来小腿就传来一阵绞痛，他抽筋了。小腿肚的肌肉都扭到了一边，硬邦邦的一坨，他赶紧稳住身子，把重心移到另一只脚上，不幸的是他刚这样做，这只本来好好的脚掌也抽筋了。他动都不敢动，只能咬牙忍住抽痛扶着肚子慢慢跪下来，大大地喘了口气后喊了索尔。  
索尔听到洛基的呼声后赶紧走了进去，只见洛基趴在池边，很痛苦的样子。他穿着衣服就跳进了池子，把缩成一团的洛基横抱起来放到池边上。  
“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
洛基皱着眉：“腿，小腿和脚掌抽经了。”  
索尔摸到一边的小腿上，果然腿肚的肉都挤到了一边，他赶紧握住洛基的脚掌和腿弯开始缓慢做拉伸：“别怕，忍忍，马上就好了。”  
洛基捂着肚子，一只手在身后撑着，跟着索尔的动作做深呼吸。  
随着索尔的按摩肌肉逐渐柔软，小腿没事了，脚掌还僵着，索尔一只手握住脚踝，一只手握住脚掌慢慢旋转，僵硬的脚趾头一根根放松下来。其实就是很简单的肌肉放松按摩，他却做得极为谨慎小心，生怕洛基再多受一分的痛。  
索尔温暖的大手包裹着刚放松的脚按揉：“怎么样？还痛吗？”  
痛倒是不痛了，就是很软，索尔就要去拿浴巾，洛基拉住他：“我还没有淋浴。”  
于是索尔又抱着洛基走到水流下面，那是个砌在墙上的水瓶石雕，瓶口里有热水往外流，一般洗完澡都会再在下面淋一下。  
洛基全身的重量都压在索尔身上，索尔一只手搂住他的腰一只手给他帮他清洗，不一会儿索尔全身的布料就湿透了，蜜色的肌肉从白色的布衫下面露出来，沟壑明显，水流还不停地从他头顶冲刷下来，顺着金色的发丝一绺一绺地往下淌，索尔还时不时甩甩眼前的水……  
真他妈性感，故意的吧！还让不让人活了！洛基吞了吞口水。  
可索尔却毫不自知并且严格遵守孕夫护理守则，快速把身体冲遍以后就抱着人离开了浴池。  
索尔把洛基放到提前铺好的浴巾上：“我先去换身衣服。”  
洛基嗯了一声，拿起另一张毛巾自己擦身体和头发，等他把头发都擦干了以后索尔才换好衣服出来，不禁吐槽：“哥哥你是迷路了吗？换件衣服这么慢？”  
索尔摸摸后脑：“天气越来越凉了，你以后抽筋的次数会更多，我去多拿了两床被子。”  
“好吧。”洛基拴好睡袍的腰带走到床边，床头有几本厚厚的书，洛基扫了一眼，都是些阿斯加德的税制、法制、政务类的：“你居然真的看了。”  
索尔钻进被窝：“太无聊了，总得找点事做，看了才知道当国王原来这么难，不仅仅是要会打仗，最重要的是怎么做才能让人民安居乐业。”  
洛基简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他那个满脑子肌肉的哥哥居然领悟到了常人的道理，弗丽嘉真是个有远见的王后。  
洛基又翻了几页，居然都还做了笔记，于是他饶有兴致地看起来，差不多看了二十多页的时候才有点犯困想起要睡觉。刚掀开被子索尔就挪到了他这边，没等他开口就说：“你睡我这边，我已经捂暖和了。”  
有必要吗？这也太夸张了，当他是婴儿吗？洛基心里暗自发笑，难怪索尔今天这么早上床。顺从地绕到另一边钻到被窝里，索尔阳光般的气息包裹上来，被窝里暖烘烘的，简直马上就就能睡过去。  
索尔刚要把手放到洛基肚子上时洛基突然说：“我发现不用接触到身体她都可以吸取到你的神力，只要距离半米内都行。”  
索尔愣了愣，收回停在空中的手：“这样啊，那太好了，快睡吧，晚安。”

寝殿里的蜡烛都熄灭了，火神宫安静无比，黑暗中索尔的呼吸变得绵长而平缓，洛基却迟迟没有入眠，索尔面朝他，手臂还维持着刚刚要抱他的姿势，果然就算看完阿斯加德所有的书也改变不了他哥哥满脑子肌肉的事实。洛基“委屈”地往索尔那边缩过去，他只是说不接触也能吸取神力，凭什么这样就不给抱了。他掀开被子，小心翼翼地把脑袋压到索尔的胳膊上，额头抵着索尔的胸口。他喜欢兄长身上的味道，像棵干燥的树，于是长长地吸了一口。索尔的手臂揽了上来，把他完整地圈在怀里，本来以为这只是无意识的行为，但是令洛基没想到的是索尔居然在他额上亲了一下，而且他没看到的是索尔还嚣张地弯起了嘴角，而且嘴角咧到了耳根。这家伙居然装睡等自己投怀送抱，洛基赶紧强作镇静装睡，可是外表再淡定也掩盖不了他噗通乱跳的心脏，脸也变得越来越烫。感受到对方的紧张，索尔终于绷不住笑起来，笑得一抖一抖的，对奥丁发誓他真的不是嘲笑洛基，只是洛基居然自己靠过来让他乐开了花不能自已，不然他是打算等洛基睡着了再悄悄去亲他的。  
可是洛基不知道，他气得想挣脱出去，索尔却把他按胸口死活不松手，直到洛基在他胸口咬了一口。  
“你大晚上的不睡觉发什么疯！”洛基一挣脱出来就大吼。  
索尔依然乐个不停，抓住在他身上乱捶的手解释道：“我睡了的，刚刚在梦游，不现在才醒过来吗？”  
从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人，洛基简直找不到合适的骂词。  
索尔又继续把人搂到怀里，在对方背上轻拍着：“乖……乖……睡觉了，真睡了，我们不睡海拉也要睡，明天起来让你打。”  
“我把你阉了！”  
“哎哟痛痛痛……快放手，要捏断了。”  
“断了？我倒要看看是不是真的这么脆弱。”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”  
……

日子还是不咸不淡地过着，二人把大部分时间都放在了看书上面。这天洛基看完书准备睡觉时发现索尔还没有进屋，这有点反常啊，是洗衣服洗上瘾了还是睡着了？洛基拿索尔的披风披上就寻了出去。  
花园里晾着刚洗完的床单和衣物，空气中还残留着皂液和井水的香气。人呢？洛基四处看了看，只有婆娑的树影，夜空中的星星月亮是看不见的，只有结界上面极光形状的魔法光晕在缓慢流动。看了看房顶，果然上面坐着他哥哥。

洛基跃上房顶坐到索尔身边：“又梦游了？”  
索尔双眼向金宫方向眺望，说：“我想试试在房顶能不能看到外面，果然也是什么都看不到。”  
“阿斯加德的大公主殿下想念父王母后了？”  
索尔扭着手指：“今天萝拉送饭来的时候我听到了号角声，出征号角。”  
洛基着急起来：“发生什么事了？谁出征？萝拉有说什么吗？”  
索尔摇摇头：“她什么都不肯说，范达尔他们也没有来过。”  
“会是……苏尔特尔来报复吗？或者约顿海姆？”  
“不好说，也有可能是别的敌人。”  
二人一时无话，洛基也朝着金宫的方向眺望，也是什么都看不到，他突然站起来，对着头顶的结界发了一个攻击法球，结果当然是没有结果，结界上面的光晕像水波一样晃了晃很快就又恢复了原样。其实他一直在对这个结界用攻击法术，可每次都是一丝波动都没有：“弗丽嘉是九界最厉害的魔法师。”  
索尔扶他坐下：“算了，别担心了，世界树生了那么多妖兽，说不定又有什么兽出来捣乱了吧，真有什么大事早就没人管我们了，怎么可能还有人每天准时来给我们送饭。”  
说得也是。  
洛基还有四个多月分娩，一想到这个索尔心里就无法言说的烦闷：“出去了以后你有什么打算吗？”  
“不知道，会去约顿吧。”  
“那……海拉……”  
洛基叹了口气，他真的不知道，他自己都才刚成年，就算他反对，雷神的头生子都是要留在阿斯加德的，这几个月他已经和这个孩子培养出了感情，要他抛弃根本舍不得。  
我可以带走她吗？  
你可以留下来吗？  
“嘶——”洛基突然捂住肚子。  
刚刚的阴霾被一扫而光，索尔开心地摸了下洛基的肚子：“又在调皮了。”  
肚子里的小家伙精神抖擞地施展着拳脚，索尔明显地感觉到手掌下面的鼓动，一下子这边，一下子那边。  
洛基撑着腰：“看来我以后晚上要少吃点，不然她吃饱了就来精神。”  
索尔故作悲态对着洛基的肚子哭诉：“太狠心了，海拉好可怜，这么小就被亲生爸爸虐待。”  
“你倒是个好父亲。”  
“还会是个好丈夫。”  
洛基无奈地翻了个白眼。  
海拉闹了大半天才消停，洛基打了个呵欠：“好了，她闹够了我也可以安心睡觉了。”  
索尔给他裹好披风：“这里太高了，我抱你下去吧。”  
“好。”  
落地的时候洛基以为索尔会把他放下来，但是对方却一步没有停留，直接抱着他往寝殿走。  
好丈夫，洛基脑子里还回荡着这个词，他可以吗？虽然从他们结合到发现有孩子，到现在一起准备迎接孩子的到来，洛基心中没有一丝反感，但如果换了别人呢？是不是也能坦然接受？比如范达尔？苏尔特尔？洛基看着头顶的哥哥的脸脑补了一下别人，不禁打了个冷颤。  
索尔把他抱紧了些：“怎么？冷？马上到了。”  
可是除了那天在秋千上的那个吻以外索尔就没有再采取别的更亲密的举动了，想到这里洛基就有点郁闷，他的体质比较特殊，怀孕以后随着胎儿越来越大，身体里某个不可言说的器官就会受到挤压，怀孕后期的欲望会很强烈，最近他时不时都会悄悄一个人用手解决，但是比起和索尔做爱的感觉根本就是隔靴搔痒。索尔难道对他也没有欲望吗？同床共枕这么久了，难道也都是自己悄悄解决的？

索尔把满脑子胡思乱想的弟弟放到床上，洛基现在和普通的孕妇一样穿着宽大的无束腰连衣长裙，索尔照例半跪在床前给他做睡前的小腿和脚掌按摩。  
温暖的手掌轻柔地按揉着腿肚，暖流从小腿蔓延到心窝，此刻洛基只想躺倒下来舒服地打几个滚。  
“不要只穿裙子，明天开始加条裤子，你的腿都是凉的。”索尔的手向上滑到了大腿中部。  
这轻轻的一触碰让洛基身体的某个地方燥热起来，呼吸都有点急促。他看着索尔头顶的发旋，抬起另一只脚，踩到了索尔的裤裆上。  
索尔被吓了一跳，以为洛基又要耍他：“洛基，别闹！”  
洛基不顾他的呵斥，脚趾顺着裤裆往上，一寸寸爬到胸口布衫的领口。这就不是简单的闹着玩了，索尔想起在约顿那次洛基是如何引诱他的。微凉的脚尖已经探入领口，索尔大气都不敢出，赶紧抓住这只在他身上胡作非为的脚掌。  
洛基把另一只脚踩上来：“哥哥，你知道怎么才能当一个好丈夫吗？不是你这样的。”  
不是我这样的？那要怎样？洗衣做饭，暖床按摩，喂饭陪睡……还不够吗？  
不安分的脚继续上移，妄图扯开他的扣子：“在约顿那几天都不用我主动，但是这几天，我脱光了你都没反应，你还真是个好哥哥呢。”

范达尔给的书里面确实提到过双性巨人孕期的问题，但是他不知道该怎么问出口，总不能直接说“来吧弟弟我们一起疏解性欲之苦”？  
既然现在洛基主动开口了，他也不用故作矜持，像是认命般顺着洛基脚掌上的纹路一路摸索上去……边摸心里边嘀咕：“怎么感觉我像个性奴？”  
洛基现在的肌肉线条柔和了许多，摸起来也比以前更松软有弹性，索尔忍不住多捏了几下。大手上的薄茧蹭过腿根的嫩肉，洛基不由得并拢了双腿，索尔宽厚的手掌捏着腿间的嫩肉来回进出，腿根的内裤布料柔软轻薄，进出的手掌感觉到股间布料上的些许湿意，前面更是已经支起了帐篷。隔着布料握住柱身，原本还有些疲软的肉柱在被握住的瞬间变得硬挺，几乎能摸到上面虬结的经络。前端吐出的前液在布料上晕开，索尔拉高洛基的裙摆，双手褪下他的内裤，只见深蓝色的阴茎笔挺地立着，顶端亮晶晶的，他再次握上去，拇指压住顶端的小孔把前液涂抹开来，其余四指有节奏地上下撸动，性事方面他比洛基的经验丰富太多，手活也更有技巧，四指揉捏的力度恰到好处，拇指在马眼和顶端肉缝处出来回摩挲，前液止不住地冒出，整个柱身最后都湿漉漉的。  
洛基忍不住握住了索尔的手，索尔把他的手按到一边，然后把挺立的肉柱含进了嘴里。温热的口腔紧紧吸含着他的欲望，舌头裹着敏感的龟头不停挑逗上面的小孔，洛基觉得全身的骨头都酥了，“嗯……”他终于忍不住叫出来，后仰的时候索尔还不忘托住他的后腰。  
“啊……”索尔给了他一个深喉，爽得他浑身止不住地颤抖，差点以为自己尿出来了。快到了，洛基把腿都架到了索尔的肩上，跟着他的动作小幅度地挺起腰。  
“要到了……那里……嗯……”眼前白光一晃，全身的潮水都朝一个地方涌出去，他反应过来时索尔已经捂着嘴在咳嗽，他自己的腿上还有几滴白浊。  
“弟弟你憋太久了……咳……”  
索尔倾身过来和他接吻，口腔里满是他自己的味道，洛基不由得脸颊发烫，伸出舌尖把他残留的东西一点点吸取回来。索尔解开他领口的系带，把好看的肩膀从里面剥出来，洛基也扯掉了他哥哥布衫的扣子，迫不及待地在兄长的肩背上抓出一条条红痕。索尔喜欢他这种小猫性子，任凭他在自己身上胡作非为，抓几下反而更有成就感不是吗？他隔着布料捏起了洛基胸前那两团像是没发育成熟的肉团，洛基羞得抓住他的手，他咬着洛基的耳朵：“怕什么，我早就发现了。”然后把洛基放倒在床上，“让我好好看看。”  
洛基抓住垮下肩膀的衣服：“你……你没看过女人的胸？”  
“以后我只看你的，每天都看你，然后我还会捏，接下来还会舔……”索尔一边说着荤话一边从裙摆处向上把裙子撕成了两半。  
洛基的胸部很小，不足一握，远远比不上那些婀娜多姿的女神，但索尔却喜欢得要命。他捏住一边，含住另一边，用舌头卷住吞含，用牙尖叼住拉扯，用两根手指夹住捻搓，用掌心包裹住揉捏……快感像电流一样迅速流窜过他全身，一波接一波，他甚至怀疑他哥哥是不是有悄悄电他，不然他怎么会如此难耐，他放浪地呻吟着跟随索尔的动作扭动身体，不顾羞耻地祈求兄长给与更多的爱抚：“这边……这边也要亲亲……嗯……”  
索尔放开被他玩得肿胀的乳头，摸了摸洛基的屁股下面，情液早就泛滥，他不费力地插入了食指，接着插入中指和食指一起在穴口扩张，洛基被弄的情欲高涨，直骂他太磨叽，于是他也不想忍了，搅动几下觉得手指都湿透了以后就扶着硬挺的阴茎直接一下子把龟头挤了进去。  
“嗯啊——啊——”龟头一进去洛基就发出了悠长的呻吟声。  
毕竟是孕期，索尔有点担心，赶紧停下动作：“弄疼你了吗？”  
洛基双目失焦，眼角红红的，睫毛上都是泪水，他双手反抓住枕头：“啊……进来……”  
媚人的声音勾得索尔欲火焚身，他知道洛基不是疼，而是太舒服了，于是他抬起洛基的屁股分开手掌中的臀肉，将自己的欲望尽根送入了穴口。  
“不要……哥哥……”阴茎进入的同时狠狠地摩擦过敏感点，离他们上次做爱已经过了7个多月，灭顶的快感让洛基当场求饶，实在刺激了，他全身发抖，只说了几个字就失控地尖叫起来，要不是刚刚已经射过一次他很可能会只被他哥哥插了一下就射出来。  
肉壁紧得不像话，像有无数张小嘴吸着他的肉棒，索尔尽自己最大的努力托稳洛基的后腰保证他的肚子不会被摇得太晃，下身还是像打桩一样一次次填满那个湿润的穴口。  
“啊……啊……不要……”洛基没有想到他哥哥一开始就动得这么猛烈，快感的浪潮将他打得晕头转向，他希望兄长能稍微慢一点让他适应，但是后穴却紧紧地吮住入侵的肉棒，每次肉棒抽出都会带出一圈淡蓝的依依不舍的壁肉。洛基实在是低估了自己的适应能力，后穴每被填满一次就会挤出一波情液，来回几次后索尔几乎就进出无碍，他的叫声也变成了：“索尔……快……好棒……”  
撞击的水声充斥着寝殿，夹杂着断断续续的呻吟，索尔抱起两条长腿呼了口气：“我要射了。”  
“啊……啊……射里面……哥哥……”  
看着深陷欲海的弟弟，索尔狠狠掴了他屁股几下，抓住洛基的腿根把他的腰按在床上加速抽插起来。洛基叫得力气都没了，口水从嘴角流下来，当感到后穴被灼热的液体填满时他才绷直身体打起颤来，他知道索尔是射了，他自己身上也有液体洒落的感觉，索尔的吻落到锁骨上时他才知道自己不仅被操射了，还射得到处都是，索尔正在把他身上的精液一点点舔干净。  
刺痛感传来，洛基拽住索尔的头发：“唔……疼……”  
索尔咬住他的锁骨不放，他胸口已经布满索尔的牙印，乳头肿得破了皮。  
孕期的第一场性事就这么激烈，洛基的体力有点吃不消，7个月终于开荤的索尔才刚进入状态，于是把他翻了个身，从后面抱着他做。  
“当心肚子……”  
索尔的手臂绕到前面扶住他的小腹，人在背后吻着他的后颈和肩胛，伸出舌头在皮肤的纹路上来回舔弄：“交给我，你只需要负责叫，你叫得很好听。”  
洛基的脸烧得滚烫，他不想叫了！但索尔吻得他实在太舒服了，他伸直了脖子享受着这甜蜜的爱抚，用甜腻的鼻音表达自己的舒爽。  
乳头还没有消肿，索尔捏住整个肉团技巧性地揉捏起来：“你这里很敏感，只要多玩会儿，你就会叫得像在被我操一样。”  
洛基管不了他说什么了，只觉得左边乳头一阵酥麻，痒意像蚂蚁一样在他身上爬，撩得他无法自制地挺高胸口催促索尔去摸另一边。  
索尔却不再玩弄乳头，转而伸手到洛基胯间去拨弄后穴：“你看，我都还没有进去，你下面就已经流了这么多水了。”他手指故意在穴口处滑动，弄出很大的水声，“要我进去吗？”  
洛基跟随下体的异样感扭起腰肢：“要……”  
“要什么？”  
“操我……哥哥……嗯……”洛基胡乱地往索尔的手指上坐，但索尔却一直使坏，只撩不进。

最后洛基被按趴在墙上，跪着的双腿被索尔的膝盖大大分开，后穴也被拉伸开来毫无保留地任由侵犯。索尔在他肚子下面放了足够多且足够柔软的枕头和绒毯，二人契合无比地进行这场性爱。  
索尔大力把玩着洛基的屁股，上面隐约看出几个深蓝的指印：“你没怀孕的时候这里就很好摸。”  
“嗯……啊……”他肠道被索尔的肉棒撑满，索尔一刻都没有放缓地在他体内驰骋，情液从穴口顺着大腿流到床单上，他感到自己的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。  
“前面想要吗？”  
“嗯……要……”  
然而他俩都理解错了对方的意思。  
索尔拨开了他的阴唇，洛基赶紧制止：“不行，那里不可以。”  
索尔找到阴蒂揉弄起来：“放心，我不进去。”  
“嗯啊……不要……”前后双重快感让洛基无所适从，太过了，他受不了了，隆起的肚子限制了他的动作，他只能去推前面索尔的手。  
“乖乖的不要乱动，让我弄完就好了。”索尔加快揉压的速度，将可怜的小肉粒搓得硬挺，洛基全身都痉挛起来。  
像是尿意，但又不是，体内的潮水不顾主人的克制，像决堤般泄了出来，还带着“扑哧”的喷射声：“啊啊啊……”  
索尔扣住他的双手按到墙上，不知疲倦的腰部有力地撞击那被摩擦得麻木的后穴，厚重的呼吸喷洒在洛基耳后，索尔的胸肌在他后背摩擦，肉体互相之间的接触让各自心中欲火蒸腾。索尔压低身子加快抽插的速度，淫靡的啪啪声充斥着耳膜。  
“哥哥……我不行了……”洛基的腰酸得不行，连续高潮三次的他现在连说话都是抖的。  
索尔亲昵地蹭蹭他的肩窝：“听你的。”然后在他脖根亲了几下后用力挺了几下腰便释放出来。

不顾腿间的黏腻，洛基无力地向后瘫倒在索尔怀里，索尔弯下头捏住他的下颔亲吻，舌尖一遍又一遍地描摹着怀里人的唇线，双唇含住削薄的唇瓣一次次吸吮，亲得啧啧有声，乃至他们分开时拉出了一条晶莹的银丝。  
洛基抬手擦掉索尔额角的汗珠：“我喜欢和你接吻。”  
索尔又低头吻了一下他的嘴唇：“我也喜欢，我还喜欢吻你的鼻子，你的额头，你的脸，我还喜欢和你睡觉，单纯的睡觉。”  
洛基被逗得笑出声来。  
“我还喜欢和你做爱。”  
“不就是个按摩棒。”  
索尔拿他这个弟弟没办法，任劳任怨地抱着他去清洗身体，在看着洛基的身体想入非非的时候洛基却累得在浴池里睡着了。  
索尔笑着摇摇头，看来只有明天再问“好丈夫”的事了。

-TBC-

 

（下章完结，还有个番外）


	10. 十

十

 

洛基在梦里被肚子里的小家伙闹醒，随着月份增大，海拉越来越能闹，经常弄得他整天都不安稳，看书没法静心，觉也睡不好，心情就大不如之前了。他看了看旁边睡得死沉的家伙，不由得窝火，凭什么索尔就可以安枕无忧睡大觉，他怀孕以后索尔除了每天乖巧地装好人以外什么都不用担心，而他就要时时刻刻胆战心惊饱受折磨。一想起妇女分娩时的情景心里就惊恐异常，甚至有点后悔怀上这个孩子，太冲动了，冲动是魔鬼，只此一个！再也不生了！  
想着想着身体就不受控制，他伸手扯了一把索尔的胡子，然而他皮糙肉厚的哥哥却没有太大的反应，仿佛只是被蚊子叮了一下，抬手挠了挠下巴又继续睡。洛基气急，使劲拧了一把索尔的鼻子，索尔这才皱了皱眉，半睁开了眼睛。他刚要说话，索尔就眯着眼靠过来亲了一下他额头上的小角，洛基惊得缩进了被子，索尔不依不饶地钻进来用满是胡茬的下巴在洛基身上乱蹭，但在触碰到那个已经十个月多的肚子时停了下来，毛茸茸的脑袋贴在肚子边又睡着了。肚子里的小家伙也是奇怪，感觉到索尔在旁边以后也消停了，洛基郁闷地抱着肚子和肚子旁边的大脑袋在难得的平静中重新入睡。

今天的萝拉来晚了将近半小时，跑得气喘吁吁，洁白的裙子上还占了块土。  
索尔接过餐篮问：“怎么这么不小心？发生什么事了吗？”  
萝拉擦擦额头的汗：“不用担心，我没事，洛基殿下现在怎么样了？”  
“一切正常。”

就在索尔和萝拉闲聊的时候一道攻击光束从二人身边划过，打在萝拉打开的临时出口上，可惜洛基还是低估了弗丽嘉，这虽然是个开口，但也只能反向传送，就是说外面的东西可以送进来，里面还是什么都出不去。  
萝拉叹了口气：“洛基殿下，您现在应该多注意您的身体，不要做这种徒劳的事。”  
洛基从紫枫树后面走出来，他现在已经怀孕十一个月，肚子很大了，随时都有可能分娩：“我到底是约顿海姆的人，你们把我一直关在这里不太好吧。”  
“殿下，您肚子里的是雷神殿下的孩子，留在这里没什么不妥。”  
洛基眉毛一竖：“孩子是他一个人的吗？辛辛苦苦怀孕一年的人是谁？”  
萝拉知道洛基无理取闹的功夫很厉害，更何况现在还有道理，所以摇摇头把门关了就走了。   
临近产期，洛基的情绪变得有点暴躁，索尔赶紧过来向往常一样牵起他的手安慰：“乖，先吃饭，只剩一个月了，很快就过去了。”  
洛基甩开他的手：“你就知道吃！我一天也不想待了！”  
索尔把他拉到秋千上坐好，安慰了几句后就去厨房热牛奶，等他出来的时候洛基已经不在秋千上，他在花园里喊了几声都没有得到回应。突然一个强大的魔法波动从头顶传来，他回过身，只见洛基已经站在宫殿顶上，手里举着冰棺。  
索尔吓得把端着的早餐都扔了：“洛基！快住手！”  
但是已经来不及了，洛基手里的冰棺在他的法力催动下发出刺眼的白光，刺骨的寒气和强大的魔法光波一洛基为中心像四周冲击出来，索尔一个没留意就被魔法攻击波重新打回地上。  
耀眼的光芒散尽后天空中极光一样的光晕消失了，看得到云朵和蔚蓝的天空，太阳刚升起来没多久——结界消失了！  
火神宫确像在凛冬，宫殿外墙都结了一层冰，院里的紫枫也像是封在水晶里，地上光溜溜的一层冰面，映出天空的景色。索尔大惊失色，不顾身上的碎冰渣和冻得硬邦邦的衣裤跳上屋顶：“洛基！你做了什么！”  
洛基收起冰棺，额头上还有一层冰霜，他脸上洋溢着胜利的喜悦：“不枉我苦练这一年，哈哈哈哈……”  
索尔走到他身边，寒气冻得他全身麻木，他的睫毛上和鼻孔里都是冰渣子，他抓住洛基同样冰凉无比的手：“快下去！”  
洛基甩开他的手，往后打了个趔趄，他的双腿也已经麻木，步子都是虚浮的，但是他自己却已经被冻得感觉不到：“我要离开这里！”  
索尔当然不肯，按住洛基的肩膀用不容反抗的语气说：“不行！我就算来硬的也要让你待在这里！”  
洛基也不愿和他多理论，仗着自己有身孕索尔不敢动真格的就对索尔搓起冰箭来。索尔也没有还手，因为他发现洛基的力量现在变得很微弱了，没打两下就捂着肚子倒跪到了地上：“痛……肚子好痛……”  
索尔看他脸色发白，不像是撒谎，赶紧上去把人抱住：“怎么了？那里不舒服？”  
“肚子……痛……啊……”洛基整个人的身子都绷紧了，倒在索尔怀里不停地喊痛。  
索尔摸到洛基的裤子上有一股温热的液体，还带着血腥味，急得声音都变了：“我马上带你去找弗丽嘉！”索尔把人抱起来就跃下房顶。  
脚刚落地就看到只身赶来的弗丽嘉。结界一被破坏，芬撒里尔的弗丽嘉就有已经感应到，没等索尔出来找她她就已经自己传送到了火神宫。  
得到救星的索尔大喊：“母亲，洛基不好了，您快看看。”  
弗丽嘉又急又气，这两个孩子怎么就这么能闹，还是在已经怀孕是一个月的时候，但是看到小儿子满脸的痛苦和大儿子的焦急，心疼就占据了上风，她赶紧指挥索尔：“别慌，洛基要生了，你去把医官们叫来，快，这里先交给我。”  
“是……”索尔和弗丽嘉把洛基送回床上后就赶去医署找医官。

医官们貌似都很忙，没人发现索尔来了，索尔只好抓住一个脸熟的就往外拉，医官一见是应该在禁闭中的大王子，吓得手里的药都扔了：“殿下，您不是还在关禁闭吗？”  
索尔拉着人就往外跑，恨不得把人抗背上：“洛基要生了，赶紧来！”  
医官一听这话赶紧用他那双枯瘦的老手拽住索尔吼道：“等等等等！！霜巨人的体质我不是很清楚！容我多带几个帮手！还有！接生要的药物和清洁工具也没有带！”  
索尔赶紧放手：“对……对不起……都要些什么？我帮您拿。”  
等医官们收拾好准备出发的时候萝拉已经在外面等候了，见人出来二话不说就把索尔和医官传送到了火神宫，索尔眼里蒸腾起一层雾，除了弗丽嘉，谁还能想得这么周到。

医官们和侍女一起进了洛基的寝殿后索尔才松懈下来，瘫坐在门口，萝拉站在另一边的柱子旁，随时听候神后的指令。  
不知过了多久索尔突然说话了：“怎么今天医署的昆古老师不在？”昆古是医署最厉害的医官，索尔从小就认识他，但是今天居然没有见到人，而且奥丁也没有来，有点奇怪啊，“众神之父呢？”  
萝拉闻言脸色变了变，半晌才说：“众神之父半年前进入休眠，一直没有醒，昆古老师……受神后之命……出访矮人国了。”  
萝拉说得结结巴巴，她是弗丽嘉的贴身侍女，也算是抚养索尔和洛基长大的人之一，有没有说谎索尔一眼就看得出来，索尔发现她语气的不对劲，站起来认真地说：“萝拉小姐，这个时候就没必要瞒着我了吧，四个月前我听到了征战号角，告诉我，这段时间到底发生了什么？”  
索尔气势逼人，眼前高大英猛的王子已经不是以前那个不懂事的小孩，他长大了，萝拉绞了绞手里的手帕，最终还是告诉了索尔实情。  
半年前，也就是众神之父刚好进入休眠后，一个叫萨诺斯的泰坦巨人在九界掀起了战争，为保卫九界的安定和平，阿斯加德派战神提尔出征，三天前在矮人国为保护矮人国尼达维的熔炉核心提尔身受重伤，一半的医官都去救治他了，昆古老师就是其中之一。  
竟然有这么强悍的敌人，索尔不禁瞠目：“一个泰坦巨人？和九界打了半年？”  
“是的，萨诺斯在十几万年前和众神之父有过一次交战，是个很可怕的敌人。现在他已经收集了四颗无限宝石，神后说如果让他收集到六颗，那全世界都得完蛋。”  
没想到外面居然发生了这么严重的事，而他却和洛基天天在象牙塔里无所事事，想到这里气就不打一处来，众神之父和神后真的是要抛弃他们了吗，他抓住萝拉的双臂：“这么大的事为什么不早点来告诉我！”  
萝拉知道他会有这么大的反应，所以也没有恼他：“殿下，您觉得您自己有能力和萨诺斯对抗吗？！”  
“我愿意用我的生命来保卫九界！”  
萝拉依然平静地给了他一个疑问的表情，就像在看一个傻瓜。  
索尔冷静下来，不再说话，坐回刚才的地方闭上眼睛不知道在想什么。

洛基生产的过程凶险异常，他刚刚催动冰棺消耗了大量法力和体力，现在没有力气生孩子，而且双性巨人的生理构造复杂，弗丽嘉的治疗术此刻也派不上用场，因为她不可能去治疗一个产妇的伤口，输送的神力也遭到了腹中胎儿的抵抗，只能眼睁睁地看着洛基的下体不停流血，医官们也只能见一步走一步。  
阵痛已经过去两个小时，胎儿还不见出来，洛基的精神却越来越差，医官急得团团转。  
弗丽嘉命令道：“快！叫索尔进来！”

索尔听到传唤后一秒也没有耽搁就进屋奔到洛基床边，洛基面如死灰，除了肚子以外全身冰冷，霜巨人的体质正在拼尽最后一丝力量保护腹中的胎儿。  
索尔跪下来握住洛基的手，不断地往他体内输送神力：“洛基……洛基……”洛基满头冷汗，头发都湿成一股一股的，索尔吓得不知道说什么，只能一遍遍念着洛基的名字。  
医官扔掉全是血的手套换上新的，咬牙说：“不行了，剖吧！”  
另一个医官踌躇不定：“可是洛基殿下的身体……”  
“这样最少能保住孩子！”  
索尔快疯了，他不敢想象洛基会这样死去，他可以不要孩子，可以永远都没有孩子，但绝不能失去洛基，他说出了一个暴君才会说的话：“洛基要是活不下来我要你们全部陪葬！”  
也许是索尔的吼声惊到了洛基，他痛苦地唤了声哥哥，索尔更加握紧他的手，往冰凉的手指上哈气：“我在！我在！”  
洛基使劲睁开眼睛，有了神力的支持，洛基恢复了一点体力，索尔感到他抓住自己的手的力气正在变大：“洛基，答应我坚持住，等你好了你想去哪里都可以。”  
洛基手指头都变成了淡蓝色：“可是……我要死了……好痛…… ”  
“不会的，我和母后都在，你不会有事的。”  
“我以后都不要生了 ……”  
“不生了不生了，以后都不生了。”  
见洛基开始有力气说话，医官们喜极：“索尔殿下，请您引导洛基殿下使力，他现在有力气了。”  
“好……好……洛基……听话……深呼吸……用力……”  
……  
天空燃起晚霞的时候火神宫传来了婴儿洪亮的啼哭声。

弗丽嘉给洛基治愈了产道的伤口，但是身体的亏空则短时间内补不回来，五六个小时的生产她全程都在耗神调理洛基的身体，此刻也是累得不行，洛基生完就昏睡过去，弗丽嘉又要开始照顾哇哇大哭的海拉，洗澡、喂水……  
等一切都忙完暂时有了空闲的时间，弗丽嘉直接告诉索尔他可以离开了：“既然洛基已经生产，那你们的禁闭就可以提前结束了，外面的事萝拉都已经告诉你了吧。”  
索尔已经换好铠甲拿着妙尔尼尔跪在她跟前：“儿臣知道。”  
“众神之父这次恐怕不会那么早醒来，现在只能靠我们了。三勇士已经去矮人国支援提尔，你明日就启程吧。”  
“是。”

深夜，索尔来到了火神宫，洛基生产完后一直没有清醒，医官说是流血过多，怀孕分娩对双性巨人的身体来说是相当大的负担，孩子夺走了他身体大量的养分，所以他要休养很长的一段时间才能恢复，可能要几年。  
洛基的样子比生产前更憔悴，呼吸还很重，眉间两条深深的褶子，看上去很累，就算在昏睡中都还很难受，海拉刚喝了奶在他旁边睡得沉沉的，定时会有医官进来检查洛基和海拉的情况。  
索尔轻手轻脚跪到他床边，不敢说话，呼吸都不敢放大，只能在心里期盼洛基好好休息，醒来以后要听弗丽嘉的话。他就这样看着洛基，一动不动，即将远征的恋人，把爱人的样子深深刻在心里。  
第一缕阳光照进来，索尔给洛基掖了掖被子，他要走了。  
洛基觉得自己睡了很久，他太累了，全身都很痛，他每一秒都过得异常艰难，他想念他的兄长，想见他，想一睁眼就能看到他。  
索尔看见洛基的睫毛颤了颤，然后眨巴着眼皮睁开了眼睛。  
洛基看见索尔疲惫的脸，费力地抬手去擦索尔的鼻涕，他实在没有太多的力气，擦了一下就无力地垂下来，更不要提开口说话。  
索尔坐到床边上低头吻了他的额头，他必须走，也许洛基醒来后会很生气，也许会带着海拉一走了之，但他更相信他的弟弟是一个顾全大局的人：“洛基，我得走了，现在来不及解释，弗丽嘉会告诉你的，答应我好好休养，我很快就会回来的。”  
洛基还不太清醒，只大概知道索尔是要离开他，心里一酸，眼泪就不住地往外流。  
索尔心都要碎了，他只能吻掉他的眼泪，手掌握在他颈边:“我会回来的，很快。”  
“洛基……”  
“我爱你……”  
“我爱你……洛基……”  
这是洛基再次昏睡前对索尔最后的印象。  
“我也爱你……索尔……”

三个月后，中庭瓦坎达。  
从传送门出来的泰坦巨人们像蝗虫一样扑在结界上，瓦坎达的军队在特查拉和奥克耶的带领下蓄势待发，复仇者的机动装甲部队盘旋在空中，苏睿和旺达正在争分夺秒地分离幻视额头上的宝石。  
泰坦巨人没完没了地冲到结界上，几乎要在瓦坎达外面围一圈，眼看脆弱的结界就快坚持不了多久。特查拉下达指令:“全军准备——！”  
奥克耶大惊:“陛下，您要打开结界？”  
特查拉点点头:“再晚就来不及了，等防护罩一破，我们就会四面八方受敌，所以现在，关闭正前方的防护罩。”

“进攻——！”  
地球的防卫军队和外星入侵者厮杀在一起，拼命地保护着他们的家园，但泰坦人的科技实在超出地球太多了，很快从传送门里面又冒出来好几台巨型地面收割战舰，和地刺一样尖利，移动速度和体积都远不是地球科技能敌，本来就被泰坦巨人们压制得喘不过气的士兵们在看到这么强力的对手时几乎都泄了气，他们的伤亡在不断增加，而这些难缠的外星生物还像虫子一样不断地冒出来。  
史塔克的电量已经用了50%，娜塔莎和史蒂夫被敌人抱住了双脚，班纳的装甲被抓得伤痕累累，特查拉和奥克耶和周围的士兵背靠背勉强御敌。旺达也加入了战局，暂时抵挡住了几台战舰。  
风声中带着雷电的霹雳声，巨物旋转带起的气流从被困的每个人头上刮过，只一瞬间的时间泰坦巨人就被消灭了大片，绚丽的光柱砸在地上，鲜红的披风哗啦作响，暴戾的雷电之力横扫了周遭一片。  
班纳博士兴奋地打开头部防护罩大喊:“嘿！索尔！听说你都生孩子了！”  
史塔克飞过来:“小鹿斑比呢？怎么没见他？”  
索尔的眼神一下子黯淡了下去，他接住旋转着飞回来的锤子和斧子，刚刚就是用这两把武器击退泰坦人的：“他走了……我也不知道他去了哪里。”  
洛基生完孩子后的第三天就消失了，没有留下只言片语，也没有带走海拉。  
班纳正想安慰他一下，索尔很快就振作起来:“博士，你的肌肉呢？你这个样子真是糟透了。”说完还给史塔克和他周围的的战士补充了足够的电量。  
班纳摇摇脖子:“说来也奇怪，我不能变绿了。”  
“真的吗？我来帮你。”索尔说着就抓住班纳的装甲腿原地转了几圈最后抛向空中。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”班纳嚎叫着飞了出去，几秒后装甲在空中爆炸，绿巨人浩克兴奋地咆哮着钻进了泰坦人的军队。战况开始逆转。

索尔灵敏地发现空气中飘来了几粒霜花，落在他的鼻尖上，带着他熟悉的魔法气息。越来越凛冽的寒气正在靠近，不远处的空间发生了扭曲，一道冰霜荆棘以势如破竹之势把附近的泰坦巨人冻了个结结实实，雷电将冻在地面的敌人全都劈成粉碎，尘土和尸块炸得漫天都是。  
大部分人都猜到了来者是谁，只是寒气和尘土还没有散完一个带着雷电的身影就扑了进去，里面红绿色的两个身影紧紧地拥在一起，久久没有分开。

“三个月了居然不来找我。”  
“我相信你会回来的，不过……我还是想问你去哪里了。”  
“约顿海姆，见了劳菲，他说要让我当亲王。”  
“不错呀，那以后你也有可能当国王了。”  
“王位对我毫无意义。”

旺达折回实验室时那里已经被萨诺斯的手下比邻星和亡刃将军破坏了，四个骁勇的阿斯加德战士正在和他们对抗，一个身穿轻甲看上去很优雅高贵的女人正在和苏睿照看幻视。  
那个女人一看到旺达就发出了赞叹声：“中庭的魔法师？相当不错啊。”  
旺达帮忙击杀了比邻星和亡刃后才知道来的是阿斯加德的神后，同时阿斯加德的军队也通过彩虹桥抵达了瓦坎达。

“怎么这么久才回来？”  
已经变回阿萨人样子的魔法师回答：“生了海拉以后为了尽快恢复，所以去了约顿，劳菲最了解霜巨人，他有办法让我恢复。”  
索尔松开胳膊，看着洛基依然苍白的脸，心疼地摸了摸，脸颊冰冰的，还是太瘦了，眼窝都有点塌陷，碧绿的眼珠周围还有几根血丝，劳菲到底靠不靠得住。  
“我从来都不是你的累赘，我可以和你并肩。”  
索尔会心一笑:“好久没看到你现在的样子了。”  
洛基环上他的脖子，鼻尖触到他的鼻尖，狡黠一笑:“你还等什么？”

防护罩口的空间扭曲成一个漩涡，不同于刚刚洛基出现用的是空间宝石，这是一个异常强大的传送魔法，萨诺斯终于来了！地球的英雄们都从身边的泰坦杂兵中间抽身出来，纷纷向敌人的方向冲去。  
唯有三勇士和希芙寸步不离地守护着弗丽嘉，擅长辅助的神后给每一个冲锋陷阵的英雄都施与了祝福：“去吧，年轻人们！”

索尔的吻快要落下来时洛基一把推开他召来斯莱普尼斯骑上就追了上去：“铁罐人想趁机抢人头！还有那个二流魔法师！”  
索尔愣在原地，他清楚地看到洛基骑上马以后手里还拿出了冈尼尔，刚刚好像说到为了把萨诺斯引过来，弗丽嘉把空间宝石也给他了。这日子没法过了，连八足马都给他了，娶个老婆是要掏空国库吗？就剩个永恒火焰了，这个说什么也不能给！就算他是火神也不行！

 

此时的阿斯加德。  
提尔绑断了第十根丝带，烦躁地重新扯了一根：“凭什么我要在这里干这个！”  
查拉基绑好花束：“不然你还能去哪里？”  
提尔扔掉花束，一拍桌子站起来：“我要去中庭！”可是刚迈出一步就倒在地上。旁边的侍女赶紧过来扶他坐回轮椅。  
“提尔哥哥，你就老老实实待着吧，无限宝石打伤的没那么快好。”  
提尔捶胸顿足后趴到桌上：“风头都让索尔抢光了！”  
“大英雄提尔凭一己之力保护了矮人国的熔炉核心，这还不够吗？说不定艾崔还会嫁一个公主或者王子给你。”  
提尔垂头丧气地坐好，继续给花束绑丝带：“结婚为什么要这么多花？”  
查拉基头疼，踢了一脚他的轮椅：“你一束都没有绑好好吗！这是下任神王的登基大典加婚礼，你认真点！真该让弗丽嘉也关你一年禁闭！”  
提尔吐吐舌头，但是转念一想，等索尔登基和洛基结婚以后，又要陪老婆又要带孩子又要治理国家，那以后出征打仗的事不都是他负责了吗？那还怕什么，以后有的是机会出风头，说不定又冒出来个氪金巨人或者瑟银巨人，到时候就轮到他拯救世界了！想想就兴奋。

 

（完）


	11. 番外2-神王要纳妃

为什么是番外2，因为番外1我挤了一般编不下去了，反正情节没有联系不影响阅读，看下周能不能把1憋出来，憋不出来就直接挖新坑吧。嘿嘿，谢谢喜欢。  
（名字好像和正文也没有太大的关系，写着写着就写歪了，无所谓了，将就看吧，就是个甜腻的婚后小甜饼。好想写虐恋！好想写虐恋！好想写虐恋！好想写虐恋！好想写虐恋！嘤……）

 

番外2-神王要纳妃

01

和灭霸的战争已经过去了300年，九界除了中庭以外都没有太大的变化，战争结束后索尔登基接任了新一任神王，并且迎娶了约顿海姆的小王子洛基为神后，长期处于沉睡状态的众神之父奥丁在100年前去世，前神后弗丽嘉也退居幕后一心照顾她的宝贝孙女海拉。  
约顿海姆和阿斯加德自此迎来了长久稳定的和平，虽然冰棺在神后洛基的手里，但是他每三年都会回约顿一个月用冰棺为约顿补充能源。劳菲在50年前也去世了，接任约顿国王之位的是他的长子赫布林迪，并且保留洛基第一亲王的位置。

今年的能源补充已经完成，赫布林迪照例为洛基准备了三天的欢送晚宴，有了冰棺提供能源以后约顿就再也不像以前那样荒凉贫瘠，虽然气候还是一如既往的寒冷，但是物产丰富了很多，宴会上美酒佳肴都供应无缺。赫布林迪对这个亲王弟弟是非常满意，一不用担心他会回来抢王位，二不怕他以亲王的名义作乱，三他还无偿给约顿提供能源，就用了一个亲王的名头而已，不费封地不费钱财，一举三得，真是稳赚不赔。  
赫布林迪举起酒杯：“弟弟，这次就多留几天，我们兄弟几个三年才见一面，你来一次就这么辛苦，我实在过意不去。”  
洛基歪坐在自己的软塌上懒洋洋地抬起酒杯回敬：“一切都听陛下的。”

美貌妖娆的女巨人在大厅中间扭动身姿，跳舞的霜巨人中有一个身材娇小的女巨人，舞姿出众，就算带着面纱也挡不住她姣好的容颜，洛基从她进来的那一刻起眼睛就没离开过她。美人嘛，谁不爱，不然你们以为我为什么会选择索尔，绝大部分原因还不是因为那张脸，就算在心里洛基也不忘记嘲讽一下他那个蠢哥哥，不知道大个子现在在做什么。一想到索尔他的嘴角就不自觉地扬起，连他自己都没有发现。可是赫布林迪和别的兄弟们却发现了，他们发现这个弟弟对着那个娇小的舞姬露出了赞赏的笑容。本来他们就是投其所好特意挑来的，没想到还真的对了洛基的胃口。  
一舞完毕，舞姬们纷纷行礼准备退下，赫布林迪开口：“西格恩留下。”  
身材最小的那个女巨人就叫西格恩，听到国王的命令后就跪在原地没有动。  
“西格恩，亲王殿下过几天就要回阿斯加德了，这几天你负责陪伴亲王，明白了吗？”  
“是。”  
叫西格尔的舞姬起身乖巧地坐到洛基的软塌边。洛基朝她勾了勾手指，西格恩会意摘下面纱，果然姿色出众。她的体型比洛基还小一点，但不是双性，是女性，而且身形丰满，纤长的睫毛下一双玫紫色的眼睛夺目无比，洛基忍不住刮了刮她的脸颊，手感真不错。  
西格恩熟练地给洛基倒酒，喂葡萄，难得他们费尽心思找了这么个合适的，洛基也就心安理得地接受，打了个呵欠就倒到西格恩的腿上继续看新的助兴节目。西格恩身上有淡淡的雪莲花的香味，大腿上的肌肉柔软，皮肤嫩滑，洛基享受得不行，甚至想把她带回阿斯加德。  
宰相在赫布林迪耳边小声说：“要是亲王陛下能让我们的人生个孩子，那以后……”  
赫布林迪眼睛一亮，着确实是个好主意，约顿要是有了洛基的血脉，他们的关系会更稳定：“弟弟，我看时间已经不早了，就让西格恩服侍你就寝吧。”  
洛基就着西格恩的手吃下布丁：“也好。”  
就在他搂着西格恩刚要起身时外面响起了滚滚的雷声，众人都惊骇不已，因为约顿海姆只有沿海地区才会打雷，王都在内陆，如果打雷，那肯定是有人作祟。  
赫布林迪刚要遣人查看时一道蓝白色的雷电砸在大厅门外，强大的气流卷起宫殿内的布帘，吹得所有人都睁不开眼睛，西格恩吓得缩进了洛基怀里。雷电消失后原地出现了一个人，火红的披风在人影身边的气旋中咧咧作响——神王索尔。

索尔提着斧头径直走进了大殿，见洛基怀里的西格恩，眼角跳了跳：“神后为何迟迟未归？”  
洛基把西格恩楼得更近些，挑了挑她的下巴：“我在自己家里陪哥哥们喝酒，不行吗？”  
“神后私自离开阿斯加德是重罪，跟我回去领刑。”  
狗屁的重罪，什么时候有这条法律的，洛基把西格恩往腿上一拉，挑衅地看了看索尔：“什么刑？”  
“鞭刑。”索尔说这句话的时候外面又响起了雷声。  
旁人都不敢接话，毕竟是神王神后，鬼知道他们疯起来会做什么。  
赫布林迪打圆场：“索尔陛下，不如一起喝点酒……”  
索尔打断他：“不用，阿斯加德还有事需要神后一起商议，就不多待了。”说完就把洛基拉到身边，用暴风战斧把人传送回了闪电宫，留下一地懵逼的霜巨人。  
一落地洛基就使劲想挣脱索尔的手：“你……你干什么，什么鞭刑，我听都没有听过，刚刚在家里人面前我已经给你留够面子了，你不要给脸不要脸。”  
索尔抓得死紧，一声不吭踹开寝殿的门把人甩到床上。

索尔这个王八蛋果然对他施了一天两夜的鞭刑，没错，鞭刑，按索尔的说法，人鞭也是鞭。洛基动了动酸痛的腰，下面两个不可言喻的地方还火辣辣的，他又“嘶”了一声，使劲推了推压住他半边身子的大金毛，效果甚微，反而被抱得更紧了。  
“起床！醒醒！”洛基捶了几下金毛的背，毫无波动，“不上朝啦？！”昨天的朝会他们就没去。  
许久索尔才在他颈窝蹭蹭：“这几天主要是维达尔舅舅和老头子们商量去尼福尔海姆的事，我们晚点去听个结果就行了。”  
“再晚都散会了！”  
索尔委屈地扭了扭身子，像只撒欢的狮子：“我都一个月没有见到你了。”  
“起开！”  
“不。”索尔的手已经开始去找他睡袍的扣子：“谁让你不准时回家的。”

在二人互相推搡的时候一个银铃般的声音从外面传来，伴随着细碎的脚步声，没多久门就被推开了：“父王！父亲！”洛基如获大赦，赶紧拉好睡袍坐起来，同时海拉也跳上了床，她今年300岁了，和中庭四五岁的孩子差不多大小。  
“爸爸！”海拉直接坐到洛基腿上搂住他的脖子亲了一口，洛基回亲了她几下，“爸爸怎么才回来，我等你好几天了。”  
“晚点让莉丝把叔叔们给你的礼物送到你那里去。”洛基托着她的小手陪她打闹，二人完全忽略了趴在旁边枕头里垂头丧气的神王，海拉的脚丫还在索尔的头上踩来踩去。  
打闹中海拉看到了洛基肩上深浅不一的牙印和红痕，气鼓鼓地说：“爸爸，父王又欺负你了？”  
洛基脸一红，拉好衣服：“没有，我们闹着玩的。”  
海拉才不听，喊着要给父亲报仇，于是骑到索尔腰上，张嘴就往索尔的背上咬下去，小孩的牙齿又尖又利，而且下手没有轻重，再加上索尔的肌肉很硬——口感还很好？海拉就更没轻重了，几口下来索尔痛得嗷嗷大叫，直到直起身子来海拉都还挂在他背上。  
洛基趁机去梳洗，出来准备更衣的时候已经有侍女端着衣服等候了，索尔还在床上和海拉玩打乌龟。  
侍女抬着衣服跪到洛基脚边，洛基自顾自地坐到梳妆镜边：“新来的？”  
侍女轻声说：“是，奴婢芙拉，是今天刚来的。”  
洛基没有动，这时闪电宫掌事的宫女卢娜进来了，一进来就走到刚刚的侍女旁边：“你去给公主更衣，然后准备早餐。”  
侍女放下衣服：“是。”  
卢娜赶紧赔罪：“陛下恕罪，芙拉是新来的，可能有点紧张，所……”  
洛基摆摆手打断她，索尔把海拉交给芙拉后就拿起衣服过来帮洛基穿戴，芙拉这才知道原来一直都是神王服侍神后更衣。  
“啵。”索尔给洛基穿好衣服后又在他脸上亲了一口，然后两个人手牵着手过来吃早餐。都300年了，这么短的路还要牵个手，卢娜觉得今天自己的眼睛也是被晃得有点花。

新来的侍女看上去都很年轻，而且长得非常漂亮，着装也比以前的精致了很多，丰满的胸脯，挺翘的臀部，洛基看了芙拉水葱似的手指，又看看旁边整理床铺的侍女，心里隐约有了些想法。他给海拉擦掉嘴角的牛奶：“什么时候换了这么多人？我怎么不知道？”  
卢娜半低着头：“神王的规制比别的亲王王子要高很多，陛下您才登基300年，所以不知道，以后会习惯的。”  
“哦。”  
索尔吃完了一整条羊腿后拍拍肚子，他完全没有发现侍女被换了的事，听洛基说才知道，他大致扫了几眼，就这一眼侍女们都被他看得都红了脸，强大、英俊又专情的神王谁能不爱呢？  
索尔拿了一串葡萄：“挺好的，衣服也不错，走吧洛基，不然舅舅要骂人了。”然后就一边给洛基喂葡萄一起赶去朝会。

02

世界树是九界的支柱，但是它有一段树根暴露在尼福尔海姆，尼福尔海姆气候恶劣且物产稀缺，是个没有生命的国度，但是有一种叫尼伯龙根的上古生物却能在那里生存，且能啃食世界树的树根，世界树的树根一旦被毁，九界都会万劫不复，所以每隔一段时间阿斯加德都会派人去修复被啃坏的世界树树根以保证九界安全。  
据说这次的损伤有点严重……15天能修复好吗……精灵……尼伯龙根……不如……嗯……  
索尔和洛基看着维达尔和朝臣们商议，查拉基早就靠着柱子睡着了，提尔只关心有没有仗打，此刻也是呵欠连天，同辈的兄弟们只有赫尔墨德、巴德尔、霍德尔和大家激情奋战。  
索尔对这种魔法的事也不太懂：“为什么不直接把尼伯龙根全灭了？”  
洛基小声解释：“因为那是世界树生出来的，只要有世界树在就无法完全消灭。”  
维达尔开始给大家发放修复计划，纸张一个人接一个人地传过来，索尔接过来放到桌上就没再看，洛基看了几眼也放下了，继续和索尔咬耳朵，他俩的位置离别人较远，所以也没人听见他们说什么。  
“今天那几个新的侍女，你发现了吗？”  
“啊？发现了啊。”  
“是特意送给你的。”  
“不然呢？”  
洛基在桌下踢了索尔一脚：“我的意思是他们特意送给你的！让她们陪你睡觉那种！”  
索尔闻到了一阵酸味：“不要不要，我不会的！”  
“你要是敢……”  
“不敢，我发过誓，只要你一个。”  
洛基笑笑：“其实你要是找一个也行，不然你天天折磨我我也受不了。”  
“我觉得你挺享受的。”  
“滚！”

维达尔估摸着大家都看完了：“所以大家对这次的修复行动还有什么问题吗？有的可以问。”  
没人接话，索尔和洛基已经准备好撤了。  
维达尔看向洛基：“好的，那就请神后做好准备，我们明天就出发。”  
啊？什么？什么出发？索尔还在蒙圈中，洛基拿起刚刚发的纸仔细看了看，果然最下面一行写着“神后洛基魔法高强且有冰棺加持，特请神后前往尼福尔海姆协助修复树根”。

晚上，闪电宫。  
“你今天真的什么都不做？”  
索尔坚定地摇摇头，并且保持离洛基半臂的距离。  
“我可是要离开一个月。”  
意志坚定的神王继续摇头。  
洛基背过身，几秒钟后钻进了被窝。  
索尔赶紧不妙：“洛基？你做什么？”  
洛基钻到了他腿间，索尔大脑一片空白，全身都像卸了力，直到洛基湿润的口腔包裹上来时他才舒爽地舒了口气。他隔着被子按住洛基的头挺起腰帮他吞含，寝殿内回荡了索尔粗重的呼吸声，氛围变得淫靡不堪。索尔在最后的几个深喉中释放出来，凉丝丝的舌尖把他射出来的东西都卷进嘴里，索尔实在受不了了，他把在被窝里胡作非为的家伙揪出来，可是下一秒他又傻眼了，因为他拎出来一只蓝色的生物——洛基变回了霜巨人的模样，洛基平时都是阿萨人的外貌，只有在发情的时候才会变成霜巨人的样子，所以索尔一看到他霜巨人的样子就又硬了。  
他极力忍耐住，问：“洛基……你……发情了？”  
洛基舔舔嘴角，他鼻尖上还有一滴精液：“没有，我的发情期你还记不清吗？我就是看看你是不是真的那么坚定。”  
这要是还忍得住那他还是人吗！非操哭他不可！可洛基比他还猴急，不知道什么时候已经脱掉了内裤，索尔看着他握住自己的阴茎撸起来，然后丝毫不遮掩地拨开前面早就情液泛滥的肉穴坐了下去。  
“嗯……好满……”洛基坐下以后两条腿都在发抖，下一秒就被翻了个个压到床上。  
索尔把他的腿压到胸前，舔掉他鼻尖的白浊：“明天你要坐马车了。”  
“哪次不是呢？”洛基的手被按到脑袋两边，“快动，雷霆之神。”

03

洛基走的第二天，想他。  
索尔一早就醒了，摸着旁边的枕头，叹了口气，准备起床，这几天因为修复世界树走了大部分朝臣所以朝会都暂停了。  
不如去芬撒里尔陪陪海拉，索尔刚要穿衣服就走进来一个侍女，是前天那个新来的，好像叫……叫什么来着……忘了……索尔想半天都没想起名字，也不知道怎么指使人，只好坐着等她过来帮忙更衣。  
侍女好像看出了他的疑虑，说：“陛下，我叫芙拉，以后由我负责帮您更衣。”  
索尔点点头，站起身来让芙拉更衣。  
新来的侍女就是慢，芙拉挑挑捡捡了半天也没能帮索尔穿完衣服，一会儿够不到肩膀，一会儿系腰带围不过来。索尔看着她露出大半的胸脯和几乎全露在外面的后背，呼吸有点困难，一方面是为她着急，一方面他是个正常男人，有点气血上头也是正常。他轻轻推开芙拉：“算了，我自己来吧。”  
芙拉一下子着急起来，瞬间变得眼泪汪汪地：“陛下，是不是我做错了。”  
“没有，你很好，以后多练练就好了，我先穿一次给你看看，你下次可以踩凳子上帮我。”  
“陛下……”芙拉哭着靠到了索尔胸前，两团软绵绵的肉球紧贴着索尔胸口。  
这步骤跳得有点快啊，索尔两只手不知道往哪里放，只好用指尖戳戳芙拉的肩膀让她退下。

一连十几天都是新来的侍女轮番来伺候他更衣，晚上还在床边等他，但无一例外地都被他拒之床外。

这天晚上和三勇士们喝了点酒，很晚才摇摇晃晃回到闪电宫，推开房门时就看到一个蓝色的身影坐在床边，黑色的头发垂在背上。  
“洛基？！”索尔大喜过望，快步走到床边，这时一阵风吹来，房里的蜡烛都熄灭了。索尔抱住朝思暮想的人儿，对方也顺从地回抱住他，甚至主动献上了亲吻。想起临别那夜主动的洛基，索尔再也把持不住，几下扯掉对方身上仅有的几块布条就把人压进了被褥。慌忙间索尔突然打了个激灵，不对，不是洛基，洛基是男性的身体，没有这么大的胸。  
“滋啦……”几道细小的电流在空气中闪过，蜡烛重新被点燃，索尔也看清了身下人的面孔，果然是其中一个新来的侍女，叫密尔，她现在浑身都涂满了蓝色的颜料，一看就是故意的。  
索尔赶紧翻身下床：“密尔？谁让你这么做的！”  
密尔吓得跪到地上不敢抬头：“是……是诺德亲王。”  
索尔压下怒火：“去洗洗，以后不要这样出现在我面前！”  
密尔起身：“这些颜料都是用果汁调的，可以食用，陛下不用担心。”  
索尔擦擦蓝色的嘴唇，让她出去。

第二天索尔破天荒地临时召见了几个主神。  
年轻的神王没有坐在王位上，只是在奥丁的书房召见了大家：“诸位叔父长辈有什么事大可以挑明了说，不要偷偷摸摸惹人猜疑。”  
诺德也不再避讳了，直接挑明：“陛下！神后300年来只怀了海拉公主一个，为了阿斯加德的未来，我们不得不这样做！”  
“海拉不能继承王位吗？”  
“如果公主有什么意外那神王一族岂不是无后？”  
“谁敢如此大胆竟敢诅咒公主。”  
诺德不屈不挠：“神后的体质并不适合生育，如果他要是出了什么事，那陛下是不是就不再令娶？”  
听到这话的索尔捏紧了椅子扶手，他不喜欢听到洛基会死这种事，说说也不行：“才300年就诅咒神后死亡神子夭折，诺德伯父是要造反吗？”  
见索尔被惹怒了，怕诺德撑不住，海尼尔继续说：“神父奥丁有7个孩子……”  
没想到索尔打断了他：“我为什么要生那么多只比我小几千岁的孩子，可能我还没死他们就已经死了！众神之父也是一千多年前才有的我！”  
“神后出身约顿，是约顿的第一亲王，手握重权，日后根基稳固了恐怕会对阿斯加德有野心！”  
“然后你们就再找一个来多生几个孩子和他分权然后就有两个甚至三四个对阿斯加德有野心的人？！”  
主神们都被噎住，看来神王和神后在一起太久，嘴皮子功夫也是渐长，原本昏昏欲睡的查拉基和提尔现在都一脸看热闹的表情听得津津有味。  
索尔下了最后通牒：“好了，神子和纳妃的事就不要再提了，谁敢再提就是意图利用神子分权谋反，论罪当诛！”  
话都说得这么难听了长辈们也就不再纠结：管你奥丁家怎么样，大不了以后扶别人登基，巴德尔霍德尔查拉基……不都是奥丁的孩子吗？！

密尔还在闪电宫。  
索尔从她身边走过坐到床上：“你怎么还在这里，勾引神王是重罪。”这个罪名也是索尔临时想出来的。  
芙拉跪在地上头都不敢抬：“陛下，我现在回去会被打死的，求陛下开恩，救奴婢一命。”  
“我已经警告过他们了，他们不会为难你。”  
“可是……可是……我再被赶出去，会被笑死的。”  
索尔看着伏在地上哭泣的女孩，她有一头黑发，也是绿色的眼睛，不由得心软：“好吧，那今晚你就睡这里，明天早上就离开。”

世界树的修复工程提前完成，洛基一早就回了阿斯加德，可是刚推开门就遇到迎面走出来的密尔。  
晴天霹雳，洛基像被从头到脚泼了一盆冰水。  
密尔一见来人是神后吓得哆哆嗦嗦退到了一边，索尔刚好也起床，坐在床上就看到了门外铁青着脸的洛基。  
虽然他在外面也听说了诸神要给神王纳妃的事，但他没想到索尔还真的有胆子接受了！  
索尔急得鞋都没穿好就跑出来：“洛基！你听我解释！我们什么都没有！”  
“啪！”洛基一巴掌甩在索尔脸上，堂堂神王居然被打耳光，密尔直接跪到了地上头都不敢抬，巴不得此时的自己是个死人。  
“洛基！你为什么不相信我！”  
“凭什么相信你！事实摆在眼前，当我瞎的吗！”  
刚起床的索尔心情也不太好，他顶住了那么大的压力居然还挨了一巴掌：“你简直不可理喻！”  
“你第一天认识我吗！我披星戴月地赶回来你一句辛苦都没有就凶我！”  
“我什么时候凶你了！”  
“现在就是！”

卢娜闻声赶来的时候见神后满脸怒容地走了就知道事情闹大了，她有什么办法，她也是奉命行事，她一个宫女能做什么主。索尔正坐在床上生气，鞋子都没穿，密尔趴在地上抖个不停。  
卢娜赶紧跪下：“陛下息怒。”  
索尔突然吼了一声：“换！把闪电宫的侍女全换了！全换成男的！”  
“啊？！”

04

结婚以后洛基就搬到了闪电宫，原来的火神宫就给了公主海拉，弗丽嘉说要把这里布置得更像一个公主的寝宫，搭了不同种类的花架，只是海拉还没有长大，就一直和弗丽嘉住在芬撒里尔，这里也就没有什么人来，只是海拉玩耍的地方。  
现在洛基住回了火神宫，好几天都没有再和索尔见面，更以修复世界树耗神过度为理由，朝会也没去。  
莉丝每天都向他报告索尔的动向：“陛下，听说神王陛下已经撤走了闪电宫所有的侍女，换成了男的。”  
洛基闻言差点一口气背过去。  
莉丝劝道：“神王陛下和芙拉她们真的没有什么，而且他把侍女都换成男的，足以说明他真的……真的在悔改。”  
呵呵，换成男的能说明什么，老子也是男的，他操我的时候不也很爽吗？

“爸爸~”海拉的小脑袋从门外伸进来。  
看到海拉的小脸气就消了大半，洛基赶紧过去：“怎么啦我的公主？”  
“帮我做小马。”  
“好呀！”

这个季节紫藤花都已经开了，茂盛的花藤爬满了整个花架，明晃晃的紫色洛基看得眼睛痛，但是海拉很喜欢，没办法，小孩子就喜欢这些颜色鲜艳的东西。海拉平时就在花架下面玩耍。她跟弗丽嘉学会了陶艺，前些天自己做了个杯子，还亲手画了只小狼头在上面，开心得不行，今天说要做一个画小马的花盆给弗丽嘉种花。现在海拉负责拉伸泥料，洛基负责摇把手维持拉胚机的转动稳定。看似简单的事情一开始就遇到了困难。洛基不是转太快就是转太慢，导致海拉手里的泥胚一直没有拉出合适的形状。  
洛基摇得头晕：“这也太麻烦了，我用魔法就能给你弄好，只要一眨眼的时间。”  
海拉不开心地说：“不要！不准用魔法！”  
洛基疑惑地问：“为什么？”  
“一点都不好玩，父亲每次都用魔法，都不好好陪我玩。”  
洛基摸摸她的脑袋：“父亲很忙。”  
海拉嘟着嘴：“父王也很忙！可是他都陪我慢慢做。”  
“那是因为他不会魔法。”  
索尔居然会做这个？不能输给他！洛基叹了口气，决定不用魔法。  
“海拉，要是有一个弟弟或者妹妹陪你玩，你高兴吗？”  
海拉抬起头，异色的眼睛一闪一闪的：“高兴！弟弟妹妹什么时候来？”  
“那……如果不是爸爸生的呢？”  
海拉听不懂，这有什么区别吗？

无数次失败以后海拉决定自己转拉胚机，洛基去拉泥胚，好在洛基对拉胚好像还有点天分，手里的泥胚渐渐出现了花盆的样子。海拉突然说要去拿颜料画小马，让洛基一个人先转着，因为少了一个人，所以允许他暂时用魔法转动拉胚机。  
这时洛基肚子里的能量团跳了一下，他心里隐隐升起一阵喜悦，他不是不愿意告诉索尔他怀孕了，他在尼福尔海姆发现自己怀孕的时候高兴得要命，巴不得马上飞回来告诉索尔，幸好只是第一个月，他用冰棺就可以应付，他小心翼翼地保守着这个秘密想让索尔第一个知道，连心思缜密的维达尔都没有发现，只是他一回来就看到那种情形，能不生气吗？  
正生着气就听到了脚步声，总算……海拉再不来泥胚就要被他玩坏了。  
“墨水拿来了？你快来吧，我坚持不住了。”洛基抬起头，来人却不是海拉，是索尔。  
走！这是洛基的第一个念头，但是手里的东西还没有做完，海拉回来肯定会伤心的，他只好待在原地。  
索尔的脚步也迟疑了一下，他也没想到洛基会在这里，明明是海拉的侍女叫他来陪公主殿下玩的。

僵持了半天还是索尔先妥协。  
索尔把披风挂到旁边，蹲下来拉住拉胚机的把手：“这个要这样弄，你转得太快了。”  
“哦~你行你上呗。”  
“也不是，我经常陪海拉玩，所以比较熟悉。”  
索尔是个好父亲，即使身为神王日理万机也不忘记陪女儿玩，也是个好丈夫，好国王，大家为他的子嗣担心也是正常的，哪个国王不是妻妾成群。奥丁在外面的风流债多得数不清，只是弗丽嘉懒得理。可是洛基接受不了，他无法接受和别人分享自己的爱人，无论如何都不可能，可是目前的状况他们的感情很难维系，想着想着他就把心里的想法说了出来：“我们可能不合适，才300年，就快要分手了。”  
“分手？什么分手？谁说的！”索尔紧张得手一滑，拉胚机把手快速转了一下，洛基手里的泥胚瞬间变得奇形怪状……  
洛基恼火地把手上的泥都擦到索尔的披风上：“你看吧！我就说我们合不来！这么简单的事都做不好！”  
“才过了300年，我们还有好几万年的时间，我们的时间那么多，如果一下子就磨合好了岂不是更无聊？”  
“我不像你什么都会说出来，我喜欢猜疑，也喜欢别人猜不透我，我们永远都磨合不好。”  
“那我就猜你，以后每天起来第一件事就是琢磨一下你在想什么。”  
“你……何苦呢？”  
“哪里苦了？我爱你，我愿意把心思都花在你身上，只要你还爱我，还愿意在我身边。”索尔扳住洛基的肩膀看着他，“洛基，你爱我的对吧，所以为什么要说分手这种话。”  
洛基冷静下来，是啊，他为什么要说分手，一切都好好的啊，为什么要分手，也许是怀孕造成的内分泌紊乱，也许是他就喜欢看索尔着急上火的样子，也许是他天生的恶作剧心理作怪……  
索尔拉起洛基的手：“我保证他们以后都不会再提纳妃的事了，谁再提我就砍他的头。”  
紫藤花的颜色在索尔的笑容下变得没那么刺眼了，谁能不爱索尔呢？洛基自己要是芙拉或者密尔，她也愿意献身给索尔。可是索尔爱的只有他一个，这就够了。  
洛基摸摸索尔的脸：“还疼吗？”  
索尔摇摇头：“比你的小刀好。”  
洛基笑着捶了一下他的腰。  
“我还嫉妒，你对谁好一点我都不舒服。”  
“那你猜猜我是不是故意气你的。”  
“你尽管试试。”  
索尔松了口气：“笑了，终于不生气了，来亲一个。”  
“走开。”  
“来嘛~来，趁海拉没回来。”

火神宫大门口，莉丝和海拉蹲在大开的门外。  
莉丝搂着海拉：“公主真是太厉害了，两位陛下终于和好了。”  
海拉不明白莉丝在说什么，她今天只是想两个爸爸都来陪她玩而已，不过父王和父亲现在都很开心就是了：“那我们什么时候可以进去画小马啊？”  
眼看摇曳的紫藤花下面二人已经忘情地拥吻起来，莉丝抱起公主往外走：“还没吃午饭呢，先去陪弗丽嘉奶奶吃午饭，然后再一起来玩。”  
“嗯嗯！”

被吻得上气不接下气的神后推开搂住他的混蛋换了口气：“我有件事要告诉你。”  
意犹未尽的神王问：“什么？”  
“你猜猜看。”  
“晚上再猜。”  
“你个骗子……唔……”  
今天的神王也是只大猪蹄子！

（完）


End file.
